Money Talk
by Areka Motionless
Summary: L'argent. Le Sexe. L'argent. Le sexe. Et rien d'autre. Aurais je du comprendre ? Aurais je du l'accepter ? Peut être n'aurais je pas du ouvrir mon cœur pour qu'ils me poignardent et me saignent tour à tour… ? Plus 18, langage cru et/ou plus.
1. Prologue

_Note de l'auteur :_

Bien le bonjour à toutes (et à tous ?), j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter ma deuxième fiction, dans un registre différent de celui de « Permis de conduite ».

_Disclaimer :_

Les personnages appartiennent bien sûr à Stephenie Meyer, seule cette pauvre fiction est à moi.

~A~

_Titre :_

Money talk

.

_Résumé :_

L'argent. Le Sexe. L'argent. Le sexe. Et rien d'autre. Aurais je du comprendre ? Aurais je du l'accepter ? Peut être n'aurais je pas du ouvrir mon cœur pour qu'ils me poignardent et me saignent tour à tour… ? +18, langage cru et/ou plus.

**/!\ WARNING /!\**

_**Ceci n'est pas pour celles qui aiment les Bella nunuches, les Bella bien éduquées, les Bella féministes, les Bella spirituelles et surtout, ceci n'est pas pour celles qui veulent des lemons sans histoires… Il n'est pas trop tard pour reculer mais ne me dites pas après que je vous aurais pas prévenu.**_

**/!\ WARNING /!\**

Prologue

Je n'ai jamais vraiment décidé de ce qui était vraiment merdique dans ma vie. Il y a une telle liste… Mon allergie aux chiens peut être ? J'adorais les chiens. Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que ces bestioles me tuaient littéralement rien qu'avec leur touffe. Mais objectivement, j'adorais les chiens. Je rêvais toujours d'avoir un rottweiler bien baraqué de cinquante kilos, je l'appellerai Rex. La médecine progresse, après tout. Sait-on jamais ? Pourquoi trouverait-on un remède contre le cancer et rien pour ma putain d'allergie ?

Enfin… Parlons en, des autres trucs que j'aimais bien mais que je ne pouvais pas avoir. Un Bloody Mary, par exemple ! Bien sanguine, bien acide, bien fort… Ou encore… Un nouveau livre, un nouvel ordinateur, une nouvelle garde-robe, une nouvelle partie de jambe en l'air avec Mike… Ou alors un nouveau copain, pourquoi pas ?

Assurément.

Mais avant tout, je crois qu'il serait bon de préciser que je ne voulais certainement pas d'un nouvel appartement, d'une nouvelle fac, d'une nouvelle ville, d'un nouvel Etat et surtout pas d'un nouveau gars qui viendrait sauter ma mère chaque soir qu'elle pensait que j'étais en cours magistral. Renée n'a jamais compris que je n'avais _jamais_ eu de cours magistral. Peut être devrais je m'y mettre ? Elle s'était inventée cette excuse toute seule, la pauvre chérie…

Preuve en est : le crescendo exaspérant des gémissements qui provenaient de la chambre d'à côté.

Et là, allongée sur mon lit double, à prétendre que mes écouteurs couvraient les bruits indécents que ma mère était en train de pousser, je décidai juste… Que j'en avais marre.

Marre d'avoir une mère salope, un père con, un petit ami encore plus con mais qui ressemble plus à un Saint-Bernard –tiens, un chien !-, des écouteurs inefficaces, des livres vides de sens, un ordinateur qui met cent ans à télécharger… Marre d'en avoir marre et de devoir encore attendre la prochaine fois où j'en aurais encore plus marre pour me rendre compte qu'en fait, je ne pouvais rien y faire. C'était un putain de cercle vicieux.

Et en parlant de cercle, j'en connaissais une qui est au bord de la suffocation orgasmique.

Eurk. 

_Renée, tu ne peux jamais baiser en silence ?_

Renée Hadley était supposée être ma mère. Oui, _supposée_. Parce que vu la situation, je suppose qu'elle ne l'était plus vraiment. Je gardais un souvenir précis et précieux de ma vraie mère et ce qu'il se passe de l'autre côté du mur en ce moment même était vraiment, foutrement, loin du compte.

Renée Hadley était juste… Une catin croqueuse de diamant qui n'a d'yeux que pour… Suspense, suspense… Les diamants. Oui, vous savez, ces pierres qui brillent de mille feux…

Et elle les préférait grosses, la coquine, _vraiment _grosses.

Quoi ?

Vous n'appréciez pas ma façon de parler? Vous trouvez que je suis une sale gamine ?

Soit.

Mais passez donc vingt ans à regarder vos géniteurs s'agresser via avocats et se faire les coups bas les plus inimaginables chaque fois que l'occasion se présenterait. Passez votre âge pré pubère à regarder votre mère se faire remplir de silicones et de cochonneries en tout genre –notez bien le double sens de 'cochonneries'. Passez aussi vos étés chez votre père qui se fiche de vous et qui ne vous manifeste son attention qu'avec la phrase: « Ce que tu es maigre ! ». Oui, passez l'intégralité de votre vie à devoir choisir entre vos deux parents rendus célibataires et aigris par le temps et lorsque vous survivrez à trois années de tout ça ou disons, à votre cinquième déménagement sous couvert que votre idiote de mère s'est _encore_ fait plaquée… Là, nous en reparlerons.

Mes parents… Ils étaient comme les chiens, pour moi. Je les aimais bien mais je ne pouvais pas les supporter.

Pire, je ne pouvais pas les avoir.


	2. Le prix du confort

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent bien sûr à Stephenie Meyer, seule cette pauvre fiction est à moi.

Titre : Money talk

Genre : Drama/Family/Romance, rated M pour langage cru et/ou plus, OOC Flagrant.

Résumé : L'argent. Le Sexe. L'argent. Le sexe. Et rien d'autre. Aurais je du comprendre ? Aurais je du l'accepter ? Peut être n'aurais je pas du ouvrir mon cœur pour qu'ils me poignardent et me saignent tour à tour… ? +18, langage cru et/ou plus.

Note de l'auteur: Hum, je suis contente que cette nouvelle fic soit accueillie avec enthousiasme. A vrai dire, je m'attendais pas à des com positifs alors merci vraiment. Beaucoup, beaucoup. Je vous propose aujourd'hui le premier chapitre.

Aux revieweuses anonymes : Je dois admettre que le site a fait d'énormes changements sur les postages de reviews mais il a fait une petite bévue : le site donne un nom par défaut à touts les reviewers anonymes. Du coup, vous êtes trois à vous nommer « Guest »… S'il vous plait, si ce n'est pas trop demander, lorsque vous commentez, il y a deux cases à remplir : la case reviews (là où vous rédigez votre commentaire) et la case pseudo (où il y a écrit « Post as : Guest »), changez le Guest en votre pseudo, ça serait vraiment sympa, surtout si l'auteur tient à répondre à vos questions, cela lui évitera de s'emmêler les pinceaux… Mais je vous remercie beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser ces mots encourageants. Merci, vraiment. Et à celle qui a « des goûts de psychopathe », ben, nous sommes deux, alors ! )

Voilà, enjoy.

~o0IMS0o~

_Money Talk. Car tout a un prix._

_Voici celui du confort._

~o0IMS0o~

Chapitre 1

Il y avait cette chanson qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment… Euh…. Je crois que c'est à moitié français. Cela parle d'une salope anglaise qui oublie sa langue natale pour la _'petite bourgeoisie qui boit du champagne'._ Vous voyez de quel morceau il s'agit ? Ouais, ben, elle est chantée par ma mère en ce moment même. Ecœurant.

J'ai avalé rapidement mon bol de céréales pour pas qu'elle tombe sur moi dès le matin. Une fois ses frustrations retombées, Renée était d'une humeur tellement niaise que les vieux arlequins, à côté, c'était de l'action pure et dure. Bien sûr, je n'ai rien contre le fait qu'elle me propose d'aller au centre commercial à chaque fois que le peu d'instinct maternel qu'il lui restait refaisait surface mais ça s'arrêtait là. Je n'ai franchement pas envie de la voir sourire à longueur de journée et réaliser qu'en fait, c'était à cause de sa dernière partie de jambes en l'air particulièrement jouissive. Eurk.

Je regagnai ma chambre en catimini, préparai mon sac et sortis tout aussi silencieusement. Je récupérai mes clés dans le vide-poche en porcelaine et quittai notre penthouse au plus vite.

Voilà l'histoire de ma vie… Etre obligée de sortir en douce pour aller à la fac et ainsi éviter les joies post-coïtales de Renée. Mais je m'en accommodais autant que possible. Qui plus est, juridiquement parlant, c'était elle qui avait obtenue ma garde et même si cela n'avait plus aucune importance vu que je suis déjà majeure, c'était toujours mieux que chez mon père. Si Charlie rimait avec ennui profond et prise de tête constante, Renée avait toujours mieux à me proposer malgré sa… Légèreté d'esprit. Enfin, je parle surtout de matériel, avec moi, tout était question de matériels… Et avec ma mère –et ses amants- j'avais droit à beaucoup de confort. Parfois trop. Je me suis longtemps dit que puisque j'étais celle qui se faisait strier les tympans chaque soir à supporter ses séances de vocalises, pourquoi devrais-je me gêner pour en profiter ?

D'accord, cela revenait peut être à me vendre un peu (beaucoup) à ces vieux friqués mais je m'en fiche. Complètement. Il me fallait quelques compensations pour toutes ces fois où ces inconnus débarquaient chez moi sans prévenir et pour toutes ces fois où leurs cochonneries m'empêchaient de finir la rédaction de mes devoirs.

Si vous voulez une autre explication plus plausible, vous pouvez aussi supposer que je manque d'un certain sens moral… Cela me convient parfaitement. Après tout, je suis bien en train de quitter le sous sol de mon immeuble à bord de ce joli petit coupé Camaro offert par le copain de ma mère…

Alors, ouais, je dis clairement : crotte au sens moral !

Je quittai la Cinquième avenue assez rapidement pour rejoindre la Denny Way puis Queen Anne Avenue… Même si ça faisait un sacré détour pour rejoindre Seattle Pacific University, c'était le prix de la gloire, de la vitesse et de la tranquillité. Faut dire que le côté extravagant de ma mère a voulu que l'on s'installe à Belltown, un des quartiers les plus chics et les plus impayables de Seattle, mais pas parce que c'était près de l'université publique… Oh que non.

_C'était en plein centre ville mais sans être 'en plein centre ville' et puis tu vas voir, tu vas finir par t'enraciner à Seattle et tu vas adorer Pacific University, c'est une faculté de renom…_ M'avait elle expliqué durant notre déménagement.

Mais cela faisait exactement trois mois que l'on était ici et elle avait eu tort partout. Un, j'en avais un peu rien à foutre de Seattle, deux, je _détestais_ Pacific University parce que, trois... C'était l'université la plus snob que j'ai jamais connu et croyez moi, j'en ai connu des tonnes ! Le seul point positif était que l'on habitait un appartement très spacieux, luxueux et que j'avais ma propre salle de bain avec jacuzzi.

« Hey, hey, hey ! » Chantonna Mike alors que je me garai juste derrière son Range Rover, ou devrais je dire, le Range Rover de son père… « T'es en avance ! » M'accueillit-il en m'ouvrant la portière.

Je grimaçai.

« Mike, j'ai dit pas de galanterie en cours… »

« Nous ne sommes pas encore en cours, poupée, juste devant le parking. » Sourit-il largement avant de venir dévorer mes lèvres avec une certaine dévotion qui m'avait toujours étonné.

Et tadam… Voici Mike Newton, tout le monde ! Dans la version officielle, il est mon petit ami mais dans la version officieuse… Il était plus mon chien de garde. Et de temps à autre, mon boytoy.

Ouais, c'était salope de penser ça mais j'ai ça dans mes gènes alors…

« T'es de mauvaise humeur, Bella ?» Me demanda t il.

Oh ? Je n'avais même pas réalisé qu'il avait arrêté de m'embrasser.

« Elle habite avec sa mère, Mike, elle est toujours de mauvaise humeur. Sois pas si indélicat ! » Intervint Jessica, une fesse posée sur le capot de ma voiture.

Je lui fis un sourire hypocrite. Jessica Stanley était certainement la plus indélicate de toutes les personnes que je connaisse.

« Salut, Jess ! La forme ? » Lançai je sur un ton léger.

« Ouais. » Répondit-elle mollement. « On est sortie avec Lauren et Brittany hier. Une soirée entre fille. C'était vraiment dommage que t'ai pas pu venir. »

_Non, je ne crois pas._

« Ouais mais j'avais ce devoir en neurologie à rendre, ça m'a pris toute la soirée pour le rédiger… T'inquiète. »

Hum. Comment dire ?... Imaginez le Pacific Univesity comme un… Un aquarium géant rempli de requins et Jess comme étant la reine des baleines tueuses. Bien sûr, la seule manière de ne pas se faire bouffer était, soit de flotter toute seule bien au dessus de tout le monde (autrement dit se faire respecter de tous, ce qui était assez difficile, dans mon cas), soit de devenir un requin comme eux.

Jessica Stanley ne m'aimait pas du tout et je l'avais compris dès le premier jour. Pas besoin d'être devin lorsqu'on voyait le regard fiévreux qu'elle lançait à Mike. Apparemment ils avaient fait le lycée ensemble et à moins que j'ai une intuition féminine défectueuse, Jessica semblait avoir décidé de suivre son Mikey jusqu'au bout du monde, soit à Pacific university, dans le cas présent. Mais le couac était là : Mike voyait Jessica comme une sœur, elle me voyait comme une pétasse des grandes villes, je voyais Mike comme un sex toy et Mike me voyait comme sa déesse… C'était un triangle assez vicieux, je vous raconte pas mais cela me permettait d'être inattaquable. La bande de Mike semblait être tout en haut de la chaine alimentaire sociale de Pacific University.

Oui, vous avez compris, j'étais dans un groupe de petits bourges pour me faire une autre image que celle de la fille de Renée Hadley, la nouvelle trainée de Belltown. Je sais que ma mère avait les moyens de se glisser à ces soirées d'affaires somptueuses et guindées où elle pourrait rencontrer les parents de Mike ou de Jessica ou de presque la totalité des autres étudiants… Les Newton et les Stanley étaient de puissantes familles à Seattle et les ragots allaient vite dans cette université de merde. Je voulais juste… Tout anticiper.

« Alors ? C'est quoi ton programme vendredi ? » Me lança Mike, plein d'espoir.

Je haussai les épaules alors que nous longions l'allée menant à mon bâtiment, section médecine…

« Euh, je pourrais passer te prendre chez toi, on a un plan cinéma avec Tyler, Lauren et les autres. » Continua t il.

Je grimaçai. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, Lauren était mille fois pire que Jessica.

« Je sais pas. Je n'ai pas tellement envie d'être en groupe. » Soupirai je alors que je remarquai qu'une ribambelle de jeunes friqués nous emboitait déjà le pas. Je ne connaissais pas la moitié d'entre eux, pour moi, il n'y avait que Tyler, Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Brittany et Ben... Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils étaient les plus friqués donc les moins négligeables. Mais cela en faisait déjà beaucoup à supporter, sans les autres.

« Pas grave. Nous n'aurons qu'à… Tiens. Manger Thaï, par exemple. Je viendrais te chercher à sept heures. On pourra même aller voir un film, après, si tu veux. »

Je soupirai. Mike était du genre persistant et je commençais à penser que je n'aurais pas du jeter mon dévolu sur lui. Cela ne valait peut être pas la peine de ce supporter les sarcasmes de Jessica pour cette tête à claque. En même temps, en voyant Tyler et Ben… Hum. Ce n'était pas gagné.

« D'accord mais on prend ma voiture. » Imposai je.

Ce fut à son tour de grimacer. « Chérie, ta voiture est… »

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ma voiture ? » Le coupai je court. Personne ne critiquait ma voiture. Personne !

« Elle est trop petite » Me chuchota t il d'un ton qui se voulait sensuel mais son souffle humide dans mon oreille gâchait un peu l'ambiance.

« Eh bien, je ne veux pas faire ça dans la voiture de ton père. » Répliquai-je, sans appel, tout en repoussant son menton d'un coup d'épaule. Nous arrivions devant la salle 701, je m'arrêtai et me tournai vers lui : «C'est ma classe. A prendre ou à laisser, Mike. »

« Quoi ? Mais je… »

« Moi, ma voiture. Sept heures, chez toi. » Coupai je d'une voix dure.

Il lécha les lèvres de façon ostentatoire et pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentis regardée de la même façon que ma mère l'aurait sans doute été par un de ses amants. Cela me retourna le cœur. Encore plus lorsque je distinguai la bosse qui déformait son pantalon… Il m'avait toujours semblé que mon attitude rebelle excitait Mike. Ecœurée, je rentrai précipitamment dans ma classe.

Après deux heures passées à enfouir les yeux dans un microscope, en microbiologie, je fus à des années lumières de mes petits problèmes quotidiens. De toute ma vie, je n'avais jamais été une élève brillante mais je m'apercevais qu'avec un peu plus d'attention, j'arrivai à voir des notes suffisantes… En Sciences Nat. Allez savoir… J'adorais faire des expériences, résoudre des problèmes physiques et j'avais toujours été fascinée par la réaction du système nerveux aux analgésiques. Oui, je compense mon comportement de garce avec la médecine et j'avoue que je me prenais parfois pour une des héroïnes de Grey's Anatomy (où garce et médecine pouvaient tout à fait aller ensemble. Ha. Ha). Je me fis rire toute seule mais il m'a fallu croiser Mike et sa bande à la pause déjeuner pour me renfrogner.

Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas les éviter, surtout que, pour me marrer et n'ayant pas eu conscience des conséquences dramatiques, je me suis inscrite en Art Contemporain en arrivant ici… C'était devenu moins marrant à la minute où je sus que je devrais plus tard partager le cours avec eux, tous en même temps. Et cela devint de moins en moins marrant lorsque je pense que j'avais deux heures avec eux cet après midi. .

.

.

.

Lorsque je fus rentrée à la maison, j'étais harassée. Lauren avait insisté pour que je reste un peu plus avec eux, en toute hypocrite qu'elle était, mais j'ai poliment refusé en prétextant des montagnes devoirs… Evidemment, j'avais vraiment toute une montagne de devoirs mais j'avais surtout une migraine terrible. C'était inévitable à force d'être mitraillée du regard et d'écouter Jessica faire allusions au mode de vie parasitaire de ma mère chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait. Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, après tout.

Et cette fois encore, elle allait me frapper.

« Maman ? » Hélai je alors que j'étais encore dans le vestibule. J'entendis des bruits provenant de la cuisine et tout de suite après, il y eut des rires bruyants, hystériques.

_Oh non ! Renée ! On avait convenu que la cuisine était une zone rouge._

Je soupirai et me dirigeai quand même vers la cuisine. Je crevais de faim… Et même si ce que j'allais voir allait me couper l'appétit, j'avançai d'un pas sûr vers mon Enfer Personnel.

« Je mange sur cette table, vous savez. » Fis je remarquer en voyant ma mère, habillée de sa petite robe en satin bleue roi, assise sur le comptoir en marbre de la cuisine, son amant entre ses jambes en train de la bécoter comme un adolescent en chaleur.

Beurk.

« Ah, chérie, tu rentres tôt. » Constata ma mère alors qu'elle sautait du comptoir.

Elle n'était pas gênée. Elle devait se dire que j'en avais vu d'autres… Et elle avait raison. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me sentais toujours choquée.

Elle se décala, rajusta sa tenue et me dévoila enfin son partenaire du jour.

« _Monsieur_ Jenks. » Le saluai je mais cela ressembla plus à un jet d'acide.

Il sourit face à mon attitude et passa sa main dans ses cheveux grisonnants par endroits. Il portait toujours son petit costume d'avocat à la cours, me renvoyant une image d'un homme tout propre sur lui et cela ne faisait qu'accentuer le dégoût que j'avais à son égard. Je détestais Jenks. Mais en même temps, quel amant de ma mère je ne détestais pas ? J'étais même à deux doigts de détester ma mère !

Mais Jay Jenks était définitivement le plus détestable de tous. Evidemment, il avait fallu que ce soit le plus riche et le plus influent de touts les hommes que ma mère n'avait jamais fréquenté… Elle n'était donc pas près de lâcher l'affaire, quand bien même mon antipathie pour Jenks lui était évidente. Elle comptait lui _sucer_ au moins la moitié sa fortune et le gars se faisait un plaisir de payer, en bon connard qu'il était.

Ma mère retourna dans sa chambre, pestant contre les talons de ses chaussures qui seraient instables. Ils avaient donc prévu de sortir ? Parfait ! Avec un peu de chance, je serais déjà endormi à leur retour.

« Quoi de neuf, Bells ? » Fit Jenks, une fois ma mère hors de notre champ de vision.

Et en plus de la mère, il voulait aussi acheter la fille.

« Rien de bien particulier. On a vu les _Escherichia coli,_ aujourd'hui. » Lançai je, placide.

« C'est un nouveau groupe de rocks ? » Me demanda t il, à peine intéressé. Il matait autre chose, un peu plus au sud que mon visage.

« Non mais ce sera certainement votre finalité lorsque vous serez dans les intestins d'un crocodile. » Lui balançai-je. Il fronça les sourcils mais ses yeux recherchaient toujours quelques choses dans mon décolleté. « L'_Escherichia coli_ fait partie des excréments. Un peu comme vous, en faite. »

Ses yeux remontèrent vers mon visage et il se fit narquois.

« La Camaro marche bien, dis moi ? »

A sa plus grande satisfaction, mes mâchoires se contractèrent. En plus d'être un sacré connard audacieux, Jenks était un idiot. Il m'avait acheté la Camaro, il y a trois semaines, c'est vrai et c'était après une autre grosse dispute entre moi et Renée. Sujet principal : lui. Mais je crois que Jenks ne saisissait pas comment ça marche.

Je jetai un œil sur le set de couteaux super aiguisés de Renée et calculai mentalement le temps que ça prendrait pour le vider de son sang avant qu'il ne puisse réagir… Est-ce qu'il comprendrait alors que cette voiture était la seule chose qui aurait pu m'empêcher de lui sectionner la jugulaire ?

Je me mis sur mes pieds et le détournai pour aller rejoindre le réfrigérateur. Je sentais son regard sur moi et c'était franchement... Flippant.

« T'es une gosse plutôt bien faite, Bella. Tu plairais sûrement à James ! » Commenta t il.

« Plutôt crever ! » Crachai je alors que je sortais un jus de fruit du frigo.

« James est avocat… Comme _moi_. » Continua t il en insistant bien sur le dernier mot et je ne pus m'empêcher de rouler des yeux.

« Ce que vous pouvez être… » Je fis une pause, recherchant à la fois un encas et le mot correct. « Présomptueux. »

Je réussis finalement à dénicher une pizza surgelé du congélateur et m'activai à le faire passer à la microonde. Jenks me suivait du regard et cela me répugnait plus que tout. Je savais que mon jean était très serré et que, même si mon haut descendait plus bas sur mes hanches, même s'il ne pouvait pas voir ma peau, ma forme était plus qu'évidente.

« Oui, je suis sûr que tu lui plairais. » Répéta t il comme s'il était face à une vulgaire marchandise. Ce que j'étais sans doute dans sa tête. J'en avais la nausée.

« Je ne suis pas intéressée par les vieux schnocks. » Marmonnai-je.

« James est mon fils. » Se crut il obligé de préciser.

Comme si cela changeait quelque chose.

Je me retournai vers lui, mon visage n'était que froideur et dégout.

« Alors, cela lui fait perdre des points. » Rétorquai je, glaciale.

« Ah… Et pourquoi ça ? »

« La génétique, l'hérédité, ça vous dit quelque chose ? » Soufflai je avec lassitude. « S'il est votre fils, il a sûrement hérité de vos tares congénitales et je ne suis pas sûre qu'il existe un traitement adéquat pour la grossièreté aigüe ou la… Perversité chronique. La pédophilie.»

Son sourire se fit encore plus goguenard alors que je le défiai d'ajouter quelque chose. Je ne sus jamais que c'était ce qu'il allait faire et que le retour de frappe allait être plus que douloureux.

« Et toi, si t'es la fille de Renée Hadley… » Commença t il en s'approchant de moi. « Tu dois sûrement souffrir d'une surproduction de cyprine qui t'empêche de garder les jambes fermées face à un homme. »

Mes yeux papillonnèrent, sous le choc, et je sentis le sol tanguer sous moi. Son sourire découvrit ses dents… Ou son dentier. Mon envie de vomir était de plus en plus puissante.

« Alors, Docteur Swan. » Poursuivit il, doucereux. « A quelle heure est ce que vous ouvrez vos belles jambes ? Annoncez votre tarif, votre prix sera le mien… Ou celui de mon fils en l'occurrence. Je peux me contenter de sexe par procuration. »

« Allez-vous faire foutre. » Persifflai-je en serrant si fort mon verre de jus de fruit qu'il semblait être sur le point d'éclater en morceau.

« Bonne idée. » Sourit il sardonique avant de faire volteface. Une fois devant la porte de la chambre de ma mère, il se retourna vers moi et se lécha ostentatoirement les lèvres comme Mike l'avait fait plus tôt.

Ce fut le putain de geste de trop et j'accourus vers les toilettes.

Une fois n'était pas coutume, je décidai de ne pas me lever, le lendemain matin. J'avais les écouteurs enfoncés dans mes oreilles depuis hier soir et le plein volume m'allait parfaitement bien. J'avais ressorti mes vieux clics d'ancienne 'metalleuse rebelle' et écoutais distraitement un vieil album des As I lay Dying, allongée comme un légume sur mon lit. Je savais que Renée ne viendrait pas frapper à ma porte, si toutefois elle avait remarqué que je n'étais pas partie, ce matin.

Je soupirai. De mal être. D'ennui. De souffrance.

J'ai toujours su que je me comportais comme une garce ingrate et égoïste et j'avais toujours mis le compte sur le fait que j'avais Renée Hadley comme mère… Cela me plaisait même foutrement de lui rejeter la faute, à elle et à sa foutue formation génétique.

Mais c'était plus un genre de plaisanterie personnelle, un truc que j'aimais penser mais que je ne disais jamais. Une autodérision non formulée, si vous voulez. C'était un cynisme qui m'était réservé car c'était le seul moyen que j'avais d'accepter la réalité telle qu'elle était et sans me morfondre : ma mère ne m'aimait jamais assez… Pas plus que tout le fric du monde, en tout cas. Et je préférais penser que c'était parce que j'étais une garce, exactement comme elle et que, au final, elle l'aura pris dans sa propre face…

Mais je n'appréciais pas pour autant qu'un porc comme Jenks me le fasse remarquer. Je me suis déjà disputé avec ma mère à son propos. Je soutenais que Jenks était un pédophile, elle arguait qu'il ferait un bon père –un père riche, surtout- et il avait utilisé la Camaro pour calmer mes envies de meurtres chaque fois que je me retrouvai dans la même pièce que lui. Quel père exemplaire !

La seconde où il cherchera à emménager avec Renée, je quitterai le cocon familial. J'ai vingt ans après tout. Je pouvais carrément aller là où je veux. Même si je ne savais pas trop où est ce que je pourrais aller.

Mon téléphone vibra sur le matelas et je sus que j'ignorai le huitième appel de Mike. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à parler avec quelqu'un de l'université. Je savais que si ma mère ne concluait pas avec quelqu'un d'intéressant (Traduction : quelqu'un avec un compte bancaire proche de celui de Bill Gates) à Seattle, je pouvais déjà faire mes adieux à Pacific University comme je l'ai fait à San Diego, à Phoenix et à Denver. Donc pas la peine de s'attacher ni de se prendre la tête. Qui sait, dans six mois, peut être qu'on sera au Pôle Nord ! Et là, qui se souviendra de Mike et de sa queue ?

Les vibrations de mon portable persistèrent et je le mis devant mes yeux en râlant. Je fus surprise de voir le numéro de Jessica s'afficher à l'écran. J'enlevai mes écouteurs de mes oreilles et décrochai.

« Ouais, Jess ? »

_« Où est ce que t'es ? »_ Gueula t elle d'entrée.

« Au fond de mon lit. Je suis malade. » Mentis je.

_« Ouais, ben, explique ça à ton Mike, il tape sur le système de tout le monde ! »_

Surtout sur la sienne, on dirait. Sa voix était particulièrement acide sur le 'ton Mike'.

« Ecoute, Jess, c'est gentil à toi d'avoir appelé pour lui mais je suis vraiment pas d'humeur. Dis lui juste ça. Ca ira. »

_« Tu me prends pour quoi ? Un perroquet, peut être ? » _S'indigna t elle, de sa voix suraigüe. _« C'est ton petit ami, règle ça avec lui, je ne veux pas m'en mêler ! »_

Je soupirai et explosai :

« Si tu veux pas t'en mêler alors pourquoi tu le fais ? Si tu veux régler ça à ma place, te gêne pas, vas y, écarte les jambes mais fais pas semblant de pas vouloir te sentir concernée, tu mens très mal. »

Elle renifla de dédain. Mais je devinai déjà qu'elle devait faire une danse imaginaire dans sa petite tête conspiratrice : j'avais fait mon premier gros faux pas. Enfin, selon ses critères.

_« J'imagine qu'il sera très heureux de savoir comment tu te fiches de lui… Et comment tu parles mal à sa meilleure amie. Attends-toi à son appel. » _

Son ton était exulté. Ennuyeux. Mielleux. Jess était juste… Une fille pour Mike.

« Fais ce que tu veux, Jess mais je ne prends pas d'appel. »

_« Tu l'auras voulu. »_ Menaça t elle_. « On sort tous, ce soir. » _Autrement dit : _je l'enjambe, ce soir._

« Eh bien, amusez vous bien. Ciao ! »

Fin de la discussion, bon débarras !

En ce moment, Mike était _vraiment_ le dernier de mes soucis. Il peut carrément aller se faire foutre dans le cul de Jessica, je m'en fiche… En plus, depuis le temps qu'elle attend ça… Faut avoir pitié des gens !

Pour l'instant, il fallait à tout prix que je trouve un moyen d'écarter ce Jenks de ma vie quotidienne… Non, de _notre_ vie quotidienne.

~o0IMS0o~

Voila pour ce premier chapitre. J'espère que cela vous aura éclairé un peu sur le caractère de Bella. Pas de précipitation dans mon histoire, rappelez vous, c'est un Drama-Family avant d'être un Bella-Edward donc patience, patience.

Je vais tenter d'améliorer mon rythme de publication, cette fois ci. Le problème de la semaine dernière était que j'étais en plein déménagement et tout. Maintenant que je suis bien dans mon box d'étudiante, je peux me consacrer un peu plus à mes bébés : mes fics, et ce, sans être dérangée par mon frère ou pire : mon père, pendant que j'écris des scènes sulfureuses. *_*

Bon allez, je vous dis à bientôt, vers la fin de la semaine si tout se passe bien.

Reviews ?

Areka.


	3. Le prix de la frivolité

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent bien sûr à Stephenie Meyer, seule cette pauvre fiction est à moi.

Titre : Money talk

Genre : Drama/Family/Romance, rated M pour langage cru et/ou plus, OOC Flagrant.

Résumé : L'argent. Le Sexe. L'argent. Le sexe. Et rien d'autre. Aurais je du comprendre ? Aurais je du l'accepter ? Peut être n'aurais je pas du ouvrir mon cœur pour qu'ils me poignardent et me saignent tour à tour… ? +18, langage cru et/ou plus.

Note de l'auteur: Bien le bonsoir, mes chéries. Je sais, mais oui, je suis en retard. Et j'ai pas encore répondu aux reviews. Mais j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre saura me faire pardonner. J'ai une petite panne d'inspiration pour « Permis de conduite » car c'est un POV Bella et donc, ça change tout d'un coup d'ambiance… Alors je me permets de mettre à jour cette fic. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.

Réponses aux reviews

Ml: Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser ces encouragement, je suis franchement très contente que cela te plaise. Voici la suite.

Lily: Salut celle qui des gouts de psychopathe! Ravie de te retrouver! :D Merci pour cette review... Oui, Bella est une rebelle mais une rebelle tendre tout de même. Faut pas exagérer non plus. :) Quant à la fac et la similarité avec un lycée... Hum. Je pense que ça se passe comme ça dans les instituts privés. Enfin, chez nous surtout... Ça change pas grand chose. ;) Merci encore pour ces mots.

Aux Guests: Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragement. Si Jenks père vous dégoute... On dit tel père tel fils. :p

Bonne lecture.

~o0IMS0o~

_Money Talk. Car tout a un prix._

_Voici celui de la frivolité._

~o0IMS0o~

Chapitre 2

Il y avait un certain inconvénient à avoir une mère frivole… Enfin, il y avait des tonnes d'inconvénients auxquels il fallait que je m'y fasse.

Un, je ne pouvais plus supporter les bruits.

Deux, je ne pouvais plus supporter les regards des autres sur moi.

Et trois… Je ne pouvais plus supporter Jenks.

Cela faisait à présent deux semaines depuis notre altercation et sa relation avec ma mère était toujours inébranlable. Une première ! Ma mère se stabilise et il a fallu que ce soit avec le gars le plus détestable de toute la planète. Il était plus qu'évident qu'ils n'ont pas parlé de moi, dernièrement… Je me demande parfois ce que Jenks pouvait bien lui raconter en dehors du lit.

C'était une autre de ces matinées merdiques que je commençai. Une douche chaude, un petit déjeuner sommaire, une sortie en silence et une promenade allongée à bord de mon coupé. La routine. La seule différence était… Que je n'étais plus accueillie comme une reine une fois arrivée au campus. Plus de Mike, plus de Jessica, plus de copains super riches et de copines super Gossip. Jessica avait bien profité de la brèche du à ma mauvaise humeur, faut croire ! Maintenant, elle se pavanait partout aux bras de Mike tout en répandant son venin. Oh, détrompez-vous, je ne suis en aucun cas jalouse de _ça_… Je me dis juste… Un trou de cul, deux trous de cul, qui se ressemblent s'assemblent.

Je fis donc le chemin vers le bâtiment Médecine toute seule, sous les regards moqueurs et significatifs des autres. En deux semaines, les nouvelles allaient vite, surtout lorsque Jessica tenait sous ses griffes des fanas de ragots… C'était comme si elle avait écrit le mot « Pute » en lettres écarlates sur mon front. Et si l'on ne m'avait pas encore jeté des tomates pourries aux visages jusqu'à présent, j'étais à quatre vint douze pour cent sûre que cela ne saurait plus tarder. Après tout, Mike le gentil Saint-Bernard s'est transformé en redoutable Pitbull envers moi, me fusillant du regard à chaque fois que l'on se croise… Peut être avait il enfin compris que je m'étais servi de lui ?

J'entrai dans ma classe d'Anatomie Humaine, la tête baissée, et heurtai violemment quelqu'un en plein fouet. Croyant d'abord avoir à faire à un de mes persécuteurs, je revêtis mon masque de froideur mais je me repris bien vite lorsque je découvris une silhouette frêle et fragile à mes pieds. J'avais fait tomber cette pauvre fille. D'habitude, c'était moi qui tombais dans les collisions !

« Désolée. » Dit elle péniblement en se relevant.

Et en plus, c'était elle qui s'excusait ! Je me secouai pour l'aider à se relever et ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point son bras était maigre.

« Euh, ça va ? » Lui demandai je, inquiète. Elle paraissait si… Fragile.

« Ouais, ça va. Je… M'en allais aux toilettes avant l'arrivée du professeur. »

Elle rajusta ses lunettes à monture blanche, regarda la salle avec inquiétude puis se décala pour passer. Je remarquai qu'elle boitait légèrement.

« Hum… Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? » Proposai je.

Elle me regarda comme si elle m'avait vu pour la première fois et secoua timidement la tête. J'haussai les épaules et tentai de me trouver une place… Chose difficile puisque tout le monde me regardait avec ce même air hostile. En deux semaines, tout le monde s'était mis en mode « Newton et Stanley détestent Isabella Swan, vomissons tous sur Isabella Swan ! ». Ouais, si seulement on pouvait vomir du regard ! On se croirait au lycée, putain !

Pour la première fois de toute ma vie, je m'installai donc aux premiers rangs, là où personne ne voulait être et là où tout le monde se fiche de votre gueule. Mais au point où j'en étais, cela n'avait plus aucune putain d'importance. Au moins, je n'avais pas à les regarder faire esclandre.

Esclandre ! Ha ! Je suis une pute qui parle bien, on dirait !

Quelques minutes plus tard, la fille que j'ai renversée se plaça à ma droite. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que son sac défait était déjà sur la table d'à côté, toute à l'heure.

« Hum… Je suis… Angela » Me lança t elle avec un sourire hésitant.

Je me tournai vers elle, lui souris maladroitement avant de me sentir coupable.

« Et je suis… Désolée de t'avoir renversé. »

Elle étouffa un rire. « C'est rien. Ca m'arrive tout le temps. Ravie de te connaitre… Bella. »

Nous rîmes ensemble et nous arrêtâmes lorsque la classe devint silencieuse. Le vieux professeur Gerandy faisait vraiment peur à tout le monde mais au moins, ses cours étaient clairs et très détaillés. Ceci dit, les pas légers et énergiques qui claquaient sur le plancher ne laissaient en aucun cas suggérer que c'était le même vieil homme claudiquant et grincheux que nous attendions.

Je me retournai, intriguée, et vis…

« Oh, putain ! » Soufflai je, blanche.

Et si tous les élèves le suivirent des yeux de façon à la fois incrédule et admirative (surtout les filles), moi, j'étais juste… Horrifiée.

_Il y avait un autre inconvénient à avoir une mère aussi frivole que la mienne_… Les moments de gênes comme _celui-ci_. Où je me retrouvai face à un de ses anciens amants qu'on a du fuir. Un de ses anciens amants que j'avais particulièrement apprécié. Un de ses anciens amants qui me… Eh bien, qui me troublait au point de me faire comporter comme une petite fille modèle en sa présence. Merde.

« Bonjour tout le monde. » Commença t il avec sa voix de velours.

J'entendis des gémissements hystériques de toute part lorsque les filles comprirent qu'il allait nous faire le cours d'aujourd'hui. Je regardai avec incrédulité ce visage angevin familier s'animer d'un sourire chaleureux alors qu'il se plaçait derrière le bureau professoral. Il me semble que le temps n'avait pas d'effets sur cet homme injustement séduisant malgré ses quarantaines bien tassés. Il n'avait pris ni ride, ni cheveux blancs ni rien du tout… Il était juste le même, sauf que maintenant, il m'enseignait l'Anatomie Humaine et il n'allait pas tarder à se décomposer lorsqu'il remarquera que je suis une de ses élèves. Une de ses détestables élèves !

« Oh, mon Dieu, si seulement on pouvait étudier son anatomie à lui. » Couina Angela à mes côté mais j'étais trop livide pour répondre quoi que ce soit.

Notre nouveau professeur était en train d'écrire son nom au tableau. Son nom que je connaissais parfaitement.

Carlisle putain de Cullen.

« Je suis Carlisle Cullen. Je remplace ce bon vieux Gerandy jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Il faut croire… Que vous l'avez terrifié. Il a pris une retraite anticipée, sans aucun préavis. » Tout me monde rit à son entrée en matière, sauf moi. Je sentais que mes oreilles chauffaient. Gêne, angoisse… Malaise.

Carlisle avait fréquenté ma mère du temps où l'on était encore à San Diego, il y a trois ans. Bien sûr, je lui avais réservé mes attitudes de petite fille rebelle dès l'instant où je l'ai vu mais il ne s'en était pas formalisé. Contrairement aux autres amants de Renée, il ne me considérait pas comme une gêne dans leur relation. Il ne me regardait pas comme s'il était mon potentiel méchant beau père mais plutôt comme s'il était… Mon ami. Il me faisait de vraies conversations, de vraies plaisanteries et parfois même de vrais repas… J'avais rapidement été sous le charme mais Renée trouvait qu'il n'était pas assez riche pour songer au long terme. Lorsque j'ai protesté, elle a tout de suite décidé que l'on devait quitter la ville et que moi, je devais aller voir mon vrai père. Elle pensait sans doute que j'avais besoin d'affection paternelle…

Aujourd'hui, avec du recul, je savais qu'elle avait raison.

« Eh bien, quelqu'un veut il me résumer ce que vous avez appris ces deux derniers mois? »

Je vis presque la totalité des filles lever la main, voulant attirer l'attention de notre nouveau professeur et je me tassai sur ma chaise. Je n'imagine vraiment pas sa tête s'il en venait à croiser mon regard… Ma mère et moi… Etions parties si subitement, sans même lui dire au revoir (enfin, moi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir). Nous avons du lui laisser un souvenir bien amer.

Angela m'interrogea du regard mais comme elle vit que je n'étais pas disposée à expliquer, elle ne me dérangea plus le restant du cours.

Heureusement pour moi, le cours d'Anatomie Humaine était le cours le plus suivi de Pacific University, ce qui faisait donc que nous avions une salle en formation gradin remplie d'à peu près une centaine de personnes. Carlisle ne regarda jamais aux premiers rangs et j'en fus soulagée.

Lorsque le cours prit fin, je ne me rendis pas compte que je fus la première à me lever et évidemment… C'était une faute stratégique plutôt… Non stratégique.

« Isabella? » J'étais déjà dos à lui mais je devinai aisément son air incrédule, son froncement de sourcils.

Ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Mon cœur battait la chamade et j'avais fermé les yeux alors que j'hésitai entre deux marches.

Qu'étais-je censée dire ? Qu'étais-je censée faire ? Faire la sourde oreille ? Tout le monde l'avait entendu m'appeler !

Cette dernière constatation me fit grimacer et je rouvris les yeux… Pour m'apercevoir que tout le monde me regardait. Nom d'un chien !

« Euh… Mh. Oui, professeur Cullen ? » Bredouillai je en me retournant vers lui, serrant mon classeur contre ma poitrine.

Je savais que la pointe d'indifférence dans ma voix devait le choquer car il était tout sauf un étranger pour moi.

Je me souvins soudain d'un après midi à la plage, derrière la maison. Carlisle avait prévu d'emmener Renée au centre commercial mais celle-ci avait eu un empêchement de dernière minute. Il m'avait vu toute seule au bord de la mer alors nous avons discuté… Je lui avais avoué que je n'avais jamais fait de château de sable avec un vrai ami alors nous en avions fabriqué un avant de courir partout comme des gosses. Ce que j'avais omis de dire, c'était le fait que je n'avais jamais fait ça avec aucun de mes parents, non plus. Et en l'espace de cet après midi, j'étais juste… Retombée dans une enfance qui n'avait jamais été mienne.

« Il y a encore les polycopiés à distribuer, retournez à votre place, s'il vous plait. »

Je le regardais fixement en obtempérant… Il fronçait toujours les sourcils mais semblait s'être remis de sa surprise. Il distribua les polycopiés et je pus enfin sortir, non sans qu'il me lance des regards interrogateurs...

J'avais besoin de m'exprimer, de me confier, de parler tout simplement mais je ne savais pas à qui. Ma mère ferait une crise cardiaque si je lui disais que j'ai revu son ancien amant que j'adorais.

Et au final, je me retrouvai assise toute seule au starbuck, à ruminer ce fait : je n'avais pas eu de vrais amis depuis Carlisle. Comment avais-je fait exactement ? Avais-je oublié comment c'était ? M'étais je habitué à ces amis passagers ? Ces amis objets ?

Je soupirai, me passai nerveusement la main dans les cheveux… J'allais parfaitement bien. Avec ou sans amis, j'étais en bonne et due forme. Pas comblée, certes mais je me sentais… Bien.

« Je peux m'asseoir… ? Bella ? »

Je relevai la tête et vis Carlisle, tout souriant, dans son petit costume noir. Je fus surprise de revoir ce sourire chaleureux fendre ce visage si familier. Celui de mon vieil ami, dans tous les sens du terme.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour.

« Ce café est réservé aux étudiants, professeur Cullen ! » Protestai je faussement alors qu'il s'asseyait en face de moi.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'était pas spécifié à l'entrée. Cet endroit paraissait juste réservé aux gens cools et j'en fais partie. N'est ce pas ? »

Je pouffai de rire, la glace avait si facilement céder. « Pas mal, celle là ! »

« Merci. Alors ?» Il se frotta avidement les mains puis prit le menu. « Qu'est ce qu'on a là ? Hum… Tu devrais prendre une salade composée, un jus de fruit sans sucre, du poisson frit et… Tu auras droit à une coupe de glace, en dessert.»

Il me fit un sourire éclatant et je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver beau. Cela m'avait dérangé, un temps, d'admettre que Carlisle était particulièrement bien foutu, vu comment il était vieux. Mais plus maintenant… J'avais appris à voir les choses comme elles l'étaient. A accepter les choses comme elles l'étaient. Et la beauté de Carlisle était un fait indiscutable.

« Désolée, le diététicien, j'ai déjà commandé un sandwich au poulet et un coca. » Repris je calmement.

« Je suis le médecin, Bella, tu devrais m'écouter. »

« Oui mais je ne suis pas malade alors… »

A ce moment là, la serveuse apporta ma commande et je lui souris en mordant dans mon sandwich. Ou dans mon moitié de sandwich.

« Tu devrais manger plus que ça, Bella… » Plaida t il en fronçant le nez. « Le Docteur Gerandy ne vous a pas enseigné l'utilité des apports nutritionnels, en classe ? »

« Le Docteur Gerandy est un fana de l'étiquette sociale, pourquoi est ce que je l'écouterais ? »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai » Concéda t il avec un sourire en coin. « Et toi, tu es une adolescente rebelle. »

« J'ai vingt ans, Carlisle. » Lui fis je remarquer.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. »

Je souris à son ton paternaliste. C'était tellement Carlisle. Pas la peine d'avoir un débat argumenté avec lui… Je me contentai alors de finir mon sandwich et lorsque la dernière bouchée fut avalée, il me fixa avec insistance. Je me sentis un peu…

« Tu as faim. » Commença t il avec une voix grave que je connaissais parfaitement.

Et merde !

« Tu as faim et tu as besoin de commander quelque chose de bon. Steak. Frite. Pâtes. Fromage. Crevettes. Lasagnes. Mousse au chocolat. Sundae. »

…

« Tu veux manger et c'est ce que tu vas faire. »

Carlisle me tapota la main et voilà ! J'avais faim ! Il était impossible avec ça !

« Faudrait que tu me dises comment marche ton machin hypnotique, un jour ! » Bougonnai je en rappelant la serveuse.

« Je ne t'hypnotise pas, Bella. Je te prouve juste que tu as besoin de manger. » Sourit il.

« Ha ! Alors tu avoues que tu as fait quelque chose ! »

« Tu veux autre chose, Bella ? » Demanda la serveuse qui commençait à bien me connaitre.

Oui, je voulais beaucoup de chose maintenant, je mourais de faim… Merci à Carlisle et son don hypnotique.

« Ouais, euh, je voudrais une salade mexicaine, un milkshake banane, un steak cuit à point... »

« Non, un poisson frit. » Intervint Carlisle. Je lui lançai un regard mauvais.

« … Et un Sundae Fraise. » Ajoutai je. Carlisle roula des yeux.

« Eh bien, tu as de l'appétit, aujourd'hui ! » Commenta ma serveuse, tout en notant ma commande, un petit sourire aux lèvres. « Vous voulez le poisson frit, professeur ? »

Mince ! C'est vrai que Carlisle était mon professeur. Je déjeunais avec un professeur ! C'était interdit de sortir avec son prof, tout le monde sait ça… En plus, j'étais une garce matérialiste qui venait de plaquer Mike Newton. Merde ! Ma putain de tête était mise à prix !

« Oui, avec un smoothie mangue-fraise-orange. » Répondit Carlisle. « Avec un peu de chance, elle préférera ça à la place du steak et du milkshake. »

La serveuse sourit et partit derrière le comptoir. L'angoisse avait pris le dessus sur ma faim provoquée.

« Carlisle, tu te rends compte que tu es mon professeur ? » Lui reprochai je.

« Je l'ai toujours été, il me semble. » Il haussa les épaules. « Mais je suis surpris que tu ais choisi la médecine. Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé. »

Je baissai les yeux, rougissant légèrement… Je vous avais dit que j'étais une putain de petite princesse avec lui. Mais je n'avais surtout pas envie d'avoir à lui expliquer pourquoi j'avais choisi de faire médecine. Je ne l'avais jamais dit à personne.

« Oui mais, là n'est pas le problème. » Répliquai je.

« Alors où il est ? »

« Eh bien… Tu sais que c'est interdit de… »

« De quoi ? » Reprit il nonchalamment.

« Quoi, quoi ? Tu ne peux pas être bête à ce point ? Regarde toi, regarde moi ! » Fis je avec un geste de la main un peu hystérique.

Il obtempéra et arqua un sourcil. « Et qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Tu as l'âge d'être ma fille. Où est le problème ? »

Je lui fis les gros yeux, ahurie qu'il n'ait pas encore percuté.

« Tu ne devrais pas être là. » Lâchai je brusquement.

« Oh » Souffla t il incrédule. « Merci, moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir. »

Je soupirai. « Carlisle… Etudiante… Professeur… Interdit. » Lui expliquai je en nous pointant du doigt tour à tour.

« Et alors ? On s'en fout ! Toi et moi, on sait bien qu'on est amis. » Coupa t il, agacé.

« Mais les autres… »

« Les autres ? » S'exclama t il, outré. « Depuis quand est ce que Bella Swan se préoccupe de ce que disent les autres ? »

Je pouffai de rire malgré moi… Ouais… _Depuis quand est ce que Bella Swan se préoccupe de ce que disent les autres ? … _

« Depuis qu'elle n'est plus un adolescente rebelle ? » Souris je.

Il pouffa de rire et je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir soulagée. C'était complètement dingue de retrouver Carlisle après trois ans et se parler comme ça comme si de rien n'était… J'ai du changer, je suppose mais lui, il était toujours le même. En fait, de nous deux, il était sûrement l'adolescent rebelle… Celui qui ne vieillissait jamais.

Nos commandes arrivèrent à notre table et je lorgnai légèrement sur son smoothie.

« Alors, ma belle ? Dis moi ce que tu deviens ? » Sourit Carlisle en mettant les avant bras en appui sur la table. « J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaitre sans tes teeshirt noirs et tes bracelets à clous. »

« Oh, la ferme. Je n'en ai jamais porté et tu le sais. » Dis je en roulant des yeux.

« Tu écoutes toujours les Guns and Roses ? »

« Je n'ai jamais écouté Guns and Roses. »

« AC/DC alors ? »

« Tu sais que commence à parler comme un vieux, Carlisle. » Me moquai je.

« Oh, attends, j'ai d'autres références… Les Kill it in cage! »

J'éclatai franchement de rire.

« Bien essayé, mon vieux, mais ce sont les _Killswitch Engage._ »

« Argh, j'étais pourtant sûr que je l'avais ! »

Nous rîmes encore une fois et je m'attaquai sans m'apercevoir à mon steak. Je devais vraiment mourir de faim dans mon subconscient !

« Hum… Je vois que tu vas dévorer ton plat. Et si je te posais des questions à réponse rapide. Comme ça, tu ne seras pas en retard pour ton prochain cours et tu pourras tout finir. »

J'acquiesçai vivement, la bouche plein de nourriture, le faisant rire.

« Alors… Depuis combien de temps tu es ici ? »

« Trois mois. » Répondis je en deux cuillérées (ça se dit fourchettées ? Je mange la salade).

« Tu te plais ici ? »

« Non. »

Il grogna.

« T'as été où avant ? »

« Phoenix puis Denver. »

« La raison du déménagement de Phoenix ? »

« Renée. »

Il tressaillit légèrement à son prénom et je lui offris un regard d'excuse. Apparemment, il ne voulait pas en parler. C'était pourtant un sujet inévitable, selon moi.

« Et Denver ? »

« Même chose. »

«T'as une voiture ? »

« Chevrolet Camaro 2010. » Souris-je en buvant un peu de mon milkshake.

« Excellent modèle… Tu as un chien ? »

« T'fous pas de ma gueule ! »

« Désolé. » S'esclaffa t il. « Euhm… Un petit ami alors ? »

« Plaqué. »

C'est fou ce que Carlisle avait du mal à dissocier les chiens des petits amis. Cela me rappelle quelqu'un…

« Des amis proches ? »

« Toi. Les livres. Mes écouteurs. »

« Tu m'envois flatté… Et quelque peu déçu. »

« Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas que je fréquente des vieux ? » Me moquai je. J'avais fini la salade et la moitié de mon steak.

« Non, ça te fait vivre comme une vieille. »

« Les vieilles n'ont pas d'écouteurs, Carlisle. »

Il grimaça, pas très convaincu…

« Très bien, Très bien. Qu'est ce que j'ai raté d'autres en trois ans ? Fais moi un résumé, comme ça, je saurais tout. » Reprit il.

« Pas grand-chose. J'ai pris deux centimètres, trois kilos… »

« Faux. T'es plus maigre »

Je roulai des yeux.

« J'ai arrêté les cours de guitare, me suis enfin percé les oreilles et… Euh… J'ai un tatouage. »

« Tu _quoi_ ? » S'étrangla t il. « M-Montre moi ça ! »

Je fronçai les sourcils face à sa réaction. Il avait l'air… Paniqué.

« Hors de question. Je ne le montre qu'aux gens cools et ton attitude prouve clairement que tu ne l'es pas, alors… »

« Bella, qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris de faire ça ? Tu sais que c'est dangereux ? » Me sermonna t il.

« J'ai fait ça dans un institut très clean, t'inquiète. Ca m'a couté au moins cinq cent dollars pour me le faire faire, l'aiguille était à usage unique, l'encre ne contenait pas de plombs et on m'a carrément faire prendre une douche à l'alcool. » Plaisantai je. « Je ne le regrette pas. » Repris je plus sérieusement

« Pas encore. » Gronda t il. « Où se trouve ce tatouage? »

Je soupirai. Carlisle était un trop bon médecin pour être un ami super cool alors je n'allais tout simplement pas lui faire faire une crise cardiaque. Je croisai mes bras devant ma poitrine et le regardai sévèrement. Il céda le premier.

« D'accord, Bella… Passons. Je suppose qu'un coup de laser s'imposera dans cinq ou six ans…»

« Hey, j'ai un tatouage et il n'est pas sans signification ! » Me plaignis je, vexée.

« Ah oui ? Alors dis-moi au moins à quoi ça ressemble ? »

« C'est… Un petit symbole celte avec… Mon prénom. » Bredouillai je, surprise par sa réponse.

Carlisle parut étonné. Mais il s'attendait à quoi ? Un dragon dessiné sur mon bras gauche ? Un papillon sur le bas de mon dos ? Un kanji sur les fesses ?

« Je suppose donc que c'est un petit cercle à arabesque ? » Devina t il avec un sourire léger.

« Avec mon prénom, je l'ai dessiné moi même. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te le montrer. » Lui dis je plus sèchement que je ne le voulais. Automatiquement, ma main alla rejoindre l'emplacement du tatouage : derrière ma nuque.

Carlisle sourit encore et je sus qu'il avait deviné…

J'avais fini mon plat. Il n'avait pas touché au sien. Un silence gênant s'installa alors entre nous. Je regardai instinctivement ma montre… Il était encore tôt. Trop tôt pour que je fuis ce nouvel atmosphère mais Carlisle semblait à cours de questions et je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir des choses à lui demander. Je n'avais jamais eu à faire à un ami revenu d'entre les morts, encore moins à un ami de quarante six ans qui parlait comme un ado. Bien sûr, je pouvais parler des raisons de notre départ mais je n'étais pas sûre que parler de ma mère lui ferait du bien. Il était ici en tant que mon ami. Pas en tant que mon ex-futur-beau-père.

« Tu vas le manger, ça ? » Lui dis je finalement en indiquant son poisson intact.

« Tu as assez mangé pour deux, je crois. » Sourit il.

« Ouais, ben, tu ne penses pas que je devrais manger plus au cas où tu ne me verrais pas dans les prochains jours ? » Plaisantai je.

« Bella, pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'as jamais recontacté ? » Demanda t il de but en blanc.

Je baissai les yeux, perturbée. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait aborder ça de manière si… Brutale.

« Je… »

« Si c'est parce que Renée a rompu avec moi, ce n'est pas une excuse. »

« Si, c'en est une. » Marmonnai je dans une barbe que je n'avais pas.

C'en était une parce qu'elle n'aimait pas que je m'attache à quelqu'un comme Carlisle et à son compte bancaire qui n'avait pas assez de zéro! Mais j'ai été bête… J'avais la carte de visite du Docteur Cullen bien enfoui dans ma boite à souvenirs marqué « San Diego », sous mon lit.

« Bella, je croyais que nous étions amis ! » S'offusqua t il. « Pour ma part, tu étais déjà comme ma fille. J'étais mort d'inquiétude à ton sujet et je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai du agacé Renée pour avoir de tes nouvelles ! »

Je grimaçai puis déglutis difficilement, à la fois touchée et choquée de sa confession. Bien sûr que Renée ne m'a rien dit. Je ne devais pas m'attacher à Carlisle. Mais je suis tout de même surprise qu'il ait eut l'audace de recontacter la pour moi. Savoir qu'il me considérait comme sa fille me déstabilisa un peu, beaucoup… Et lorsque je relevai les yeux vers lui, je pus voir à travers son masque de froideur qu'il était en colère. Carlisle paraissait tellement adulte lorsqu'il se fâchait… Je devrais peut être le considérer comme tel, de temps en temps.

« Je sais, Carlisle… C'est juste… »

« J'aimais ta mère. Elle te l'avait dit ? » M'interrompit il, le regard douloureux.

« Quoi ? » Fut tout ce que je trouvais à dire.

Il sourit légèrement mais il exprimait plus d'amertume que de joie.

C'était quoi ce bordel ?

« J'ai… Je suppose que j'ai mérité qu'elle ne te l'ait pas dit, à l'époque. Elle avait fui à cause de moi et c'était compréhensible. »

Ma bouche s'ouvrit grand, prête à contester cette horrible profanation mais il me prit de court en expliquant tout de suite :

« J'avais beaucoup de problèmes lorsque j'ai rencontré ta mère, tu sais. Je n'ai… Pas toujours été comme je le suis à présent. »

« Peut être mais cette garce ne te mérite pas ! » M'indignai je.

« S'il te plait, ne parle pas comme ça de ta mère. » Soupira t il, las.

« Mais, tu ne sais même pas ce qu'elle avait en tête lorsque… »

« Je sais ce qui l'intéresse, Bella, ce qui la motive et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Ta mère est juste… Ambitieuse. »

« Dire qu'elle est _juste_ ambitieuse est un euphémisme. » Grommelai je. Je détestais qu'il prenne cette voix toute douce pour parler de Renée comme si elle était… Enfin, peu importe !

Un rire amer secoua Carlisle alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

« Qui voit-elle en ce moment ? » S'enquit-il, le regard fixé sur le plastique laminé de la table.

« Jenks. » Crachai je, acide.

« Je vois que ce n'est pas un de tes meilleurs amis. »

« Il croit que l'Escherichia coli est un nouveau groupe de rock. » Lui appris je avec un regard mauvais.

Il éclata d'un rire franc et l'évidence me frappa immédiatement: le plan anti-Jenks… Il était juste devant moi ! C'était… Un coup du destin ! Putain, pourquoi n'y avais je pas penser dès que je l'ai vu ? On est super potes, il est trop canon pour ma mère et il est…

« Et si tu me disais ce que moi, j'ai raté en trois ans ? »

_Genre… As-tu finalement obtenu une voiture pour tes randonnées, un coupé pour tes promenades en ville, une berline pour aller à ton boulot ? _

_As-tu obtenu deux zéros de plus sur ton compte bancaire ou un truc dans le genre ? _

_T'aurais encore envie de ma mère ?_

Ouais, j'étais une salope entremetteuse très chère payée !

« Les vieilles personnes ne se plaignent pas aux plus jeunes, Bella. Et puis, à dix sept ans, t'as déjà raté une bonne partie de mon histoire. C'est assez compliqué. » Répondit il calmement.

Ca, c'est vrai. Je savais juste qu'il était divorcé et qu'il avait d'autres enfants… Deux filles, d'après ce que j'ai entendu de ses conversations avec Renée. Mais je ne savais rien d'autre. Et je comptais bien y remédier.

« Accepterais-tu alors de diner avec moi pour me raconter l'intégralité de ton histoire ? » Lui proposai je.

« Ce serait avec plaisir. »

« Ce soir ? » Insistai je.

« Tu as peur que je m'enfuis ? » Railla t il.

« Aïe. »

« Ce soir, d'accord. Où veux-tu diner, Bella ? »

« Comme je t'ai invité et que je ne suis pas capable de te payer un repas à quatre cent dollars le plat, je pensais plutôt à chez moi. » Répliquai je sur un ton calculateur.

Il me fixa, suspicieux. Carlisle était peut être un adulte presque 'has been' mas il était loin d'être bête.

« Avec Renée. » Fit il. Ce n'était même pas une question, c'était une constatation…

« Ouais. Tu ne veux pas la revoir, je suppose. » Dis je avec une fausse moue boudeuse.

« _Elle_ ne veux pas me revoir. Si elle est partie de la ville, il y a une raison, tu sais. Et je n'ai pas tellement envie de me montrer persistant ou autre… Tu vois, c'est… Hm. Tu comprendras… »

Ce. Mec. Est. Complètement. Accro. A. Ma. Mère.

Comment avais je fais pour ne pas le voir ? Quel genre d'homme adorerait parler autant avec la fille de sa maitresse ? Etais je aussi bête à dix sept ans ?

_Tu étais trop obsédée par l'idée de faire ton premier château de sable, c'est tout !_

« C'est juste… Un diner entre amis. Je vais lui en parler d'abord et si elle ne veut pas… Eh bien, elle ne sera pas là. » Lui promis je.

« Bella. » Souffla t il, peiné.

« Je l'appellerai d'abord. » Répétai je, insistante.

Il soupira, se saisit l'arête de son nez puis me regarda franchement dans les yeux.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a déjà dit non lorsque tu l'invite à diner ? » Se moqua t il.

« Tu serais bien le premier, Carlisle. » Riais je.

« Bon, très bien. Donnes moi juste ton adresse et… Je viendrais aussitôt que j'aurais terminé mes services. »

« Oh ? Tu travaille à l'hôpital ? » M'enquis je, étonnée.

« Faut bien que je pratique si je ne veux pas perdre la main. » Sourit il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'écrivis mon adresse sur un papier et le lui donnai. Et après lui avoir assuré une dernière fois que j'appellerais ma mère pour demander son avis, je courus pour rejoindre mon cours de l'après midi.

Bien sûr, il était hors de question que je prévienne Renée.

~o0IMS0o~

Hum… Je sais pas vous mais moi j'adore Carlisle ! x)

Alors... Je vois déjà d'ici les « Où est Edward ? » écrits sur vos panneaux fluorescents… Oh mais où est Edward? Bon. Je me tais pour laisser un faux suspens, même si je sais que plus de la moitié d'entre vous a déjà deviné où il est. :D Et alors... Et alors j'ai décidé que dans pas longtemps (Chapitre 3 ou 4, ça dépend de comment je vais finir le 3.), j'ai décidé que l'on verrait Edward. Sa gueule d'ange et tout. Mmmmh... Faut que je me dépêche d'écrire ça. Et aussi d'écrire le chapitre 7 de "Permis de conduite". Encore désolé pour ce retard.

Reviews?

A bientôt mes cocos.

Areka


	4. Le prix de l'impulsivité

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent bien sûr à Stephenie Meyer, seule cette pauvre fiction est à moi.

Titre : Money talk

Genre : Drama/Family/Romance, rated M pour langage cru et/ou plus, OOC Flagrant.

Résumé : L'argent. Le Sexe. L'argent. Le sexe. Et rien d'autre. Aurais je du comprendre ? Aurais je du l'accepter ? Peut être n'aurais je pas du ouvrir mon cœur pour qu'ils me poignardent et me saignent tour à tour… ? +18, langage cru et/ou plus.

Note de l'auteur:

Hey, hey, hey! Quoi de neuf mes cocottes? J'espère que vous allez bien parce que je vous offre aujourd'hui un nouveau chapitre, très long, très pleins de bons et de mauvais trucs (surtout de mauvais trucs en fait mais ne me tuez pas!). Un grand merci à toutes celles qui m'ont commenté, je crois que je vous ai tous répondu par MP. :) Merci aussi à celles qui me mettent en Alerte et favorite. Ne soyez pas timide car c'est tout qui nous motive, vous savez. :)

Réponse à Lily: Je suis heureuse que tu aimes la relation entre Bella et Carlisle. Je suis toujours pour le gentil docteur Cullen! Je déteste les fics qui l'avilissent... Carlisle est cool! Qui peut se vanter d'avoir un papa comme ça? Et oui, Bella devient une paria mais on n'a pas encore tout vu. Quant à tes questions pour Edward... Je pense que ce chapitre devrait d'éclairer un peu plus.

Bonne lecture les filles

~o0IMS0o~

_Money Talk. Car tout a un prix._

_Voici celui de l'impulsivité._

~o0IMS0o~

Chapitre 3

Il y avait certaines choses que je savais. Et d'autres que je ne savais pas. Mais tout ce que je savais en mettant un pied à l'appartement était que ça allait être… Une. Putain. De. Soirée.

Jenks !

Qu'est ce qu'il fout ici ?

« Tiens, t'as l'air surprise de me voir. » Me lança t il alors que je déboulais dans le salon.

« Surprise est un bien grand mot. » Marmonnai je avec mauvaise humeur.

Puis je me figeai en découvrant une autre tête à côté de l'avocat du diable. Une tête aux longs cheveux blonds.

« Oh. Bella… Je te présente mon fils, James. » Sourit mielleusement Jenks.

Le dit James se leva et me fit face. Il portait une chemise noire, un jean et des santiags. Histoire de faire décontracté, j'imagine ?

« Salut Bella. » Retentit la voix grave de Jenks Junior. « Mon père m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. »

Ses yeux bleus électriques parcoururent rapidement mon corps et je remarquai tout de suite ce même air concupiscent et pervers que Jenks Senior affichait à chacune de mes apparitions. Je dus me tenir sur le fauteuil devant moi pour ne pas aller lui arracher les couilles et les lui faire bouffer en l'obligeant à mâcher. Quelle bande de connards ! Quand bien même ses cheveux blonds soigneusement noués en catogan voulaient suggérer que c'était un gentleman, je pouvais voir clairement dans son jeu.

« Ah, chérie, tu es là ! » S'exclama ma mère en me serrant dans ses bras.

Moi, j'étais raide comme un piquet. Je fusillai Jenks et Jenks du regard.

« Alors. Nous avons pensé à une sortie à quatre. Qu'est ce que tu en dis, chérie ? » S'enthousiasma ma mère, habillée d'une robe rouge plutôt courte.

Je réagis enfin et lui jetai un regard écœuré. « Tu ne crois sérieusement pas que je vais sortir avec _James _? » Crachai je, venimeuse.

Ma mère écarquilla les yeux et s'apprêta à me gronder pour mon ton impoli. Oh que non !

« Faites ce que vous avez à faire. De toute façon, j'ai autre chose de prévu. » La contrecarrai je rapidement.

« Hum. Oh ? Et qu'est ce que tu as prévu ? » Intervint Jenks père avec un sourire en coin.

Je me tournai vers lui en lui offrant mon regard le plus hostile que j'ai en réserve.

_J'ai prévu… De t'arracher la tête avec une pince à épiler géante, de le donne à bouffer à ton imbécile fils, d'arracher ensuite la tête de ton fils avec la même pince à épiler géante et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la génération suivante. Voilà. Ce. Que. J'ai. Prévu._

« J'ai invité un ami à diner à la maison. » Dis je calmement.

« Oh. » Fit ma mère, un peu déçue. « Quel ami ? Mike ? »

« Mike n'est pas un ami. » Persifflai je.

Puis une idée germa dans mon esprit tordu… Enfin, ce n'était pas tellement une idée tordue étant donné que c'était tellement évident. J'allais être une putain de super salope avec eux mais cela en valait foutrement le coup…

« Mais si vous voulez, vous pouvez toujours vous joindre à nous. Je cuisinerai. » Souris je soudain, de la manière la plus innocente qui soit. Mon attitude était tellement fausse que ça ne marcherait qu'avec les débiles mentaux.

« Oh, mais c'est une excellente idée ! » S'extasia ma mère en tapant dans ses mains.

Vous voyez ?

« Mais… Bébé. Nous avons déjà réservé chez Harper, je crois qu'il serait vexé si nous annulions. » Protesta Jenks.

« Roh ! Qu'il aille se vexer en enfer, ce n'est pas tous les jours que Bella propose gentiment de faire la cuisine. Cela doit être un ami important, n'est ce pas, chérie ? »

_Tu n'as même pas idée, Renée._

« Oui, c'est un… _Très vieil_ ami. Mais ne vous dérangez pas pour moi. » Feignis je.

« Moi, j'aimerais bien rester et gouter la cuisine de Bella. » S'imposa Jenks fils.

Et j'eus bien l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas que ma cuisine qu'il avait envie de _gouter_…

Jenks Père eut l'air à la fois surpris et émerveillé.

« Parfait, dans ce cas ! » Céda t il en levant la main dans un geste de résignation. « Dinons avec Bella et son ami ! Nous n'aurons qu'à passer chez Harper en fin de soirée. Son fils vient de rentrer et il voulait fêter ça avec nous. »

« Oh ? Ah oui… Bella, tu viendrais avec nous ? Nous pourrions juste commander des desserts, non ? »

« Tant que l'on dine avec mon ami, tout me va. » Répliquai-je en ricanant intérieurement.

Je m'éloignai vers la cuisine pendant qu'ils discutaient et sortis du frigo de quoi préparer des lasagnes, ma spécialité. C'était vraiment dommage que je ne puisse pas empoisonner le repas sans risquer ma vie mais au moins, je savais que j'allais empoisonner cette soirée de merde !

Je m'attelai donc à ma tâche et râpai plus de fromage que nécessaire, priant de toutes mes forces pour que Jenks fils et Jenks père aient une intolérance au lactose, genre un truc vraiment mortel.

Je fus bien déçue lorsque Jenks Fils s'approcha du plan de travail pour prendre un morceau de gouda au cumin et le grignoter. Pas de suffocations. Pas de flatulence. Pas de renflement. Rien. Dommage.

Comme notre maison était d'un style américain classique, toute les pièces étaient presque en connexion, avec des arcades et des murs stratégiquement placés pour que je puisse apercevoir la salle à manger, le salon et même un petit bout du vestibule depuis la cuisine. Et en l'occurrence, j'étais obligé de voir Renée et Jenks se rouler une pelle monumentale sur le canapé du salon.

Je fus tirée de ce spectacle dégueulasse par un mouvement de James.

Quels parents pouvaient appeler leur enfant James Jenks, franchement ? Ce n'était pas un nom, c'était une punition !

« Mon père avait raison, t'as un joli p'tit cul. » Commenta James avec un sourire pervers.

J'en eus des frissons de dégoût mais je ne répondis pas. Il allait bientôt être foutu dehors de toute façon. Carlisle allait prendre la place de son père. Je ferai tout pour. Carlisle allait arriver. Il me sortira de ce guêpier.

« Il m'a aussi dit que t'as une grande gueule. » Continua t il tout en me détaillant. « Mais ça me dérange pas. C'est un caractère prometteur et puis, j'ai une muselière au cas où tu mords, quoi que je m'en plaindrai pas je suppose. »

« Tu ne veux pas aussi me demander en mariage, en passant ? » Crachai je en plongeant mes pâtes dans l'eau bouillante.

Il inclina la tête de côté et sourit narquoisement.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu te faisais baiser par le fils Newton depuis quelques semaines. C'est vrai ? »

Je me retournai si brusquement vers lui que j'entendis mon cou craquer sous le choc. Bordel de merde ! Il s'intéressait aux ragots d'une fac guindée maintenant ? Qui lui avait dit ça ?

« Oh n'ais pas l'air si offensée, chérie. Je suis récemment devenu l'avocat de la famille Newton et je suis comme un grand frère pour Mike. Il m'a tout dit sur toi. Et quand je dis tout, ça comporte aussi tes… Hum. Manière de catins. Tu l'as plaquée j'imagine ? »

Mike ! Il lui avait dit ! Il lui avait… Merde ! Ce mec allait se faire émasculer, demain ! Comment osait il ?

_Je te signale que c'est toi qui a cherché à le séduire histoire de te protéger_. Me souffla ma voix intérieure.

Ouais ben, merci Bella Culpabilité, maintenant passe moi Bella la Garce !

Je soupirai.

Merde. Putain. Et re-merde !

Mes doigts se crispaient alors que je préparai sauce tomate et la viande hachée précuite, les mettant à cuire dans une grande casserole.

Je n'avais pas envie d'entendre ce que Mike lui avait dit. Je savais que cela me blesserait. Quand bien même c'était moi qui était allé le chercher. Je ne voulais pas. Quelle fille apprécierait que son ex ait parlé d'elle derrière son dos et surtout d'une manière aussi dégradante?

Mais il me sembla que James remarqua ma détresse et il fit exactement l'opposé de ce que je souhaitai. Il se leva, se plaça derrière moi et se mit à me chuchoter à l'oreille.

« Mike a dit… Que tu avais une putain de chatte foutrement humide et serrée. »

Mes mâchoires se contractèrent violemment alors que j'essayai de rester stoïque à ces mots. Tant qu'il gardait une certaine distance… Je ne risquais rien. Il fallait que je reste calme. Pour Carlisle. Lorsque Carlisle sera là, tout ira bien. Tout ira mieux. Il sera tellement bien que ma mère ne verrait que lui. Et puis, il y aura quelqu'un pour veiller sur moi…

Carlisle sera là. Pour moi.

« Ce petit veinard a vraiment du prendre son pied avec toi. » Rit James à mon oreille. « Il m'a également dit… Que tu aimais chevaucher les grosses queues. »

Carlisle allait venir. D'une minute à l'autre.

« On pourrait s'y mettre dès ce soir si tu veux. T'en dis quoi ? »

Il n'y avait aucune raison de me sentir menacée. Carlisle était comme un père pour moi, et il liquidera Jenks Senior et Junior s'ils osent faire ou dire quoi que ce soit qui me blesserait. N'est ce pas ?

« Non ?… Oh, je vois… Tu veux du liquide comme ta mère, c'est ça ?... Hum… Mille dollars ? » Proposa t il. Je restai silencieuse. « Non ? Deux milles alors ? »

Je serrai très fort la cuiller en bois, faisant semblant de touiller le contenu de la casserole.

_Pense à sa tête lorsqu'il se fera rétamer par Carlisle._

« Bon, on va pas y passer la soirée… Cinq mille dollars et je veux la totale. C'est assez? Mon père paye la moitié à ta mère après chaque nuit. »

« … »

Ma colère… Etait… Aveuglante.

Sans même m'en apercevoir, je compris une demi-seconde trop vite qu'il avait posé ses mains de part et d'autre de ma hanche, un râle, un frottement et la casserole brulante se retrouva sur sa main posée à ma gauche.

Il cria, tomba à terre et je renversai avec une joie malsaine la sauce tomate encore bouillante sur sa queue dressée.

Renée et Jenks accoururent mais il était déjà trop tard. James hurlait déjà de douleur, sur le sol de la cuisine, barbouillé de l'épaisse mixture rouge.

« Bella, mais qu'est ce que tu as fait ? » Hurla ma mère alors qu'elle se tenait la tête entre ses mains, complètement affolée.

Jenks père était penché sur son fils, livide, ne savait apparemment pas quoi faire. Finalement, il tira sur la boucle de ceinture de James et je compris qu'il allait le déshabiller. Beurk. Faut que je quitte les lieux.

« Oh, ne pense surtout pas que tu vas t'éclipser comme ça. Petite garce ! »

C'était Jenks Senior, et je ne l'avais pas vu se relever. Il tenait à présent fermement mon petit bras, me cassant presque les os, tellement sa poigne était serrée. Je grimaçai, les larmes aux bords des yeux, cherchant une quelconque échappatoire. Cela me faisait mal au-delà des mots mais la douleur physique ne fut rien comparée à ce que je ressentis lorsque je trouvai le regard de Renée. Elle avait l'air… Furieuse contre moi. Dégoutée. Honteuse. Déçue.

Putain.

Je recherchais une putain d'aide, un putain d'instinct maternel dans ses yeux parce que son imbécile d'amant me faisait mal et c'est tout ce à quoi j'ai droit ? De la déception ? Sérieusement ?

Non, je ne pleure pas de tristesse, je pleure de rage !

« Renée, appelle les urgences. » Ordonna froidement Jenks. « Moi et ta fille, on a des choses à se dire. »

« … »

Je pensais que Renée ne pourrais jamais me blesser plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait.

Je pensais savoir où étaient ses limites.

Mais comme je le disais, il y avait certaines choses que je savais. D'autres que je ne savais pas. Et à l'instant, je ne savais pas à quel putain de point Renée avait regretté de m'avoir eu comme fille. Tous les bons souvenirs de ma mère partirent en fumée dès l'instant où elle me tourna le dos pour obéir à ce porc et sauver ce fils de pute.

Et cela me fit foutrement mal.

Jenks me jeta férocement sur le canapé du salon avant de me mitrailler du regard.

« Sale connasse, pourquoi tu n'as pas juste écarté les jambes à la demande, hein ? Tu te crois différente peut être mais laisse moi te dire une chose, ce que tu as fait, ce soir, cela ne restera pas sans conséquence et crois moi quand je te dis que je vais te pourrir la vie ! » Il saisit violemment mon menton, enfonçant ses doigts osseux dans ma peau. « Je crois que tu n'as pas encore réalisé que personne ne veut de toi ici, hum ? Regarde ta mère. Elle est quelque chose, et toi, t'es tellement rien. Et je vais définitivement te réduire à néant dès que James sera sur pieds. »

Je lui crachai instinctivement au visage et le coup partit tout seul.

Je n'avais jamais été frappé par un homme. Quand bien même mon père se fichait de moi, il n'avait jamais osé lever la main sur moi. Et cela fit juste l'effet que cela fit : une douleur atroce, l'impression que ma mâchoire allait valdinguer de l'autre côté de la pièce. Je me sentis sonnée, déséquilibrée. C'est sûr, je l'avais vraiment senti passer.

Où était ma mère ? N'était-elle pas censée être là ? Pour me défendre ? Pour m'éviter à endurer ça ? Où était ma putain de mère ?

« C'est ça, pleure salope ! Et estime toi heureuse que l'on ne soit pas seuls sinon, t'aurais pris plus cher que ça. »

Je ne réalisai même pas l'horreur de ses paroles. Tout ce que je voulais comprendre, c'était comment une mère pouvait laisser ça arriver à sa fille ? Comment une mère pouvait laisser un monstre pareil approcher de leur foyer ? Comment faisait-elle pour ne pas réagir à ces paroles ? L'argent était il si indispensable ? Étais-je supposée payer en nature pour tout ce confort que l'on m'offrait ? Pour tout ce que l'on nous offrait ?

Un cri suraigu interrompit le fil de mes pensées douloureuses.

Renée. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? Tout était flou devant moi et je devinai aisément que l'on ne m'avait pas frappé qu'une seule fois. J'étais comme plongée dans un brouillard intense et le cri de Renée m'avait réveillé. Oui, j'étais inquiète. Ma mère ne criait pas. Pas de cette façon, du moins. J'étais inquiète pour cette salope parce que putain, c'était encore ma mère dans ma petite cervelle de merde. J'allais me lever pour la retrouver mais je fus violemment happée et rejetée en arrière avant d'être traitée de salope une nouvelle fois.

Mais cette fois ci, quelqu'un réagit et il y eut beaucoup de vacarmes.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait, sale fils de pute ? »

« Carlisle, je t'en supplie, ne te mêle pas de ça ! »

« Mais t'es qui toi, est ce qu'on t'a invité, loser ? »

Deux hommes étaient en face de moi, ils se fusillaient mutuellement du regard, les poings serrés, et Renée se tenaient entre eux. Carlisle était venu finalement. Pour moi.

Alors je fis la seule chose que je fus capable pour que Carlisle ne s'abaisse pas au niveau de Jenks : je me levai, trébuchai et atterris doucement sur un torse rassurant et des bras qui me soutinrent.

« Papa. » Murmurai je assez fort que ma mère devienne livide et que Jenks recule d'un pas.

.

.

.

J'avais chaud. Je crevais foutrement de chaud et ce n'était pas normal. On ne pouvait pas crever de chaud à Seattle. Je me retournai et rencontrai une douleur atroce au niveau de ma poitrine. Putain. J'ai encore dormi avec mon soutien gorge !

Alors que je glissais ma main sous ma chemise pour me débarrasser de mon sous vêtement, je me sentis un peu à l'étroit… Je portais aussi un jean. Sérieusement ?

J'ouvris alors les yeux et ce fut un choc de rencontrer des murs gris, un lustre en cristal luxueux ainsi qu'une baie vitrée à mon réveil. Où étaient passés mes murs couleur saumon, mes rideaux blancs et ma putain de coiffeuse en bois de cerisier ?

Je me redressai sur ce qu'il me semblait être un lit king size tout en essayant de me rappeler les évènements de la veille.

Bon déjà, je n'avais pas bu. Mais cela restait à vérifier vu ma migraine atroce. Je passai machinalement une main sur mon visage et grimaçai en rencontrant une douleur incongrue au niveau de ma mâchoire.

Et ce fut le déclic… Jenks. James Jenks. Les chuchotis. La sauce tomate. Les insultes et les coups. Cela a vraiment eu lieu ? Tout ça… C'était vraiment arrivé ?

Et comme pour répondre à mes questions, la porte de ma supposée nouvelle chambre s'ouvrit doucement, laissant passer la tête blonde de Carlisle par l'entrebâillement. Son visage s'illumina d'un petit sourire et je sentis une boule dans ma gorge alors que j'essayai piteusement de lui rendre son sourire.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillée ? » Me demanda t il, légèrement inquiet.

« Non, il y a juste cinq minutes. Ne reste pas là, entre. » L'invitai je, comme si j'étais chez moi.

Clairement, j'étais chez Carlisle.

Il entra et vint s'asseoir aux rebords de mon lit avec une moue compatissante.

« J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de t'avoir ramené chez moi, Bella. Je ne comptais pas… »

« C'est rien, Carlisle. » Le coupai je directement en voyant là où il voulait en venir. « Enfin, je veux dire, ce n'est pas rien. C'est beaucoup plus que tu n'aurais du faire. Je… Merci. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. »

Je triturais nerveusement la couette couleur argent au dessus de mes genoux tout en baissant le regard. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup me montrer vulnérable… A qui que ce soit. Car je ne l'étais pas. J'étais loin d'être fragile. Et personne n'était près de me briser.

« Bella. Ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir… »

« Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, hier soir. » L'interrompis-je à nouveau. « Et ce n'est rien, je t'assure. Je vais bien. »

« Bella… » Soupira t il d'une voix douloureuse et pleine de compassion. « Bella, s'il te plait. Arrête ça une seconde. Tu n'as pas à jouer les femmes fortes… N'importe qui aurait été secoué après tout ça. »

Je ne voulais pas me montrer secouée, non plus. Je _n'_étais_ pas_ fragile.

« Je vais bien, Carlisle. » Répétai je. « Je voudrais juste… Est-ce que je peux rester un moment chez toi ? Je ne pense pas que ma mère aurait envie de me revoir après ce que j'ai fait à son pseudo couple. » Tentai je de plaisanter, les yeux toujours baissés.

Mais je savais que Carlisle allait réagir à ça. Il me prit les épaules, les pressa légèrement et me forçat à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Bella, comment peux tu songer une seule seconde à te culpabiliser pour ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »

Ses yeux bleus profonds étaient remplis de colère, de douleur et d'incompréhension et je lui offris un pauvre sourire suivi d'un haussement d'épaules.

« Tu peux rester autant que tu le veux, chez moi. Jamais je ne permettrais à Renée de te faire du mal à nouveau comme ça. » Reprit il avec froideur.

Au nom de Renée, je me redressai vivement. Oh merde, oui, mon plan !

Putain, comment est ce que je pouvais encore penser à ça, je n'en sais rien mais je savais que je ne pourrais pas vivre éternellement en évitant ma mère.

« Tu as parlé avec Renée ? »

Il fronça ses sourcils face à mon intérêt soudain.

« Je lui ai dit ses quatre vérités entre autres choses, oui. » Répondit il, sceptique.

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent. « Quel genre de choses ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche, totalement incrédule puis secoua sa tête, comme s'il essayait de chasser une mauvaise pensée.

« Bella. Tu n'es vraiment pas cohérente. » Fit il remarquer. « Nous devrions sortir cet après midi. »

« Pour aller où ? »

« Chez une amie. Je pensais t'emmener à l'hôpital hier soir mais vu comme tes blessures n'étaient pas tellement physiques, je pensais qu'il serait plus sage que tu te réveilles dans un endroit moins… Froid. Mon amie saura t'aider. »

« Carlisle, es tu en train de me dire que je vais aller voir un psy ? » Rigolai-je presque, le faisant froncer les sourcils.

Peut être étais je folle après tout ? Ou perdue ? Traumatisée ? Mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre, je n'allais laisser personne me retourner le cerveau. J'étais encore assez lucide pour savoir où était mon nord, putain !

« C'est un mal nécessaire, Bella. Ensuite, nous irons voir un avocat pour… »

« Wow, wow, wow… WOW ! Carlisle, ralentis, tu veux ? »

Un avocat ? Un psy ? Mais il était malade ? Dois je lui signaler que je n'avais plus de maison pour vivre ? Plus de fric ? Que je n'avais même plus une putain de maman ? Et même si on allait voir ces gens, en quoi est ce que cela m'aiderait ? Ils feront tous les mêmes choses : m'interroger et douter de mes réponses jusqu'à ce que j'en pleure, alors merci mais non, merci !

« Carlisle. Je n'ai pas besoin de psy… Ni d'avocat. Je vais bien. » Dis je doucement mais sûrement.

Il me regarda de façon très douloureuse, une façon que seul un père aurait pu regarder sa fille et je m'en sentis reconnaissante. La présence de Carlisle, d'un véritable ami, valait toutes les thérapies au monde et je voulais qu'il le comprenne et l'accepte.

« Alors dis moi de quoi tu as besoin, Bella. Je déteste rester là sans rien faire… »

« Tu as déjà tout fait. Regarde. » Dis je en souriant sincèrement. « Mais puisque tu le demandes si gentiment… Je crois que j'aurais besoin d'une douche bien chaude et d'un bon petit déjeuner. »

Un petit rire le secoua les épaules de mon ami alors qu'il avait baissé la tête en signe de résignation.

« Pancakes aux chocolats ? »

« Pancakes aux chocolats ! » Acquiesçai je vivement.

Je ne pense pas me souvenir de la dernière fois où j'ai fait des pancakes. Ou que l'on m'ait fait des pancakes. Bien sûr, cela apportait son lot de tristes souvenirs mais cette idée me réjouissait. Carlisle n'en avait peut être pas l'air mais c'était un très bon cuisinier. Il avait expliqué ça en disant qu'il voulait être autonome, bien sûr, mais je savais que c'était par obligation. Tout homme célibataire de quarante ans devait savoir cuisiner. C'était une question de vie ou de mort.

« Ta nouvelle salle de bain privée est juste là. » Dit il en désignant une porte sur ma droite de son menton puis il grimaça.

« Quoi ? » M'enquis-je.

« Je vais aller récupérer tes affaires toute à l'heure. Je ne crois pas avoir de stilettos ou de manteau Chanel pour t'habiller. » Rit il.

« Wouah, Carlisle, tu fais des progrès en langage Prada ! »

« Je sais. Tu crois que tu pourras survivre à douze heures de plus dans cette même tenue ? »

Je fis semblant de sentir mes aisselles et grimaçai faussement. Nous rîmes ensemble et il m'ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste taquin. « Allez, file sous la douche. Je vais te les préparer, tes pancakes ! »

« Oui, m'sieur ! »

« La buanderie est au fond du couloir à gauche si t'as envie de laver tes vêtements. Tu peux prendre un peignoir en attendant. »

J'hochai légèrement la tête et me levai doucement du lit. La douceur de la moquette à poils longs entra en contact avec mes pieds et je souris.

« T'as plutôt une belle vie, Carlisle. » Souris je.

« Hum. Oui, la chirurgie, ça paie plutôt bien. »

J'arquai un sourcil. « Et ça paie bien alors que tu n'es même pas en train de travailler? »

Il rit sincèrement et répondit : « Bella, tu devrais savoir que ton vieil ami est bien loin de sa réputation d'il y a trois ans maintenant. Je peux m'offrir le luxe d'attendre que l'on me bipe seulement si l'on a besoin de moi. Et puis, l'hôpital n'est qu'à deux pas d'ici. »

« Et à deux pas d'ici, ça veut dire où ? Nous ne sommes plus à Belltown, je suppose. »

« Montlake. Je sais, t'es passée loin. »

« Bien loin. Tu me prêteras ta voiture pour aller à la fac ? »

« Quoi ? Tu ne comptes tout de même pas y aller aujourd'hui ? » S'offusqua t il comme si je venais de lui adresser un doigt d'honneur.

Je cherchai le réveille-matin des yeux et remarquai qu'il n'était encore que sept heures et demi.

« J'ai encore le temps, j'ai neurologie, à neuf heures. » L'informai je.

« Bella. » M'avertit il.

« Quoi ? Tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'en plus de squatter chez toi, je vais faire ma grosse feignasse ? »

Ce fut à son tour de grimacer : « Un peu plus de filtre pour ton langage, s'il te plait. »

« Hey, je suis juste expressive. Ça prouve que je suis vive d'esprit. » M'esclaffai je.

Il ria un moment puis se dirigea vers la porte : « Non sérieusement, Bella. Je veux que tu restes à la maison. Au moins pour la matinée. Tu as besoin de te reposer. J'écrirai ton motif d'absence moi même, s'il le faut. »

Je me grattai le menton, un peu hésitante, puis j'haussai les épaules. « Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Tant que tu ne m'obliges pas à aller voir le psy. »

« Pas de psy, dans ce cas. Mais l'avocat, tu n'y couperas pas ! »

Je riais jaune avant de me glisser dans la salle de bain.

Eh bien… Le mode de vie de Carlisle s'est vachement amélioré dit donc ! La salle de bain était vraiment spacieuse, les murs étaient d'un bleu roi intense, découpés par les sanitaires, les meubles et les différents décors couleurs ivoire l'énorme baignoire occupait presque le tiers de la pièce et un mur entier était consacré au lavabo et aux miroirs. Bien sûr, cela n'avait rien de comparable à mon ancien jacuzzi à douze vannes mais c'était tout aussi bien. En fait, la baignoire semblait avoir été taillée pour un demi-géant, genre Hagrid, dans Harry Potter, car elle semblait vraiment profonde et très large. Ça aurait pu accueillir quatre autres filles comme moi mais j'abandonnai tout de suite toute idée de partouze dans la baignoire de Carlisle... Trop bizarre.

J'inspectai scrupuleusement les produits qui trainaient aux rebords du lavabo pour trouver de quoi me faire un bain moussant et tombai sur un flacon rouge plutôt engageant. J'ouvris la bouteille et sentis avec délectation l'odeur presque comestible de fruits rouges. Fraise. Framboise. Cerise. Peut être aussi une pointe d'agrume. Exactement le genre de parfum qui me ressemble.

Je me demande si Carlisle… Beurk.

_Bella, glisse dans ton bain, un point c'est tout !_

Ce ne fut qu'après une demi-heure que je parvins enfin à quitter mon bain. Purée, ça fait un bien fou ! Après m'être enveloppé les cheveux dans une serviette, je pris le peignoir de bain que j'avais déjà préparé et me glissai dedans. C'était comme se blottir contre un nuage, tellement le tissu était doux. La poitrine était brodé d'un C bleu et je ne pus m'empêcher de rouler des yeux : c'est bon Carlisle, on sait que t'as les moyens !

Je ramassai mes vêtements, les roulai en boule avant de sortir de là.

La sortie de la chambre donnait directement sur un salon sobre dans les tons noir et blancs avec un canapé en L et des fauteuils en cuir noir. Les pieds et les accoudoirs chromés faisaient un peu penser à l'ambiance d'un hôpital et je suppose que c'était voulu. Il ne manquait plus que les magazines rangés par ordre alphabétique sur la table basse et l'on se croirait chez Docteur Jekyll. Mais l'on était bien chez Carlisle. Et la délicieuse odeur de chocolat chaud qui embaumait tout l'appartement le prouvait. Je décidai d'abord de mettre mes vêtements dans la machine avant d'aller manger.

« Carlisle ? » Hélai je en repassant par le salon.

« Par ici, Bella. » Cria t il de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Une arcade menait vers une cuisine luxueuse, je sautai presque sur mes pieds en suivant l'odeur appétissante. Je fus cependant déçue lorsque je vis Carlisle déjà tout habillé de son costume, buvant son café à une vitesse ahurissante, assis devant son ordinateur.

« Tu vas au boulot ? » C'était plus une constatation dépitée qu'une question mais bon, laissons couler.

« Oui, si je veux prendre mon après midi avec toi, je dois y aller maintenant. »

« Oh. » La déception était audible, je peux vous l'assurer.

Carlisle leva les yeux vers moi et me sourit légèrement.

« Harper a accepté de nous recevoir, vers quatorze heure et demi. » Déclara t il.

Harper ? Harper ? Pourquoi est ce que ce nom me disait quelque chose ?

« C'est un ami très proche, nous avons fait le lycée ensemble. Avant qu'il ne s'enlise dans le droit. »

Droit. Harper. Ami. Lycée. Pourquoi est ce que ce nom m'était horriblement familier, je ne connaissais pas d'avocat qui…

« Merde ! » Soufflai je.

« Quoi ? »

« Harper est un ami de Jenks. Carlisle, on s'apprêtait à aller manger avec lui et sa famille au restaurant, hier ! » Me souvins je. Et je fus plus horrifiée encore. Ma mère aussi semblait bien connaitre Harper. Après tout, elle a bien dit, et je cite : « Qu'il aille se vexer en enfer ! »

Qui irez vous envoyer se vexer en enfer si ce n'était une de vos connaissances les plus proches ?

« Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, Bella. Nous allons juste prendre quelques conseils auprès de lui. Il est possible qu'il connaisse effectivement Jenks vu que c'est l'avocat le plus en vogue de tout Seattle mais Harper n'est pas aussi crapuleux que lui. Crois-moi. Je connais Harper. »

Je soupirai, fermai les yeux et tentai de ne pas paniquer. C'était bon. Carlisle savait s'occuper de ma sécurité. Je pouvais compter sur lui. Pas comme avec certain(e)s…

Il ferma le clapet de son ordinateur portable et se leva du haut tabouret sur lequel il était perché.

« Bon, c'est l'heure. Tes pancakes sont dans la microonde et le frigo est plein. Sers toi. Je serais de retour avant treize heures avec tes affaires donc surtout… Restes là et repose-toi. » Me dit il doucement avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front.

« Passe une bonne journée, Carlisle. »

« Toi aussi. Oh et, il y a des livres dans mon bureau si tu t'ennuies. Je compte sur toi et ton sens de l'orientation pour trouver la pièce. » Ricana t il.

« Vu le labyrinthe que t'as, je serais perdu dans le lave-linge avant que tu ne reviennes. »

« A plus, ma belle ! » s'esclaffa t il en désertant l'appartement.

Eh bien. Voilà qui était dit !

Je pris mon petit déjeuner en toute tranquillité, dégustant un maximum les pancakes qu'il m'a laissé avec un verre de lait. Ouais, ma mère pouvait toujours courir pour atteindre le niveau de Carlisle en art culinaire. Sérieux. Il cuisinait mieux qu'une grand-mère étouffante et trop affectueuse sur les bords. C'était tellement improbable qu'il n'ait pas de femme. Comment est ce qu'il avait fini par divorcer d'avec sa précédente épouse ? D'après les bribes de conversations que j'ai entendu entre Renée et lui, il avait eu des enfants avec cette femme. Alors quoi ? Il ne savait pas encore faire des pancakes à l'époque ? Ou cette femme était juste ce que ma mère était, une garce ? Ou pire ?... Ouais, Carlisle était bien le genre d'homme à tomber amoureux de la mauvaise personne.

Je me demande à quoi ressemblent ses filles. On n'en a jamais parlé. Mais il était fort probable qu'elles aient le même âge que moi. Est-ce qu'elles s'entendraient avec moi ? Si elles adoraient Carlisle, cela ne faisait aucun doute que oui. Néanmoins, je ne devrais pas trop espérer rencontrer ses enfants… Je ne sais même pas encore ce qu'il allait advenir de ma petite personne après ce merdier. Je pouvais me chercher un petit boulot et me trouver un petit appartement dans pas longtemps. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir profiter indéfiniment de l'hospitalité de Carlisle, surtout si j'étais amené à voir ses filles. J'aurais peut être l'air de celle qui leur aurait volé leur papounet.

Je riais toute seule à ma blague stupide.

Non, je ne pouvais pas rester longtemps. Quatre, cinq jours grand max…

Lorsque j'eus fini de manger, je fis la vaisselle et rangeai un peu puis je retournai dans ''ma chambre''. Je sais bien que Carlisle m'a dit de me mettre à l'aise et c'était certainement ce que j'aurais fait si les circonstances n'étaient pas ce qu'elles étaient en ce moment mais le fait était… Que les circonstances étaient bien là. Et à cet instant plus que jamais, je n'irais jamais fouiller dans les affaires personnelles de Carlisle.

Bon, peut être dans la commode pour me chercher un short et un teeshirt mais rien de plus.

J'ouvris le premier tiroir et tombai tout de suite sur une pile de teeshirts fraichement lavés. Ok, il ne m'en voudrait pas si j'en prenais un, pas vrai ?

Je sortis ce qu'il me semblait être un maillot de foot blanc et rouge où il était écrit « Cullen » et un énorme 6 au dos. J'arquai un sourcil : les médecins ne jouaient pas au foot à la fac, si ? Et puis, le maillot semblait suivre des standards modernes. Carlisle a déjà fini ses études depuis belles lurettes.

Pfff… Ce doit être un autre trip de Carlisle pour passer du statut de vieux garçon à celui du mec cool.

J'haussai les épaules avec un sourire et enfila le teeshirt. Je me mis devant le miroir et c'était… Plutôt pas mal. Le tissus était léger, doux, cela me retombait jusqu'à mi-cuisse et tranchait assez fabuleusement avec ma peau laiteuse. Ceci étant, il était hors de question que je me pavane comme ça, les courants d'air allaient faire qu'une bouchée de moi et de mes fesses nues. Il fallait que je trouve un bas.

Je continuai à farfouiller dans la commode jusqu'à ce que je trouve un boxer noir. Ça m'aurait fait un shorty parfait si je n'étais pas à nouveau prise dans mes réflexions débiles : allais je oui ou non empaqueter mon cul dans un sous vêtement de Carlisle ? Dit comme ça, je n'avais qu'une envie : enterrer le boxer six pieds sous terre et errer cul-nu dans tout l'appartement. Mais non... C'est hors de question. Alors je fermai les yeux et enfilai le boxer à la quatrième vitesse, pas sûre de vouloir penser à ce que j'étais en train de faire.

Bon, après, j'ai qu'à lui dire que je voulais garder son teeshirt. Carlisle était médecin, bordel. C'était la charité incarnée. Et le roi de la propreté aussi. Aucun risque de morpions ou autres. Et il n'allait tout de même pas me refuser un putain de vieux teeshirt (et un boxer)…

Nom d'un chien, faites moi taire !

Je sortis de la chambre pour me diriger vers la buanderie et vérifier mon linge avant de m'installer sur le canapé en cuir.

Putain. Le cuir était froid !

Je me levai d'un bond puis me dirigeai vers les étagères, scrutant avec attention la chaine hifi de Carlisle avant de l'allumer. Une musique douce s'éleva et j'arquai un sourcil moqueur. Porgi Amor des Noces de Figaro par Mozart. Sérieusement Carlisle ?

Je rigolai doucement à ses dépens. J'allais tellement charrier le vieux Carlisle avec ça.

Je décidai alors d'examiner un peu plus sa discographie histoire de pouvoir enfoncer un peu plus le clou et je ne fus pas déçue.

Scarlatti. Vivaldi. Beethoven. Bach. C'est clair qu'il avait un faible pour les compositeurs du XVIIIème siècle. Et excusez-moi d'être inculte mais putain, même mon grand père n'écoutait pas ça. Je suppose que ça compense un peu de son attitude cool. Ouais, ça compensait même trop !

Alors que je scrutais encore l'étagère dans l'espoir de trouver un vieux disque à quarante tours, j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Je fronçai les sourcils. Carlisle ne m'avait pas dit qu'il était censé recevoir une visite. Dois je ouvrir ?

Le visiteur se fit plus insistant de l'autre côté de la porte et j'avoue que pendant un instant, je paniquai.

Mais puisque Carlisle n'était pas là, l'appartement était supposé être vide, non ?

Alors, c'est décidé, je reste là où je suis.

...

Toctoctoctoctoctoc.

_Hey, t'as pas compris qu'il y a personne ?_

Toctoctoctoctoc… BAM!

Oh, merde!

« Carlisle! Je sais que t'es là, ta chaine est allumée! » Grogna une voix masculine, à moitié étouffée, de l'autre côté de la porte.

_Boouuuuh… Je ne suis qu'un fantôme, visiteur, et j'adore les concertos de Scarlatti._

Brillant, Bells.

« Carlisle ! » S'impatienta le visiteur.

Bon, c'était clair que Carlisle avait amélioré son mode de vie. Donc en toute logique, nous étions dans un appartement très sécurisé, n'est ce pas ? Genre, personne ne pouvait entrer sans avoir présenté sa carte d'identité. De quoi est ce que j'avais peur exactement ?

Mue par un courage survenu de nulle part, j'alignai les pas un à un jusqu'à me retrouver devant la porte d'entrée puis j'inspirai vivement avant d'ouvrir le battant d'un coup sec.

« Car… lisle ? »

Mon souffle se coupa, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je sus que...

_Putain! Appelle moi comme tu veux mais prends moi contre la porte..._

« Salut. » Haletai je presque.

Mais c'était plus qu'un banal salut…

Ces cheveux, ces mâchoires, ces lèvres, ce torse… Et putain, ces yeux.

Oh bon sang ! J'avais l'impression de l'avoir salué avec les deux autres lèvres de mon corps. Même mes pointes lui faisaient un signe de la main.

Respire, Bella. C'est pas le moment d'être une salope.

« Hum. T'es qui toi, exactement ? » Plaqua t il alors que ses yeux émeraudes parcourraient vivement mon corps, de mes pieds nus à mes cheveux encore humides, s'attardant un peu sur ma poitrine.

Son ton était glacial et je suis sûr d'en avoir eu la chair de poule, tant son attitude était réfrigérant, en contradiction totale avec son corps torride et ses yeux verts forêt qui me reluquaient sans aucune gêne.

« Hm. Je suis Isabella. Et toi ? » Répondis je, peu sûre de moi.

Pour toute réponse, il me dévisagea un peu plus avant de me bousculer légèrement et entrer de force dans l'appartement.

« Et bien, je t'en prie, entre, fais comme chez toi. » Marmonnai je, sarcastique.

Mais il se trouve qu'il m'avait entendu. Il se planta devant moi et me fixa –non, me poignarda de son regard assassin… Bon sang.

« Je suis chez moi, Isabella. » Persiffla t il, les mâchoires serrées. « Où est-il ? »

Mon équilibre vacilla légèrement alors qu'il me toisa méchamment. « Euhm… Qui ? »

Son regard devint encore plus noir, si possible et je reculai instinctivement. Ce mec… Etait effrayant.

« Fais pas la gourde. Où est Carlisle ? »

Merde ! Il chercher Carlisle!

Idiote, bien sûr qu'il chercher Carlisle!

Mais j'aurais peut être pas du lui ouvrir ? Et si Carlisle avait des problèmes avec lui?

Mon corps trembla sans mon autorisation et il dut le voir puisqu'il fronça les sourcils.

« Carlisle est parti travailler. » Répondis je comme une automate.

Il sembla se détendre un peu. Mais juste un tout petit peu avant de revenir à la charge, me regardant avec une colère déplacée. Qu'est ce que je lui ai fait exactement ?

« Bon, tu vas me dire qui tu es ou tu vas rester planté là ? » M'agaçai je à ma plus grande surprise.

On ne me regardait pas comme ça, moi, mais apparemment il recommence de plus bel. Merde, c'était quoi son putain de problème ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers la cuisine, calculant mentalement la distance que je devrais parcourir pour pouvoir me saisir d'un couteau…

« T'es une de ses étudiantes, hum ? » S'enquit il soudain.

J'arquai un sourcil. Son changement de ton ne présageait rien de bon. Je pris enfin la peine de scruter son visage à la recherche d'une émotion quelconque mais échouai misérablement.

« Ouais mais je ne crois pas te connaitre alors si tu foutais le camp, ça serait bien. » Lui crachai je.

La fureur reprit place dans ses prunelles vertes et je compris que j'ai dit quelque chose de vraiment, vraiment inappropriée.

« Bien sûr que tu ne me connais pas, p'tite garce, sinon, t'aurais préféré mon pieu à celui de mon père. »

~o0IMS0o~

Avouez que Bella a quand même son lot de connards à gérer dans ce chapitre. *hoche la tête de gauche à droite* Vive Carlisle! \o/ Le seul non-connard de ce chapitre!

Alors, vu comme le site bug comme l'enfer en ce moment, je ne sais pas trop quand est ce que je pourrais re-publier correctement. Hier, j'ai eu droit à une page blanche alors que je devais encore apporter quelques modifications...

Merci de m'avoir lue. J'aimerais beaucoup connaitre vos avis sur cet Edward (même si j'en dis peu, j'aime beaucoup recevoir les pronostics!).

A bientôt!

Areka


	5. Le prix de la justice

Yo people ! Me revoilà ! (Ouais, ok, c'est pas l'Epiphanie mais c'est quand même quelque chose étant donné mon emploi du temps surchargé.)

Désolée vraiment pour l'attente. Là, aucune excuse n'est valable. Je vais cependant essayer d'être plus présente (régulière, c'est encore à voir.) pour mes prochaines publications car j'ai juste un exam à finir aujourd'hui et je suis toute à vous. Merci à toutes mes revieweuses, anonymes ou pas. Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point cela fait plaisir de lire vos mots. :) Aux anonymes: Claudie, fan de twa et EdwardxBella : Merci merci merci ! xD

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

_Money Talk. Car tout a un prix._

_Voici celui de la Justice._

Je connaissais Carlisle. Sur le bout des doigts. Enfin, je croyais le connaitre.

Eh bien, j'avais foutrement tort.

Je m'écroulai sur le canapé en cuir noir, complètement effarée.

« Carlisle a un putain de fils ! » Marmonnai-je dans ma barbe.

Okay, je fais genre dramatique mais… Bon sang ! Celui là croyait vraiment que je me tapais son père ? Il y avait de quoi devenir livide.

« C'est une réaction assez commune pour une fille ayant couché avec le mauvais Cullen. » Fit remarquer le putain de Fils de Carlisle, toujours debout devant moi.

Je le fusillai du regard. Il avait un foutu sourire en coin sur ses lèvres pleines et une moquerie certaine dans les traits fins et parfaits de son visage opalin. Je notais dans un coin de ma tête que cette expression, bien qu'elle soit plutôt hostile, le rendait ostensiblement plus sexe qu'il ne le devrait. Pas « sexy ». Sexe. Carrément.

_Ma fille, reprends toi. C'est pas le moment de faire ta salope !_

Je dus secouer la tête pour m'éclaircir les idées avant de lui répondre froidement.

« Tu radotes mais je ne couche pas avec ton père. Merci d'avoir demandé. »

Connard.

« Le déni. Réaction commune. » Répéta il, élargissant son sourire de manière mesquine.

Je serrai violemment mes poings pour m'empêcher de lui sauter à la gorge. Pour lui foutre un coup de poing dans le nez ou pour le violer sur la moquette de son père, au choix. Foutue Expression Hostile.

_Reprends-toi._

« Et tu es là pour quoi, je puis savoir ? » Grinçai je.

Il me jaugea une fois de plus des pieds à la tête mais s'attardant cette fois sur mon cou avant de demander : « Tu as quel âge, Isabella ? »

« Réponds à ma question d'abord ! »

« Dix sept ? Dix huit? » Reprit il comme si je ne l'avais pas interrompu.

« Tu te rends compte que je ne te connais même pas ? T'es peut être pas le fils de Carlisle après tout ! »

« Non, tu ne peux pas être aussi jeune, t'es bien trop hargneuse. »

« Je vais t'en montrer moi de la hargne. »

« … Et tu porte mon teeshirt, t'étais au courant ? Ou c'est un genre de fantasme entre vous ? »

« Je… Quoi ? » Bafouillai je, perdant le fil.

« Peu importe. Tu as quel âge ? »

« Je te le dirais quand je connaitrais au moins ton putain de prénom ! »

« Edward. » Répondit-il rapidement. « Et surveille ton langage. Alors ? »

« J'ai vingt ans et y'a aucune putain de loi qui m'empêche de parler comme je veux. »

Il éclata de rire et vint s'affaler près de moi, rejetant sa tête en arrière et fermant les yeux. Sa pomme d'Adam tressauta légèrement alors qu'il déglutissait après son rire et je ne pus m'empêcher de déglutir à mon tour… Mâchoire carrée. Nez parfaitement aquilin. Lèvres pleines et rosées. Il évoquait tout bonnement un seul putain de mot : Sexe. Même son prénom était foutrement approprié pour les gémissements.

Putain. Bella. Reprends-toi.

« T'es de loin la plus jeune de ses amantes. » Reprit-il calmement et… Tristement ?

J'empêchai ma colère d'éclater même si elle emplissait déjà sournoisement chacune de mes expressions.

« Pour la dernière fois,_ Edward_, je ne me tape pas ton papa chéri. » Sifflai je.

Prononcer son nom était facile, presque agréable et bien évidemment… Sexy. Sa tête pivota vers moi et son expression se fit lasse, comme s'il avait entendu cette phrase un bon million de fois.

Je commençai sérieusement à me demander si Carlisle était vraiment le genre d'homme à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge… A quel point est ce que je connaissais Carlisle Cullen ? Ou plutôt, à quel point est ce que je ne le connaissais pas ? Après tout, il a été avec ma frivole de mère !

« Si tu n'es pas son amante alors que fais tu ici ? »

« Peut être que je suis ici pour à peu près la même raison que toi. » Répliquai je sèchement. Il fronça les sourcils et avec exaspération, j'ajoutai : « Carlisle est comme un père pour moi. »

Et un nouveau sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres. « Oh, je vois, il t'a ramassé quelque part, c'est ça ? » Dit il méchamment.

Je vis rouge.

Comment osait-il dire ça ?

Comment osait-il juger ?

Qui était-il pour faire de telles suppositions ?

Que savait-il de ma putain de vie ?

« Ouais, il m'a ramassé chez ma mère qui essayait de me vendre au plus offrant. » Crachai-je en me levant brusquement.

J'avais besoin de quitter la pièce. Peu importe s'il s'apprêtait à se répandre en excuse ou à proférer d'autres remarques sarcastiques, je ne voulais rien savoir, je ne voulais rien entendre, je ne voulais pas en parler. J'avais juste… Besoin de quitter la pièce.

Je remarquai que la machine à la laver ne faisait plus aucun bruit alors je me dirigeai vers la buanderie afin de récupérer mes vêtements mais surtout pour échapper à cette discussion qui n'en était pas une.

Non mais pour qui il se prenait ?

_Euh, pour le fils de Carlisle ? Il vit quand même ici, t'as peut être dormi dans son lit la nuit dernière et tu portes ses vêtements…_

« Putain, la ferme ! » Me sermonnai-je violemment.

J'enlevai promptement le boxer que j'avais emprunté – ou le boxer de Cullen fils si cela se trouve- et enfilai à la place ma culotte propre puis mon jean, avant d'enlever ce teeshirt de foot trop grand pour moi. Je jetai rapidement mes vêtements d'emprunt dans la machine et lançai un lavage avant de continuer à me rhabiller.

Alors que j'avais juste fini de remonter les bretelles de mon soutien gorge sur mes épaules, la porte de la buanderie s'ouvrit à la volée et je tombai nez à nez avec un Cullen Fils à la mâchoire pendante et aux yeux écarquillés. Parfait. Tout est juste… _Merveilleux._

« Quoi ? T'as jamais vu un soutien gorge de ta vie ? » Cinglai je, en engonçant rageusement mes bras dans mon teeshirt.

Apparemment, la pudeur n'avait pas sa place dans mon esprit fraichement énervé. En même temps, pourquoi devrais-je être prude ? J'avais un jean et un soutien gorge bleu foncé plutôt modeste et j'ai déjà été beaucoup moins habillée devant beaucoup plus de monde… A la piscine. (Qu'est ce que vous êtes allés imaginer ?)

Enfin, je pris quand même la peine de lui tourner le dos afin d'enfiler correctement mon haut.

Lorsque je lui refis face, il était toujours là, planté comme un légume, en mode bug-bave-silence-effaré. Je soupirai d'exaspération.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Edward ? Me faire des excuses ? M'insulter une fois de plus ? Si c'est l'option numéro un : Excuses acceptées, si c'est l'autre : Va te Faire Foutre ! »

Sur ce, je sortis en trombe de la petite pièce, le bousculant légèrement au passage et m'enfermant dans ma nouvelle chambre, claquant la porte derrière moi.

Waouh. Parfois, je m'étonne moi-même.

.

.

.

Je ne sais pas par quel genre de miracle cela fut possible mais au bout de quelques minutes à écouter ses faits et gestes à travers la porte de ma chambre temporaire, j'entendis enfin Cullen Fils déserter les lieux.

Pas que j'ai voulu le chasser de chez lui.

Enfin, si, je voulais qu'il prenne la poudre d'escampette mais il n'était pas vraiment question de le déloger.

Edward Cullen.

Cela faisait à présent plus de trois heures qu'il était parti et j'étais encore là, devant la porte qu'il venait de claquer, complètement béate de la première impression qu'il m'a laissée. Son dédain. Sa voix de velours. Sa colère. Son physique parfait. Son cynisme. Et mon ignorance.

Comment, par le diable, ai-je pu oublier de m'intéresser un peu plus à la vie de Carlisle ? Comment ai-je pu passer à côté d'un truc comme ça ? Quel genre d'amie est ce que je suis, bordel ?

Une amie trop jeune ?

Possible.

Jamais je n'aurais cru ou même imaginé que Carlisle aurait déjà un fils comme Edward. A vu d'œil, son fils semblait nettement plus âgé que moi, plus mature, peut être dans les vingt cinq, vingt six ans. Cela m'était très difficile de songer à un Carlisle marié et père de famille à vingt ans à peine mais cela semblait avoir été le cas.

Néanmoins, j'ai noté qu'Edward Cullen ne ressemblait en rien à son père. Bien sûr, il possédait cette beauté 'Cullenienne' plutôt dérangeante qui pourrait se traduire par un fort charisme (bien que je ne l'admettrais jamais) mais cela en restait là. Il n'avait aucun trait provenant de Carlisle, sa chevelure était cuivrée au lieu de dorée et son regard, d'un vert perçant et dur au lieu du bleu chaleureux et gentil qui m'était si familier. Je devine qu'il a tenu tout ça de sa mère…

Et me revoilà au point de départ : l'histoire de Carlisle…

Quelle était-elle ? Qui a-t-il épousé ou fréquenté avant Renée ? C'était dingue à quel point la question était pertinente. Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne m'en avait jamais parlé ?

Dans tous les cas, je voulais tout savoir maintenant.

Et comme pour mettre l'emphase sur mes pensées, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois mais laissant cette fois ci place à un Cullen plus vieux, plus harassé. Plus amical aussi.

« Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt ! » Soufflai-je, les bras croisés.

Un sourire compatissant se dessina sur son visage angevin alors qu'il prenait la direction du salon, moi sur ses talons.

« Désolé, ma belle, j'ai eu pas mal de complications au boulot. » Dit il d'une voix douce.

Je ricanai. « Et bien, moi aussi, j'ai eu pas mal de complications ici. »

« Ah oui ? Quel genre ? » S'enquit il.

« Oh, j'en sais rien. » Feignis je. « A vu de nez, je dirais que c'était un mètre quatre vingt dix de muscles, de cheveux cuivrés et de cynisme profond. Ça te dit quelque chose ? » Raillai je.

Ses mains se figèrent alors qu'il était en train d'enlever sa blouse blanche et il fronça les sourcils. « Edward est venu ? »

« Ouais, et il avait l'air plutôt en rogne. C'est quoi ce bordel, Carlisle ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais un fils ? »

« A quelle heure est il venu ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? Est-ce qu'il s'est mal comporté avec toi ? Il avait besoin de quelque chose ? » M'interrogea t il, ignorant ma question.

Je roulai des yeux en entendant la franche inquiétude qui faisait trembler sa voix. Mais j'ignorais s'il s'inquiétait pour son fils ou pour moi…

« Tout va bien, Carlisle. » Le rassurai je et j'ajoutai : « Mais la prochaine fois, apprends lui un peu de ton attitude gentleman, je crains que l'on… Ne se soit pas donné une très bonne première impression. »

Carlisle soupira de frustration, balança sa blouse sur le canapé avant de passer mécaniquement sa main dans sa chevelure dorée.

« Il ne t'a pas dit ce qu'il voulait ? »

« Comme s'il m'avait laissé en placer une. » Dis je en roulant des yeux.

Carlisle émit un petit rire fatigué alors qu'il se laissait lourdement retomber sur son fauteuil.

« Désolé pour ça. » Répondit-il faiblement. « Edward est… »

« Je t'en prie, ne… Ne finis surtout pas cette phrase. » Le coupai je avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Un vrai sourire fendit son visage et je vins m'installer près de lui, sur l'accoudoir.

« Pourquoi tu ne me parles jamais de tes enfants, Carlisle ? » Demandai-je dans un souffle si bas que j'eus l'impression qu'il ne m'entendit pas.

Ses yeux bleu profonds se voilèrent légèrement et je sus qu'il m'avait entendu. Il mit un peu de temps avant de répondre avec un haussement d'épaules. « Tu ne m'as jamais demandé d'en parler, Bella. »

« Oui, eh bien, maintenant, je te le demande. » Boudai je, agacée par moi-même.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Parce que je ne tiens pas vraiment à ce qu'un autre de tes enfants cachés me traitent de ''p'tite garce''. »

Un énième soupir de lassitude et de frustration franchit les lèvres de Carlisle et il rejeta sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux comme son fils l'avait fait tout à l'heure. Leurs gestuelles étaient presque les mêmes… Mais ils ne se ressemblaient toujours pas.

« Désolé. » Répéta t il dans un souffle douloureux.

Je pouvais le voir maintenant : Carlisle était un père plutôt torturé. Il ne prenait même plus la peine de défendre son fils, il ne le connaissait que trop bien et ne pouvait que s'excuser pour lui comme si c'était quelque chose de mécanique, habituelle.

« Très bien, nous allons en parler. Tu as déjà déjeuné ? »

« Oui, j'ai pris un sandwich. » Mentis-je vaguement.

J'étais trop curieuse, trop impatiente pour attendre la réponse autour d'un repas inutile. Je voulais la vérité là, maintenant, tout de suite.

« Bien. Alors… Par où dois-je commencer ? » Hésita t il.

« Par le commencement, bien sûr. » Répondis je avec éloquence même si je savais que la question ne m'était pas destinée.

Il ria tout bas.

« Ça risque d'être long. » Me prévint il.

Je m'installai plus confortablement sur le canapé, à côté de son fauteuil, remontant mes pieds nus sur le bord et posant mon menton sur mes genoux pliés. « J'ai tout mon temps. » Souris je.

« Hum… C'est faux. Mais je vais essayer de faire court. »

« Ok. »

Il prit bien son souffle, un semblant de nostalgie peint sur ses traits à peine usés, avant de commencer.

« Hum… Comme tu dois déjà t'en douter, je n'étais pas vraiment plus âgé que toi lorsque je suis devenu père. Ma première femme, Rosemary, et moi nous étions mariés juste après l'école secondaire. C'était encore assez courant à Anchorage, ma ville natale. Nous étions jeunes mais nous savions ce que nous voulions et nous pensions... » Il déglutit péniblement, avalant douloureusement ses propres mots avant de soupirer. « Enfin, peu importe, j'étais déjà admis à UW alors nos parents ont approuvés. Ils nous ont aidé à nous installer à Maywood, une petite bourgade tranquille pas très loin de Seattle. Cela ne m'a pas vraiment plu au début, vu comme je devais faire mes études en ville mais Rosemary voulait un endroit sain pour élever nos enfants. Et c'était le principal. Les enfants. Nous en voulions le plus possible, le plus tôt possible. Seulement… Le problème, c'était… Nous avons découvert qu'elle… Hum. Que nous avions des difficultés à… Procréer. »

Il se tut une nouvelle fois pendant un moment et plusieurs dizaines de questions -dont la question « Et ensuite ? »- me brûlaient les lèvres. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle je suis arrivée à rester tranquille, la bouche hermétiquement close, respectant son voyage dans le passé.

« Nous n'avons jamais baissé les bras cependant et avons essayé toute sorte de traitements afin d'augmenter nos chances. Et après trois ans, elle était enfin enceinte de ma première fille. Rosalie. » Sourit il. Mais son sourire se fana bien assez vite et son regard se durcit. « Nous aurions du nous douter que ce ne serait pas aussi simple. Rosemary… Souffrait d'insuffisance coronaire. Depuis longtemps. Et malheureusement, nous ne l'avons découvert que très tard… Beaucoup trop tard. »

Un silence éloquent et respectueux s'installa entre nous.

Carlisle ne me regardait pas pendant qu'il parlait et je ne cherchais pas non plus ses yeux. J'écoutais. Je comprenais. Je compatissais. Silencieusement.

J'imaginais bien la situation : Carlisle à Seattle pour ses études, sa femme à Maywood l'attendant sagement, leurs parents respectifs jubilant déjà de l'arrivée prochaine de leur petite fille et personne pour se douter qu'il n'y avait pas que la vie qui les attendrait au tournant. L'angoisse, l'anticipation, la joie, le bonheur, l'impatience, la douleur… Et l'affolement des médecins lorsque le cœur de la mère s'arrête brusquement après l'accouchement. On sait qu'une petite bourgade ne possédait pas de dispositifs suffisamment complets pour s'occuper d'un arrêt cardiaque du à l'insuffisance coronaire.

Carlisle effondré. De regret. De culpabilité. De douleur. De joie.

Carlisle veuf et père.

Et il n'avait qu'une vingtaine d'années ?

Il souffla bruyamment, ses yeux n'étaient pas humides, ses traits n'étaient pas accablés et ses gestes n'étaient plus ceux d'un homme dévasté... Il semblait avoir accepté les faits depuis longtemps. Il semblait avoir accepté d'aller de l'avant.

« Ce n'était pas évident d'associer couches, biberons et cours magistraux à vingt deux ans. » Se souvint il avec un sourire nostalgique. « Mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ma fille et j'ai même trouvé le temps pour intégrer une sorte de classe pour m'aider à gérer la situation. »

« Une classe pour parents célibataires ? » Intervins je, sceptique. J'avais du mal à imaginer Carlisle en train de chanter, jouer, rigoler avec son bébé dans une classe pour parents. L'image était plutôt incongrue et bon sang, assez drôle.

« Oui. » Ria t il. « C'est là que j'ai rencontré Esmée. Elle avait à peine dix neuf ans et dès le premier cours, je savais qu'elle et moi étions dans le même pétrin. Elle avait presque autant de mal à s'occuper d'Edward que moi, avec ma petite Rosalie. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. « E-Edward n'est pas… »

« Edward est mon fils. » Interrompit il abruptement et avec une fermeté indiscutable. « Il l'a toujours été et le sera toujours. Seulement… Avec du recul, je trouve qu'il était… Beaucoup trop tôt pour le rencontrer, lui et sa mère. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

Pour la première fois, il se retourna vers moi et me regarda avec indulgence.

« Les mariages précoces ne finissent pas toujours bien, Bella. »

« Oh. »

Oui, ''Oh''. Mais où avais je la tête ?

Je le savais ça. Je suis l'une de celles qui en avait le plus souffert et qui en souffrait encore. Les mariages précoces ne finissent jamais bien et à mon humble avis, il devrait être interdit par l'Etat de marier deux personnes ayant moins de trente ans.

« Enfin… Je présume que tout arrive pour une bonne raison » Poursuivit il, atone. « J'ai donc épousé Esmée à peine quelques mois plus tard et pour partir sur de bonnes bases, nous avons décidés de ne plus vivre dans l'Etat de Washington. Les parents de Rosemary ont été plus qu'offensés, ils voulaient me prendre Rosalie, me couper d'elle définitivement mais lorsque je leur ai présenté Esmée et son fils… Ils ont mieux accepté la situation. Heureusement, mes parents étaient d'accord et ont même offert leur aide en nous proposant de retourner en Alaska nous installer avec eux. C'était d'autant plus pratique puisqu'Esmée voulait reprendre ses études et que nos emplois du temps étaient déjà assez chargés avec Rose et Edward. J'ai donc continué mes études et fait mon internat à Juneau et c'est ainsi que nous avons pu jongler avec touts nos devoirs durant cinq ans. Après ça, nous avions eu notre fille Alice et notre situation était plus que stable. Nous étions… Heureux. Et amoureux. Enfin… Sauf ces six dernières années qui ne se sont pas très bien passés pour Esmée parce que je… J'ai… »

Une fois de plus, le reste de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge et son regard s'assombrit considérablement d'une manière inhabituelle. Il passa sa main dans sa chevelure et souffla…

« Je n'ai pas su apprécier le fait d'être juste en famille… Je voulais _plus_. » Admit il avec culpabilité.

« Que veux-tu dire par 'plus' ? »

Un rictus amer déforma son visage. « Je n'en sais rien. Plus de liberté ? De passion ? De fantaisies ? Peu importe. C'était idiot et j'ai perdu mes enfants et ma femme à cause de mes propres bêtises. Esmée a déjà senti que nous nous éloignions chaque jour l'un de l'autre. Nous travaillions chacun de notre côté mais moi, je partais dès l'aurore et rentrais souvent tard, je ne mangeais jamais à la maison, je n'avais pas de weekend… Je vivais pratiquement à l'hôpital. Esmée n'a jamais rien dit… Jusqu'au jour où elle est tombée sur un des devoirs d'Alice. Elle n'avait alors que douze ans et avait écrit qu'elle n'avait pas de père. Nos disputes ont commencé là et chaque jour, les non-dits durant toutes nos années d'efforts et de sacrifices volaient de toute part. Chacun en voulait à l'autre mais c'était elle qui avait raison sur tous les tableaux et je refusais de l'admettre. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'était… Ma liaison avec une de mes collègues de l'hôpital. Evidemment, cela a mené directement au divorce sans que je puisse y faire quelque chose et… Je n'ai pas revu mes enfants deux années entières. Les pires années de ma vie. Il n'y a pas un seul jour où je… » Son regard triste me transperça de toute part et je posai ma main sur son épaule avant même d'avoir eu le temps de retenir mon geste. J'étais… Choquée. Pas dégoutée. Choquée. Plus qu'abasourdie. Et compatissante.

Etait ce pour ça que son fils s'était immédiatement jeté à la conclusion en me voyant ici ?

Etait ce pour ça qu'il était si hostile en parlant de Carlisle ?

Se pourrait il que leur relation soit aussi merdique que celle que j'entretenais avec Renée ?

Renée !

« Mais… Tu as été avec Renée, il y a trois ans. Tu n'étais pas comme… Pourquoi est ce que tu étais comme ça avec moi ? »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Comme un père ! » M'exclamai je, comme si c'était une évidence. « Et tu dis avoir été amoureux de Renée… C'est tellement… »

« Je sais. Les papiers du divorce venaient d'être signés lorsque j'ai décidé de déménager en Californie. J'étais encore très en colère contre Esmée, je voulais m'éloigner d'elle… La punir en quelque sorte. Ce qui était très stupide en passant car le seul qui méritait punition, c'était moi. Mais j'étais si sûr de pouvoir trouver ce que je cherchais à San Diego et au final, je ne m'étais pas trompé. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, sceptique. « Tu parles de Renée comme si elle avait changé ta vie. »

« Oh, elle a fait bien plus que ça, Bella. »

Ma bouche resta grande ouverte.

Est-ce qu'on parlait vraiment de cette même pétasse nombriliste indécente sans aucun principe moral ? Cette Renée là ?

Alors ça, c'était… Perturbant !

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'étais complètement paumé ! » Plaida t il. Mon regard devait être sacrément accusateur. « Je suis revenu à Seattle dès que Renée m'a quitté. Je n'aurais jamais pensé te retrouver ici et pour être honnête, je me demande même ce à quoi ta mère a pensé en déménageant ici. »

Je roulai des yeux. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à parler de Renée et de ses états d'âme. Il était temps pour moi de tourner cette page de mon histoire. C'est pourquoi je changeai de sujet.

« Donc, tu vis avec Edward ? »

« Au début. Il a été le premier à me contacter. Esmée et les filles sont restées à Anchorage mais Edward voyage beaucoup pour son travail. Il a demandé mon aide lorsqu'il a du déménagé à Seattle. Mais il ne vit pratiquement plus ici maintenant. »

« Ah, cool. »

Cela explique donc la chambre supplémentaire, les vêtements de jeunots et l'ambiance de garçonnière présents dans l'appart'. Cool. Vraiment cool.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils alors qu'il étudiait mon expression. « Tu peux rester autant que tu veux et tu le sais, Bella. »

« Merci. Mais tu aurais vraiment du me prévenir que tu avais un fils comme… Comme Edward. Ou du moins, tu aurais du lui dire qu'il y avait un nouveau locataire ici.»

Une grimace tordit son visage. « Tu as raison. Je suppose qu'il a tout de suite sauté à la pire conclusion ? »

« Il croit que je suis sa nouvelle belle mère. » Dis-je, en roulant des yeux.

« Edward tout craché. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de très optimiste. » Défendit il. « Enfin, je lui en toucherai sûrement un mot lorsque je le verrais. En attendant, nous allons récupérer tes affaires chez Renée. »

« E-Euh… Comment ça, _nous_ ? Je croyais plutôt que _tu_ y allais ? » M'offusquai je.

« Euh, Bella, je n'y avais pas trop pensé en disant ça mais après réflexion, je me suis rendu compte qu'il était hors de question que je fouille dans tes affaires et que je tombe sur un de tes trucs de fille compromettants. »

« Mais… Et Renée ? Tu crois qu'elle… »

« Je viens de lui parler. Elle est d'accord. »

_D'accord ?_ Comment ça, d'accord ? D'accord pour que je foute le camp ?

« Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit exactement ? » M'enquis-je avec un calme étonnant.

Carlisle se renfrogna et je sus qu'elle n'avait pas encore retrouvé son instinct maternel comme par magie. Génial. Je suppose qu'elle se trouve en ce moment même au chevet de ce salopard de James…

« Pas grand-chose. Juste que tu pourrais venir chercher tes affaires quand tu veux. » Répondit il.

« Eh bien… Voilà qui est… Gentil de sa part. »

Gentil ? Gentil, mon cul ! Je savais ce que cela voulait dire et ce que cela impliquait : je n'étais plus la bienvenue chez Renée désormais. Au mieux, je faisais ce que je voulais, je pourrais habiter avec Carlisle ou me prendre un appartement, et au pire… Je devrais retourner chez Charlie et contempler son nouveau bonheur avec sa nouvelle femme, son nouveau fils, sa nouvelle fille, sa nouvelle maison et ça, il en était vraiment, foutrement hors de question. Je préfère encore perdre ma dignité en squattant chez mon professeur d'anatomie humaine, quand bien même cela sonnait presque malsain.

.

.

.

L'appart' de Belltown était resté à peu près le même.

Renée était restée à peu près la même… Toujours à m'ignorer et à perdre son temps avec les mauvaises personnes. Malgré tout, je décidai de ne pas trop perdre mon temps avec les politesses, c'est pourquoi je me dirigeai promptement dans ma chambre pour empaqueter tout ce dont j'aurais besoin. Mes livres de cours, mes vêtements, mes chaussures, quelques effets personnels… Je n'allais pas déménager non plus. Enfin, si, j'allais déménager mais pas vraiment. Je ne fais juste… Que déménager.

Je soupirai une fois que mes valises furent bouclées et m'assis au rebord de mon lit –ou désormais ancien lit, je suppose.

Depuis que j'ai mis les pieds dans ma chambre, j'avais cette sensation désagréable au creux dans mon estomac… Un sentiment que j'abhorrais car je n'étais pas censée la ressentir. Pas lorsque je pouvais enfin quitter cette maudite maison. Pas lorsque Renée était dans la pièce d'à côté et qu'elle n'a même pas pris la peine de venir me voir. Pas lorsqu'elle était en train de me tourner le dos.

Je n'avais pas à ressentir ce vide autour de moi… Pas plus que d'habitude du moins. Qu'était ce comparé à trois mois qu'elle a passé aux bras de ce Phil à Sainte Lucy ? Qu'était ce comparé à toutes ses matinées où elle me traversait du regard? Qu'était ce comparé à toutes ces fois où l'on a déménagé pour elle et seulement pour elle ?

C'est à mon tour à présent et je me dois faire ça bien, sans aucun état d'âme, comme lorsqu'on retire un pansement.

« Tu as fini, Bella ? » S'enquit Carlisle, de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Oui, j'arrive. »

Un nouveau soupir las franchit mes lèvres et je me relevai, prête à y aller. Je rehaussai mon sac de voyage sur mon épaule et pris ma valise pour la trainer derrière moi.

_Supprimer les émotions qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. _

Je ne quittai pas un foyer sécurisant, je quittai la bouche des enfers… Je devrais être contente, me sentir libre, soulagée. Même si ce n'était pas le cas. Je me devais bien ça.

« Laisse, je m'en occupe. » Dit Carlisle en récupérant mes affaires.

Je lui passais ma valise avec une morosité inattendue.

_Sans aucun état d'âme, Bella. Pense au pansement._

Du coin de l'œil, je remarquai une silhouette fine, habillée d'une robe grise, éclairée par la lumière venant de sa chambre. Son regard était vide d'expression et se posait vaguement sur l'espace réduit qui me séparait de Carlisle.

Allait-elle me regarder partir sans même me dire au revoir ?

« Bella, on y va. » Somma Carlisle et je lui obéis sans hésiter.

Non, elle n'a rien dit.

.

.

.

Nous étions en salle d'attente, dans l'un des immeubles les plus classe de Capitol Hill. Des hommes et des femmes en costume défilèrent devant moi, papiers en main, discutant de manière frénétique et occupée mais avec tant d'élégance. Leurs pas étaient étouffés par l'épaisse moquette noire qui recouvrait le sol et quelques fois, je pouvais apercevoir leurs reflets sur l'aluminium du comptoir ou de l'ascenseur d'en face. Tous les murs du hall étaient lambrissés de bois sombre vernis et quelques tableaux expressifs les ornaient à intervalle régulier, donnant à l'accueil des airs de musées d'art sophistiqués… En bref, je faisais complètement tâche dans le décor.

« Bella, tu sais, on peut faire ça un autre jour. » M'informa Carlisle, son ton légèrement inquiet.

« Non, non, ça va. »

Je lui offris un sourire piteux et il abandonna.

Je voulais en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette histoire. Voir un avocat, porter plainte… Bien que je sache déjà qu'il n'y avait pas de justice pour moi, c'était la chose à faire. Enfin, la chose à faire selon Carlisle, alors je le fais, dans l'espoir de pouvoir passer rapidement à autre chose.

« Carlisle, mon vieil ami ! » S'exclama joyeusement un homme aux cheveux grisonnants qui provenait du couloir étriqué sur la droite. Sa voix emplissait le vaste hall et son fort accent du sud sembla presque déplacé.

Le visage de Carlisle se fendit en un sourire brillant et il se leva pour saluer son ami.

« Harper. C'est bon de te revoir. »

« C'est bon te revoir aussi, Carlisle. Et cette charmante damoiselle est certainement Isabella Swan. »

« Oui. Bella, je te présente Harper Whitlock. »

Il m'adressa un sourire chaleureux et j'acquiesçai timidement en lui tendant ma main. « Enchantée, Monsieur Whitlock. »

Il me serra la main et son apparente gentillesse ainsi que son charisme eurent vite raison de mon malaise. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard clair et accueillant qui avait le don de vous détendre à la minute même où vous entrez en contact avec lui. Son assurance, sa posture, son sourire léger… Ou bien il était naturellement rassurant ou bien il connaissait bien son métier.

« Oh, moi de même, ma chère. Carlisle m'a déjà touché un mot à propos de ton cas et c'est malheureux, je l'avoue, car je connais bien Jason Jenks et son fils. Ceci dit, je connais également ta charmante mère, Renée… Je suppose qu'elle doit avoir du mal à s'en remettre, elle aussi. »

Je baissai les yeux pour ne pas avoir à répondre à une telle… Bévue tandis que Carlisle se balançait d'un pied à l'autre, mal à l'aise à son tour.

« En fait, la situation est plus compliquée que ça, Harper. Je préfèrerais que nous en parlions dans un endroit plus privé. » Rétorqua Carlisle.

Cette fois ci, ledit Harper se saisit l'arête de son nez d'un air contrarié et ce ne fut là que je remarquai qu'il avait son attaché case dans son autre main. Il s'apprêtait à partir, pas à nous recevoir.

« Carlisle, pardonne moi, vraiment mais j'ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas possible aujourd'hui. Je déteste avoir à laisser tomber un client, surtout si c'est toi, mais… »

« Tes gros poissons ont encore fait des siennes ? » Plaisanta Carlisle avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Monsieur Whitlock sourit en retour mais d'une manière embarrassée. « Cela t'ennuierait il si je te confie à mon fils ? »

« Jasper travaille ici avec toi? »

« Oui et non. Son cabinet est à deux étages plus hauts. » Rétorqua l'avocat en regardant vaguement sa Rolex. « Je sais bien que ce n'est pas convenable de vous congédier comme ça mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Jasper est un très bon avocat, il débute, bien sûr, mais il a déjà une bonne réputation »

« Oh, il a de qui tenir. » Renchérit Carlisle.

Monsieur Whitlock eut un autre sourire. « Merci, mon ami. Je lui ai déjà demandé de vous recevoir, dans un cas comme aujourd'hui. Il sera heureux de vous recevoir à tout moment. »

« Bien. Nous y allons de ce pas, dans ce cas. »

Nous saluions Monsieur Harper Whitlock une dernière fois et repartions vers l'ascenseur pour monter à l'étage indiqué.

Une fois arrivés devant un nouveau comptoir, une rouquine à l'allure sauvage nous accueillit avec un sourire commercial et nous dirigea vers le bureau de Monsieur Whitlock Junior (pourquoi faut il que les hommes que je connaisse n'aient que des fils ?). Nous arrivions rapidement devant une porte en verre opaque où le nom « Jasper Whitlock » était placardé en lettres argentées.

Quel drôle de nom, vraiment. Les gens du Sud ont vraiment un sens de la modernité des plus archaïques…

Carlisle frappa et un « Entrez » étouffé se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

Nous entrâmes et je faillis m'étrangler légèrement en le voyant. En avisant son nom, je m'attendais au mieux à un gros geek lunetteux et à l'hygiène douteuse, pas à un… Un… Je n'arrive même pas à trouver le mot juste.

« Monsieur Cullen. Mademoiselle Swan. » Nous salua t il.

J'avais déjà vu un avocat aux cheveux blonds mi-longs (James, beurk.) mais lui… Oh, lui, c'était vraiment quelque chose.

« Jasper. » Répondit Carlisle alors que je me contentai juste d'hocher la tête comme une idiote. « Je crois que ton père t'a déjà parlé de ce qui nous amène ici. »

« Oui, oui, en effet, j'ai eu vent de ce qu'il s'est passé. Assoyez-vous. Vous désirez boire quelque chose ? » Demanda t il poliment. Comme son père, il avait aussi un certain accent mais en beaucoup moins prononcé cependant.

Carlisle m'interrogea du regard et lorsque je fis non de la tête, il répondit : « Non, merci, cela ira. Nous préférons entrer tout de suite dans le vif du sujet. »

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent durant deux bonnes heures avec des termes très techniques que la médiocre élève que je suis n'était pas capable de saisir. Je ne faisais qu'écouter vaguement, préférant prêter plus attention au décor qu'à leur conversation. Plusieurs cadres ornaient les murs de la petite pièce les diplômes de Jasper, sans doute… Il y avait également des coupes, quelques assiettes décoratives, des médailles et étonnement, un semblant de collection de petites voitures sur une étagère en métal forgé. Il ne faisait que débuter dans le métier mais il avait déjà le fétichisme d'un snob… Cool.

Sur son bureau, il y avait des cadres photos, à côté d'une lampe de travail et quelques paperasses… C'était propre mais désorganisé.

Je suppose que les photos étaient de sa famille puisqu'elles étaient tournées vers lui. Et détailler les bibelots posés sur son bureau finit bien sûr par m'amener à le détailler, lui.

Il prêtait une oreille très attentionnée à tout ce que Carlisle disait, une petite ride se formant entre ses yeux alors qu'il prenait quelques notes, posant des questions ça et là à chaque fois que quelque chose l'intriguait. Je remarquai qu'il avait dénoué sa cravate noir et ouvert le premier bouton de sa chemise immaculée, laissant apparaitre plus clairement sa pomme d'Adam saillante… Quelques fois, ses yeux gris laissaient entrevoir une sorte d'excitation et un sourire satisfait se dessinait sur ses lèvres, comme s'il se faisait déjà une joie à coffrer Jenks…

Et ça, combiné à ses cheveux blonds bouclés à la fois fous et pourtant impeccables, le rendait indéniablement séduisant.

Je croisai son regard une ou deux fois et à chaque fois, il m'offrit un sourire de connivence.

« Hum. » Commença Maitre Whitlock une fois les explications de Carlisle terminées. « Cela va être dur de les trainer en justice… Même mon père ne sait pas à quel point Jenks a le bras long. Et quand bien même si l'on arrivait à le coffrer, c'est sûr et certain qu'il ressortira en rien de temps. Rien n'est jamais assez cher pour Jenks. Et le fait qu'il fréquente régulièrement la mère d'Isabella rend les choses encore plus difficiles. Cette plainte peut bien se retourner contre vous, Isabella. »

Je le dévisageais, complètement incrédule. Que pouvait-il encore m'arriver de pire en allant chercher ma justice à part ne pas trouver de justice ? Que la justice se retourne contre moi, bien évidemment !

Je gigotai sur ma chaise, mal à l'aise et me tournai vers Carlisle, à la recherche d'un conseil quelconque. D'une solution définitive à cette merde qui pourrissait ma vie.

Il soupira avec lassitude et psalmodia : « La décision t'appartient, Bella. »

J'acquiesçai silencieusement, reconnaissante, même si cela ne m'aidait pas beaucoup dans mes interrogations intérieures.

Trainer cet enfoiré devant la justice était certainement la chose à faire. Mais Maitre Whitlock ne semblait pas très persuadé que je m'en sortirais gagnante… Jenks avait du pouvoir à Seattle, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était facilement le meilleur avocat du coin, et le pire qui puisse lui arriver serait vingt quatre heures de détention. Une détention provisoire encore. Ou alors en cellule. Mais il était plus qu'évident qu'il sortira sous caution avant même que les grilles aient eu le temps de se refermer derrière lui.

En gros, porter plainte était inutile. Mais juste.

Un vrai héro doit il laisser tomber une mission sauvetage juste parce qu'il y avait des gens qui se foutaient de ses bonnes intentions ? Ou parce que le monde était trop cruel pour laisser les choses se passer facilement ? Ou alors que la justice n'avait pas de place dans un environnement aussi hostile ?

Non.

Mais le seul hic, c'est que j'étais _très loin_ d'être une héroïne droite et incorruptible.

«Si je porte plainte… » Commençai je prudemment. « Cela nuira à son statut social, n'est ce pas ? »

Les yeux de Maitre Whitlock se plissèrent vers moi. « Oui, bien évidemment. » Répondit il avec méfiance.

« Il perdra en crédibilité aux yeux de ses clients ? » Continuai je.

« Cela va de soi. » Fit mon avocat, l'air confus. « Mais Jenks est une de ces personnes qui se relèvent rapidement. Je ne vois pas vraiment où vous voulez en venir, Isabella. »

J'acquiesçai vaguement, réfléchissant lentement et pesant soigneusement les mots que je m'apprêtais à dire, de sorte d'éviter toute confusion. Car même moi, j'avais du mal à croire que j'aillais faire ça.

« Je ne… Vous savez que je ne vis plus avec ma mère. » Introduisis je alors que je sentais ma bouche s'assécher. Carlisle se tendit immédiatement tandis que l'avocat acquiesça, me fixant avec curiosité. Je fermai brièvement mes yeux et humidifiai mes lèvres. Je détestai tellement avoir à en arriver là… « Je ne compte pas revenir sous son toit, je… Suis déjà majeure sur tous les plans. Et je sais me débrouiller mais il y a… Hum. Mes études. Et elles vont… Me coûter… Plus de dix mille dollars. Et je n'ai pas… Dix mille dollars»

Le choc frappa les traits de mes deux interlocuteurs, chacun grimaçant sous la soudaine compréhension. Et si je savais que Maitre Whitlock était sincèrement étonné, j'étais sûre que Carlisle, lui, devait se sentir trahi. Car je lui avais promis de me battre pour obtenir justice… En quelque sorte. Et je choisissais tout bêtement la facilité une fois devant le nœud du problème.

Je n'osai croiser aucun de leur regard, trouvant soudainement mes cuticules très fascinantes. Maitre Whitlock tenta vainement d'attirer mon attention en se raclant la gorge et Carlisle posa une main réconfortante sur mon avant-bras. Je ne bronchai pas.

« En êtes vous sûre, Isabella ? » S'enquit mon avocat après quelques minutes de silence gênant.

J'hochai faiblement la tête.

« Bella. » Dis doucement Carlisle. « Ce n'est pas très juste. Tu sais que ce n'est pas l'argent le problème, c'est… »

« Si, Carlisle. L'argent est le problème et ne me sors pas ton grand discours sur le bonheur et le bien être parce qu'à la fin de la journée, si je ne décide pas de faire payer Jenks, je serai une SDF… Fauchée et... Sans avenir. »

« C'est faux. » S'offusqua t il. « C'est faux, Bella. S'il te plait, ne prends pas… Ne prends pas tout de suite la solution facile. Tu mérite tellement plus. Tu mérite… Que justice soit faite. » Dit il sur un de ces tons tellement dramatiques que je dus me retenir pour ne pas ricaner amèrement.

_Qu'y a t il de plus pour moi, si ce n'est un peu d'argent obtenu par le biais de ma propre souffrance ? La voilà, votre satanée justice !_ Avais-je envie de répondre mais au lieu de ça, je me levai en disant :

« Je veux l'argent. Je veux lui faire cracher le maximum parce que tout ça ne sert à rien sans les compensations qui vont avec. »

Et en disant ça, j'avais l'impression d'être très… Renée.

« Mais cela ne colle pas… Au prestige des Whitlock, je suppose. » Ajoutai je en indiquant de mon pouce les diplômes et les médailles de Jasper.

Carlisle me lança un regard incrédule et je m'apprêtais à sortir lorsque la voix grave de l'avocat s'éleva : « Une semaine ! Une semaine, Isabella et vous aurez votre argent ! »

J'émis un petit sourire, la main sur le poignet. « Bien. »

.

.

.

Carlisle ne me parla pas. Ne me parla plus. Ni pendant le diner, ni durant le petit déjeuner, ni entre ces deux repas. Rien.

Ma décision ne l'enchantait guère et je pouvais le comprendre car il s'était impliqué dans toute cette merde, lui aussi. Il avait été là lorsque ça a commencé. Ou plutôt, lorsque ça a dégénéré. Et il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas… Rester debout, voir les choses et juste laisser couler. Ce serait bien trop… Anti-Carlisle.

Néanmoins, avant de partir au boulot, il déposa un trousseau de clé sur la table, près de mon bol de céréales. « Ma deuxième voiture. T'en auras besoin pour aller en cours. Bonne journée. » Dit il presque froidement avant de déposer un baiser furtif sur ma tempe.

« Merci et… » Il avait déjà claqué la porte derrière lui. « Bonne journée à toi aussi. » Lançai-je dans le vide.

Je soupirai lourdement. Décidément, je savais y faire avec les parents.

Ce n'est que trente minutes plus tard, après avoir fini de me préparer, que je partis presque en courant vers le sous sol de l'immeuble : je n'avais pas pris conscience du facteur espace-temps et si mes calculs sont bons et que j'étais bien à Montlake, j'étais… Officiellement en retard pour mon cours d'infectiologie.

Une fois les escaliers dévalés, j'appuyai à la va vite sur le bouton d'alarme sur la clé de la voiture de Carlisle et une SUV noire, garée à quelques pas de l'escalier de secours, répondit à l'appel. L'immeuble de Carlisle ne faisait peut être pas plus de trois étages – et son appart' avait beau se trouver au premier-, je peux vous assurer que les escaliers, c'est du sport…

Une Volvo SUV donc. Pas tout à fait mon genre, les SUV, si vous voulez tout savoir mais tout à fait le genre de Carlisle. Le gars, il était genre… Complètement maniaque côté prudence.

Je secouai la tête en rigolant alors que j'ajustai mon sac sur mes épaules pour la dernière fois. Chose inutile vu que je le balançai aussitôt sur le siège passager une fois dans la voiture.

La Volvo était confortable, avec un intérieur en cuir pêche. Le tableau de bord et la console principale étaient faits d'une matière très cossue proche du cuir (ou peut être était ce du cuir tout simplement ?) et les parties dures étaient faites d'une imitation de bois très conviviale. J'aimais bien le levier de vitesse en bois verni. Ou en faux bois verni. Sobre et élégant. Cette voiture transpirait la personnalité de Carlisle à chaque petit détail.

Je ne m'éternisai cependant pas, pas en ayant conscience de mon retard monumental.

Je roulai un peu plus vite que je ne le faisais d'habitude, appréciant la fluidité et la souplesse que me procurait la voiture de Carlisle. Les gens n'avaient pas tout à fait tort lorsqu'ils disaient que les Volvo sont les voitures les plus sûres au monde…

Satisfaite de la tenue de route des plus stables et des plus appréciables de ce modèle ci, je me retrouvais vite fait bien fait sur Aurora Avenue, sans que je ne visse les kilomètres passer. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je remarque une silhouette familière courir le long du trottoir comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Habillée d'un chandail bleu pastel et d'un jean délavé, plombée par son lourd sac à dos, Angela Webber semblait mener un combat épique contre le temps et l'espace, prenant, avec une agilité étonnante, ses fines jambes à son cou. Tout autant que moi, en fait. Mais elle avait encore du chemin à faire avant d'arriver au Pacific University et j'avais plus de places que nécessaire à bord.

J'accélérai un peu, la rattrapai et me garai à quelques mètres devant elle. Je descendis la vitre électrique du côté passager.

« Angela ! » Hélai-je alors qu'elle passait à toute vitesse à côté de la voiture. Je la vis s'arrêter net dans sa course et se retourner toute confuse vers moi. Elle était complètement échevelée, haletante et ahurie mais elle afficha un énorme sourire soulagé lorsque je sortis ma tête par la fenêtre. « Hey, je t'emmène ? »

Elle acquiesça vivement, replaçant une mèche folle dans sa queue de cheval lâche et accourut vers la portière côté passager pour monter tout de suite. Elle parut à la fois incrédule et extrêmement soulagée de m'avoir croisée sur sa route.

« J'espère que je n'ai pas interrompu ton jogging matinal. » Dis je, moqueuse.

« T'inquiète. J'avalais les derniers kilomètres. » Fit-elle d'une voix essoufflée sans pour autant se départir de son sourire.

Je pouffai de rire et me réinsérai dans la circulation. Le calme demeura un moment, seulement perturbé par la respiration lourde de ma voisine et quelques klaxons indignés lorsque je dépassais une voiture de manière inconvenante.

_Ouais. La ferme !_

« Chouette voiture. » Commenta Angela une fois son souffle retrouvé.

J'hochai la tête. « Ouais. Je l'ai emprunté à… » _Carlisle Cullen, notre prof d'Anatomie humaine que toutes les filles trouvent sexy. _« Un ami. » Finis-je avec un sourire discret qu'elle me rendit. Elle paraissait toutefois encore un peu fatiguée et… Nerveuse ? « Est-ce que ça va ? » M'inquiétai-je.

« Hum. Ouais. Enfin… Ne te vexe pas, Bella, mais pendant un instant, j'ai cru que t'étais un de ces kidnappeurs avec leurs 4x4 noirs et les cagoules et tout. Tu m'as foutue la trouille de ma vie… »

« C'est pas ma faute si tu regardes beaucoup trop de films, Angela. » Contredis-je avec de faux airs sérieux, la taquinant comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde, ce qui est étonnant en passant vu comment j'étais asociale. Mais je décidai de ne pas m'attarder pour analyser la situation… J'étais à l'aise avec elle et je n'avais aucune envie de gâcher tout ça à… Me faire de la bile pour des détails.

« Alors… » Commença t elle. « Tu as quoi comme cours, tout à l'heure ? »

Je grimaçai en pensant au cours ennuyeux qui m'attendait. « Infectiologie. Avec… »

« Monsieur Berty et ses états d'âmes. Oh, je te plains ! » Finit elle en rigolant légèrement. Je rigolai moi aussi. Etrange.

« Ouais. Et toi ? »

« Shakespeare ! » Répliqua t elle avec un enthousiasme débordant. J'écarquillai les yeux.

« Tu es inscrite en littérature anglaise? » M'esclaffai-je, à la fois sidérée et émerveillée. J'aurais été lesbienne qu'elle aurait été mon âme sœur. Sauf que non. Je ne suis pas lesbienne.

« C'est ça, moque toi, tu sauras que quatre vingt quinze pourcent médecins sont fans de la littérature anglaise. » S'offusqua t elle. Mais elle souriait toujours.

Je secouai la tête, de gauche à droite, riant. « Je ne me moque pas, je suis inscrite en Art Contemporain ! Et puis, pas la peine d'inventer des stat'. »

Et là, alors qu'il ne semblait y avoir rien de drôle, nous éclatâmes simultanément de rire. Comme si nous étions branchées sur la même longueur d'onde, adoptant naturellement la bonne humeur de l'autre à tout moment. C'était tellement étrange et agréable et un peu flippant et inhabituel… Mais définitivement très grisant.

Souriant et riant, j'oubliai presque tout de la journée foireuse d'hier. Du fils ainé de Carlisle, Edward et de son histoire. De mon passage à Belltown sous les yeux indifférents de ma propre mère. De l'entretien peu productif chez l'avocat Whitlock. De mes intentions purement égoïstes et matérialistes.

J'oubliai presque tout aussi bien les autres étudiants en médecine, jusqu'à ce qu'ils me dévisagent tous d'une manière dégoutée, surtout les filles.

Alors qu'Angela et moi traversions l'allée principale de notre bâtiment, je sentis une lourde tension envahir l'atmosphère et je ne pus m'empêcher de descendre de mon petit nuage.

« Euh… Qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ? » M'enquis je auprès d'Angela.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils et prit un air peiné. «Tu n'es peut être pas au courant mais des personnes t'ont vu en compagnie du professeur Cullen au Starbuck. Ou plus particulièrement… Jessica et Lauren t'ont vu en tête à tête avec un prof. » Soupira t elle avant de presser le pas. « Et Mike dit que tu étais avec le professeur hier, à Capitol Hill. »

Oh.

« Quoi ? Mais ils me surveillent ou quoi ? » M'indignai je.

Angela pouffa d'un rire sans joie. « Tu as oublié que ce sont les rois de Pacific University? »

« Et alors ? Qu'est ce que j'en ai à battre ! Nous ne sommes plus au lycée ! »

« En effet mais Pacific est un établissement privé. Et très sélectif. C'est fait pour être pire que le lycée. »

Ah.

Hum.

Ouais. Y'a pas de repos pour les martyrs.

**~°o0O0o°~**

Voilà, voili, voilu. Je sais, ce n'était pas trop sensat' comme chapitre mais il faut bien quelque chose pour faire la transition.

Eh bien maintenant. Je suis bien curieuse de connaitre vos avis et surtout vos pronostics. Que pensez-vous d'Edward ? XD Ou de Bella ? Ou de Carlisle ? Dites moi tout, que ce soit négatif ou positif, dites moi tout, mes chères.

Au plaisir de vous revoir bientôt.

Areka.


	6. Le prix de la précipitation

Note de l'auteur : Yup ! Salute les filles ! Et surtout BONNE ET HEUREUSE ANNEE 2013 !

Alors voilà, sans plus de blablas, le chapitre 5. Je sais, je me fais attendre un peu, beaucoup des fois (et en plus, je n'ai même pas d'excuses valables) mais je crois que ce qui va suivre va vous plaire. Je crois hein !

Mais d'abord, réponses à

Guest : Ah, tsisy vaovao fa salama tsara, misaotra. ;) Eh ben... C'est la première fois que je retrouve des mots en malgache dans mes reviews, ça fait chaud au coeur, vraiment. :) Je suis contente que tu aimes cette fiction. J'avoue que pour le coup, j'espérais écrire quelque chose qui change…

~o0IMS0o~

Car tout a un prix

Voici celui de la Précipitation

~o0IMS0o~

Chapitre 5

On dit que la vie est simple mais qu'il n'y a que les humains pour la compliquer.

Je suis plutôt d'accord pour la seconde partie.

Blépharoplastie.

Sérieux, rien que l'existence de ce terme confirme à quel point nous voulons compliquer les choses et ce, à nos propres dépens. Souvent.

Cela fait à présent une semaine que je squatte gentiment l'appartement de Carlisle Cullen et aucun incident majeur n'est survenu jusque là. Un miracle, étant donné ma malchance presque maladive !

Pas d'enfant caché qui débarque sans prévenir, pas d'avocats pervers pour me harceler et surtout… Pas de mère garce qui crie de l'autre côté du mur pour m'empêcher de me concentrer sur mes devoirs. Bien sûr, Jasper Whitlock, l'avocat prodige, a su m'octroyer une coquette somme auprès de Jason Jenks et Fils suite à la petite affaire dont j'ai été la pauvre victime (rires sarcastiques) mais l'évènement n'avait rien de bien transcendant. Je n'ai même pas eu à me rendre au tribunal pour avoir le pactole car les Jenks ont vite craché juste après le coup de fil de mon avocat. Trouillards. Mon compte bancaire était maintenant blindé pour m'assurer une survie acceptable pour les quatre prochaines années. En attendant, je devais travailler dur en prévision de ma spécialisation. Que je n'ai pas encore choisie en passant.

Je soufflai. Encore.

J'étais confortablement installée sur un fauteuil, dans le bureau personnel de Carlisle (puisqu'il m'en a autorisé l'accès), un épais volume, traitant la chirurgie réparatrice, ouvert sur mes genoux. La nuit avait pointé son nez depuis déjà belles lurettes, il n'était pas loin de onze heure mais toujours pas de tête blonde ni de sourire amical à l'horizon. Carlisle était encore aux blocs opératoires et la solitude et l'ennui commençaient à me gaver. Lire n'était bien évidemment pas une solution mais au moins, j'avais quelque chose pour m'occuper l'esprit et palier mon insomnie.

A présent, je pouvais à peu près comprendre pourquoi la seconde femme de Carlisle, Esmée, s'était plainte au sujet des absences fréquentes de ce dernier. Leur fille non plus n'avait pas exagéré en disant qu'elle n'avait plus de père… La preuve ? Une semaine sous son toit et j'avais pratiquement l'impression de vivre toute seule, ne l'ayant vu qu'une ou deux fois seulement lorsque je me levais assez tôt pour l'apercevoir. Pas que cela me dérange. Bien au contraire, j'en avais la foutue habitude mais disons juste que c'est un peu différent… D'être seule chez soi et de l'être chez un ami. J'avais juste l'impression de ne pas appartenir à cet endroit, de ne pas être la bienvenue. Il faut vraiment que je me le trouve, ce nouvel appartement ! J'avais déjà sillonné –assez vaguement, je l'avoue- les petites annonces mais rien de bien prometteur encore.

Mon téléphone vibra dans la poche arrière de mon jean, annonçant un appel et je le sortis tant bien que mal, tout en continuant de lire.

Un numéro inconnu s'afficha sur mon écran. Fixe.

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils mais décrochai quand même rapidement.

« Allo ? »

_« Bonsoir. Puis je parler à Mademoiselle Swan, s'il vous plait ? »_ Dit une voix grave à l'autre bout de fil. Mon cœur rata un battement : le ton était dur, monotone et froidement professionnel. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

« Euh. Oui. C'est moi. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Pendant quelques secondes qui me parurent durer toute une éternité, je n'entendis qu'un souffle rapide, comme si mon interlocuteur était en train de courir un marathon. Il y avait également de vagues conversations en bruits de fond mais ce qui m'inquiéta le plus, c'était cette horde de sirènes sinistres qui voilaient presque la communication... Des ambulances ? Des voitures de patrouilles ?

« Qui est à l'appareil ? » M'angoissai je en criant presque.

_« Hum. Officier Carl Richards. De la Police Municipale de Forks. Désolé de vous déranger aussi tard, Mademoiselle Swan mais c'est au sujet de votre père. »_

Merde.

Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde !

Je n'étais pas particulièrement proche de Charlie mais bordel... C'était quand même mon père. Et ma main trembla involontairement lorsqu'un flot d'images et de souvenirs envahit mon esprit. Des flashs violents que j'ai longtemps réprimés au fin fond de mon esprit… Charlie mal à l'aise. Charlie maladroit. Charlie indifférent. Charlie qui essaye d'être un bon père mais qui échoue misérablement lorsqu'il s'agit de moi...

Et maintenant, un de ses subordonnés qui m'appelait.

Une bien tragique manière de clore l'histoire.

Est ce que tous mes putains malheurs n'étaient pas censés se terminer avec la semaine précédente? N'avais je pas droit à un peu de tranquillité avant que la catastrophe suivante n'entre dans la chaine de causalité qui construisait presque le fil fragile de ma misérable vie ?

« Dites moi ? » Arrivais-je à dire après avoir dégluti.

_« Il a eu un accident, sur la route d'Olympia. Assez grave. Un chauffard ivre a foncé droit sur lui et il a percuté un arbre en essayant de l'éviter. »_ Expliqua t il pendant que mon cœur s'accélérait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. _« Il a eu une épaule démise, deux côtes brisés et un poumon perforé. Son état est stable selon les médecins mais il est encore inconscient en ce moment. C'est Sue qui m'a demandé de vous appeler. »_

Je déglutis une nouvelle fois. Durement. Puis je parvins enfin à souffler de soulagement alors que je fermai les yeux, pressant violemment mes paupières pour effacer les images que j'avais encore en tête.

Charlie n'est _pas_ mort.

Je forçai ces mots à s'infiltrer dans mon esprit avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était qu'un simple moment de panique. Peut être était ce même une alarme pour me rappeler à l'ordre ?

_Il est temps de rentrer aux bercails, Bella._

« J'arrive. Je passe juste quelques coups de fils et… J'arrive. »

_« Dois-je informer Sue de votre venue ? »_ S'enquit l'officier.

Le dilemme. Sue Clearwater était la nouvelle femme de Charlie et j'ai passé mes étés à l'ignorer tout autant que Charlie ne faisait pas grand cas de ma présence. Si elle a d'ailleurs demandé à un officier de m'appeler, ce n'était que par formalité. Elle devait sans doute penser que je m'en fiche. Ce qui n'était pas le cas en passant, mais qui étais je pour lui en vouloir de penser comme ça ? Mes relations avec Charlie… Bref. L'informer de ma venue serait totalement inutile et j'aime autant ne pas importuner les autres. Qui plus est, j'ai déjà l'argent de l'affaire Jenks, prendre une chambre d'hôtel à Forks ne sera pas un problème pour moi.

« Non, non, cela ira. Je me débrouillerais. »

_« Bien. »_

Et l'agent raccrocha.

Avec une anxiété que je ne me connaissais pas, je commençai à remplir mon petit sac de voyage, allant et venant entre l'armoire que je venais récemment d'investir et le lit king size sur lequel j'avais posé mon sac. Je composai machinalement le numéro d'urgence de Carlisle tout en priant pour qu'il ne soit pas en bloc opératoire.

Dieu merci, il décrocha dès le premier bip.

_« Bella ? » _

« O-Oui, Carlisle. Euh… Je-J'ai une u-urgence… Je… Je dois aller à Forks… tout de suite. Un des officiers de police a appelé- Mon père a eu un accident de voiture e-et il est à l'hôpital, dans le coma… I-Ils disent que-qu'il est stable mais je préfère vérifier moi-même… »

_« Chut calme-toi, Bella. »_ M'intima t il. Cela ne fit que m'énerver.

« Mais je suis calme ! C'est juste que je-je suis en train de… Remplir mon sac. Cela te dérange si j'utilise ta voiture ? »

_« Quoi ? Bella, il est hors de question que tu prennes le volant à cette heure ci et surtout dans ton état. »_

« Quel état ? Je vais parfaitement bien, je suis… J'ai juste besoin de la voiture, s'il te plait. »

_« Non. Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée. »_

« Mais que veux tu que je fasse, Carlisle ? » Hurlai-je presque au cellulaire alors que je refermai violemment le zip du sac de voyage. « C'est mon père. Il faut que j'y aille. »

En réalité, je n'avais jamais eu autant la sensation d'avoir un père comme qu'en ce moment même. Peut être était ce parce que j'étais en train de le perdre ? Non.

Non. Il valait mieux que je ne pense pas à ça.

_« Ecoute. »_ Reprit Carlisle d'une voix lasse. _« Attends demain matin pour conduire, d'accord ? Tu es bien trop agitée et bien trop fatiguée pour tenir la route et puis… »_

« Carlisle, as-tu écouté un traitre mot de ce que je t'ai dit ? » M'impatientai je. « Bon, de toute façon, il faut que j'y aille. Avec ou sans ta permission. Je suis majeure, je peux aller où je veux ! »

_« Attends ! »_ S'écria t il alors que je m'en allai pour raccrocher.

« Quoi ? »

_« Je… »_ Il émit une pause et j'entendis une autre voix en bruit de fond. Il était peut être avec ses collègues, je n'en savais rien et je n'en avais rien à foutre. J'irai à Forks ce soir. Et je suis plutôt du genre bornée comme personne. Carlisle le sait mieux que quiconque.

Il me sembla que Carlisle entama une petite conversation avec son autre interlocuteur avant de revenir vers moi. _« Voilà, Bella. Je suis en train de diner avec Edward et il demande… Enfin, je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait te raccompagner jusqu'à Forks. »_

Quoi ?

Qu'est ce qu'il venait faire là dedans, lui ?

« Je ne suis pas une enfant qui a besoin d'être conduite partout, merci bien ! » Crachai-je sans vraiment le vouloir.

Carlisle soupira, comme s'il avait anticipé ma réaction. _« Bella, soit c'est ça, soit tu poses mes clés bien en évidence dans la vide poche. »_

« Carlisle, es tu conscient de ce que tu es en train de faire ? » M'indignai je.

_« Oui. J'essaye de préserver ta vie. »_

« C'est mon père, Carlisle. » Serinai je.

_« Et je suis sûr qu'il ne serait pas d'accord pour que tu prennes le volant maintenant… Ecoute. Si je pouvais, je t'aurais accompagné moi-même mais j'ai beaucoup de boulot qui m'attend. Et j'ai parlé à Edward et crois-le ou non, il comprend très bien ta situation, si c'est ça qui te dérange. »_

Je soupirai d'exaspération. Carlisle et ses tics pour la sécurité. « Je ne compte pas y aller avec ton barge de fils, okay ? Sans vouloir t'offenser. »

_« Bella, arrête de faire ta têtue et… »_

_« Passe la moi. »_ Intervint une autre voix et je me figeai. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraitre, je le reconnus tout de suite. Même si je ne l'avais rencontré qu'une seule fois. _« Isabella ? »_

Je frissonnai d'une façon incontrôlable et agaçante.

« Bella. » Corrigeai je pour me redonner contenance. « Et non, je ne compte pas te faire le plaisir de… »

_« Oui, oui, je crois que je connais le refrain et le genre de personne têtue que tu es mais sache que j'ai des affaires à mener sur la réserve de La Push pour ce weekend. Crois moi, ce n'est pas par pure galanterie que je vais t'accompagner là bas. Alors range tes affaires et attends moi, j'arrive. »_

« Mais je… »

Le fils de… Il a raccroché ! Il m'a foutrement raccroché au nez !

Je jetai mon cellulaire sur mon lit avec une violence inutile.

Pour une fois dans ma vie que je comptais faire un truc admirable et honnête, il fallait bien sûr qu'il y ait un con pour m'empêcher de faire ma BA plus rapidement! Il n'y avait pas de justice sur terre, juste un putain de karma qui allait là où bon lui semblait avant de tomber sur ma tête au moment fatidique !

Je dus attendre plus de trente minutes, à tourner en rond et à bouffer mes ongles, avant d'entendre enfin des coups frappés contre la porte d'entrée. Je me dépêchai de remonter mon sac sur mes épaules et d'attraper les clés avant de me diriger promptement vers la porte. Je l'ouvris à la volée et tombai bien sûr, comme prévu, sur Edward Cullen dans toute sa splendeur.

« SOS damoiselle en détresse, à votre service. » Blagua t il avec sa voix de velours, ses yeux verts pétillants de malice.

Je roulai des yeux mais ne répondit rien… Pour mieux cacher les effets néfastes que son sourire désarmant provoquait en moi. Ce n'était pas nécessaire de gonfler l'égo de qui que ce soit, ce soir, ni de jouer les cruches.

Après avoir refermé derrière moi, nous descendîmes les escaliers menant au parking du sous sol, lui, ouvrant la marche et moi, essayant de le suivre tout en masquant mon souffle rapide.

Une fois en bas cependant, Edward ne s'arrêta pas devant la voiture de son père –que je comptais bien conduire, en passant.

« Euh… Où est ce que tu vas ? La voiture est juste là ! » M'écriai je alors que je montrai la Volvo d'un geste de main plutôt ridicule.

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule sans s'arrêter et sourit avec un de ces sourires qui pourraient faire fondre un iceberg. Mouais. Je suis peut être en manque là. Tellement que je suis sensible à la moindre décharge de phéromone.

« Je ne sais pas toi mais je suis d'avis que l'on prenne ma voiture si l'on veut rallier Forks au plus vite. » Dit il énigmatique.

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? T'as quoi comme voiture ? »

Et là, pour toute réponse, il appuya juste sur le bouton d'alarme, au bout de son set de clés. Une voiture grise sombre clinqua en réponse.

Nom. De. Dieu !

Vous ai-je déjà dit que j'étais une pétasse matérialiste ? Le genre de pétasse qui mouille devant un V12 pourvu de 573 chevaux et qui monte de zéro à cent en 4. 1 secondes ?

Non, je reformule de manière plus classe : vous ai-je déjà dit que j'étais une _pétasse_ passionnée d'automobile ?

Je soupirai à m'en fendre l'âme devant ce chef d'œuvre féerique. Et Cullen fils, ayant certainement remarqué ma pâmoison, afficha un sourire suffisant avant de prendre mon sac pour le mettre dans le coffre. Je profitai du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir pour caresser discrètement le flanc rutilant de la bête. Je sais, c'est stupide mais c'est ma première envie dès que je vois une voiture qui me plait plus que nécessaire. Et la nouvelle Aston Martin Vanquish me plaisait _bien_ plus que nécessaire.

Pourquoi Edward ne pouvait il pas se contenter d'être seulement torride et de conduire la voiture à papa ?

Parce que sinon, ce serait pas drôle ! Et puis je parie qu'il pourrait encore te surprendre avec un _autre_ de ses _engins_. Me souffla ma voix intérieure.

Ouais, non, j'ai pas envie de savoir.

« Euh… Tu fais quoi comme boulot déjà ? » Raillai je avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il ria mais ne répondit pas, se contentant seulement de monter dans la voiture et de m'inciter à faire pareil. Lorsque j'ouvris la portière cependant, je fus complètement soufflée par l'intérieur illuminé par un puissant éclairage dont je n'arrivais pas à repérer la source. Les sièges, la console centrale et le tableau de bord étaient recouvert de cuir blanc et la moquette du sol était encore plus immaculée. On aurait dit un de ces super-cars réservés aux salons automobiles. Edward devait être foutrement maniaque !

A cette pensée, j'hésitai à monter à bord, jetant un coup d'œil dubitatif à mes vieux sneakers élimés (les premières chaussures confortables qui m'étaient tombées sous la main mais sinon, je ne suis pas encore une crève la faim, merci bien).

« Hum. Tu comptes rester plantée là à regarder mon départ ? » S'enquit Edward depuis le siège conducteur, penchant légèrement la tête pour pouvoir m'observer. Il souriait narquoisement, sans doute conscient de l'effet que sa voiture me faisait.

Et juste comme ça, je m'engouffrai abruptement dans l'habitacle, salissant au passage sa jolie petite moquette. Nah !

« Tu sais que tu es complètement puérile, comme fille ? » Nargua t il en bouclant sa ceinture.

« Démarre, Cullen. » Boudai-je tout simplement.

.

.

.

La conduite d'Edward Cullen était fluide, quoi qu'un peu plus rapide que la mienne. Il était également très silencieux depuis que nous avions quitté Seattle, il ne me parla jamais et n'avait mis aucune musique non plus. Surprenant mais ça allait. J'aimais bien entendre l'hululement sourd que poussait la V12 au fur et à mesure que cet Adonis qui me servait de chauffeur accélérait.

A mon avis, nous serons à Forks en un rien de temps alors je me blottis plus confortablement dans mon siège tout en espérant que le sommeil réparateur m'emporte. J'avais la sensation que, lorsque je serais à l'hôpital, cela n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Après quelques kilomètres, alors que je commençais à roupiller tranquillement, je sentis la voiture faire une petite embardée, me faisant sursauter dans mon sommeil léger. Sieur Edward s'était apparemment garé sur le bas côté de la route.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Demandai je, la voix éraillée par le sommeil, alors que je me retournai vers lui. Il alluma l'éclairage intérieur et je grimaçai sous le coup, étrécissant mes yeux agressés.

Je le vis se passer main sur le visage. Il avait l'air fatigué. « J'ai besoin de me rafraichir. » Avoua t il d'une voix rauque avant d'ouvrir la boite à gant pour en sortir une bouteille d'eau. « Je reviens tout de suite. »

Il sortit du véhicule et se rafraîchit le visage à grande giclée d'eau. Je me sentis un peu coupable sur le coup… Mais seulement parce que le voyage a été plus agréable pour moi que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Il revint dans l'habitacle, requinqué, et soupira. « C'est reparti. » Fit il en éteignant les lumières intérieures. Je décidai de me redresser et par la même occasion de renoncer à mon sommeil. Je savais par expérience que conduire de nuit avec une personne somnolente à côté avait tendance à… Endormir.

« Où sommes-nous ? » Demandai je en étirant discrètement mes jambes.

« On vient d'entrer dans la comté de Grays Harbor. »

« Ah, on est tout près alors. Ça t'ennuierait de mettre de la musique ? »

« Quel genre de musique ? » Se méfia t il en me regardant de biais. Quoi ? Il avait peur que je demande les Spice Girls ?

« Tout ce que tu veux, tant que ça te maintient éveillé. » Haussai je des épaules.

Il fronça les sourcils. « Isabella… »

« Bella. » Le coupai je. « Et c'est pas la peine de jouer les héros. Je sais que me voir dormir fait l'effet d'un vrai somnifère. »

Il secoua la tête en riant. « Très bien, Bella. Puisque tu y tiens. »

Il alluma d'un simple coup de pouce sa stéréo et des notes de guitares électriques, puissantes et rapides, emplirent l'habitacle. La chanson était déjà bien entamée et les paroles me surprirent lorsque le chanteur les chanta d'une voix rauque et plaintive:

_Tell my mother, tell my father_

_I've done the best I can_

_To make them realize_

_This is my life_

_I hope they understand_

_I'm not angry_

_I'm just saying_

_Sometimes goodbye's the second chance (1)_

Je me mordis les lèvres et éteignis brusquement la radio.

Edward me lança un regard que je devinai interrogateur.

« Tout compte fait, je préfère le silence. » Dis je tout simplement en m'abîmant dans la contemplation du paysage. Ou du paysage que les phares pouvaient illuminer.

Mais il me sembla que mon chauffeur n'était pas du même avis que moi.

« Très bien, alors, dans ce cas, parlons. » Rétorqua t il.

« Euh… T'as pas capté ce que je viens de dire ou quoi ? » Fis je, irritée.

« Si. »

« Alors quoi ? Et puis de toute façon, pourquoi est ce qu'on parlerait ? »

« Comme tu l'as si bien dit toute à l'heure : pour me maintenir éveillé. » Répondit il avec éloquence. Et arrogance. Il savait que je m'étais pris dans ma propre suggestion. Génial.

« Bon très bien, de quoi tu veux parler ? » Cédai je à contre cœur.

Il souffla, me jeta un coup d'œil puis : « Tu as un problème avec tes parents ? » Attaqua t il directement.

Je passai rageusement la main dans mes cheveux…

« Comment t'as deviné ça ? » Il allait répondre mais je l'interrompis : « C'était du sarcasme, Edward, question suivante. »

« Réponds d'abord à celle là. »

« Question suivante ! » Répétai je, devenant presque agressive. Presque.

« T'as vraiment un sale caractère ! » Râla t il.

« J'ai de qui tenir. » Souris-je amèrement en songeant à Charlie. Lui, avait vraiment un très sale caractère.

« Je ne te demandais pas de jouer à questions-réponses, Bella… Juste… Hum. Laisse tomber. » Abdiqua t il.

Nous observâmes le silence pendant un long moment, lui surveillant la route et moi, le surveillant pour pas qu'il s'endorme. Ouais, on veille l'un sur l'autre à notre façon mais nous étions deux inconnus coincés dans une voiture étriquée après tout.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta à une station essence, je me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait vraiment plus que quelques kilomètres avant que l'on arrive sur Forks alors je sortis de la voiture pour me dégourdir. Je voulais me sentir le moins fatigué possible une fois arrivée. Je devrais peut être aussi grignoter un petit quelque chose ? Je regardai Edward vérifier la bouche de son réservoir avec attention : quelques gouttes de fuel avaient débordé de la pompe et s'étalait à présent sur la carrosserie, juste au dessus des pneus arrières. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et l'essuya en grimaçant.

Ouais, j'avais _clairement_ pas intérêt à grignoter dans la voiture.

« Je vais à l'intérieur, tu veux quelque chose ? » Lançai je, déjà à mi chemin.

Il releva les yeux vers moi puis regarda le magasin miteux d'un œil mauvais. « Non. Je viens avec toi. »

J'arquai un sourcil narquois. « Quoi ? Tu veux laisser ton ''250-000-dollars-sur-quatre-roues'' pour m'accompagner dans un magasin pourris ? Oh ! C'est trop chevaleresque de ta part, Cullen ! » Charriai je.

« Tu sauras que l'Aston, c'est la voiture des gentlemen. » Sourit il. Une nouvelle fois ce sourire à faire fondre les petites culottes.

_Nom de Dieu ! J'ai vraiment besoin de sommeil, moi !_

Il déplaça la voiture de façon à ce qu'elle soit plus proche de l'entrée du magasin puis la verrouilla en prenant bien soin de mettre l'alarme. Maniaque. Et parano avec ça !

Il m'accompagna à l'intérieur et je sursautai violemment lorsqu'il posa une main au creux de mes reins. Je me retournai vers lui pour le fusiller du regard mais remarquai aussitôt qu'il avait un air très hostile sur le visage. Ce même air hostile qu'il m'avait réservé à notre première rencontre mais là, il était nettement plus effrayant que sexy.

« Je peux vous aider, les amoureux ? » Parla une voix grasse depuis un comptoir en bois tout crasseux. C'était un homme entre deux âges avec une grande barbe brune, une grosse bedaine et un enchevêtrement de tatouages colorés sur son bras dévoilé par son gilet en cuir. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'Edward semblait dédaigner du regard. A ma gauche, il y avait un type qui observait avec beaucoup trop d'intérêt une bouteille de Pine-sol qu'il tenait dans la main tandis que son autre main était enfouie dans la poche de sa veste… Il était grand, brun, très proche du genre ténébreux avec une belle peau tannée. Mais il avait l'air dangereux. Très dangereux. Et la scène, avec la lampe à néon qui grésillait au fond du magasin, lui donnait des airs de serial killer. Sentant sûrement mon regard insistant sur lui, il me dévisagea à mon tour et son expression à cet instant fut remplie d'une telle concupiscence qu'elle aurait pu faire fuir toutes les filles du continent américain en un battement de cil.

« Non, on se débrouillera. Merci. » Répondit Edward d'une voix dure et assurée, sans quitter le type du regard.

Doucement, il enroula son bras autour de ma hanche et se pencha à mon oreille. Son souffle chaud me fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. « Dépêche toi, ma puce, je t'attends ici. » Me souffla t il d'une voix étrangement tendre avant de déposer un petit baiser sur le coin de ma mâchoire. Je me mordis fortement la lèvre inférieure pour m'empêcher de gémir. La situation n'était foutrement pas appropriée. Je sais même pas ce qu'il me prenait, je n'étais pas aussi… Sensible, _d'habitude_.

_J'ai vraiment, vraiment besoin de sommeil._

Lorsqu'il me poussa à avancer vers l'allée, je me rendis compte que j'avais été complètement tétanisée par sa proximité. Je lançai un regard hésitant vers le vendeur et je vis qu'il me souriait de façon moqueuse… Il avait du entendre ce qu'Edward m'avait chuchoté. Ou prétendu chuchoté. Merde, c'était une mise en scène.

Le gars au Pine-sol me suivit du regard mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce car il était surveillé de près par Edward. Je me faufilai maladroitement à travers les étagères, toujours un peu confuse, avant de me trouver devant les frigos. Je pris rapidement une cannette de Redbull. Puis pensai à Edward et en pris une autre. Je regardai avec envie les paquets de Hot-Pocket au rayon surgelé mais quelque chose me disait qu'Edward n'aimerait pas s'attarder ici à réchauffer ça alors je pris deux yaourts aux fruits et deux paquets d'Oreos sur l'étagère le plus proche avant de revenir sur mes pas.

Je me présentai rapidement devant la caisse et remarquai que le gars flippant était toujours là. Je soufflai de soulagement en voyant qu'Edward m'attendait toujours au même endroit. Dès que j'arrivai, il se colla à moi, plaçant à nouveau un bras possessif autour de ma taille.

« Ça fera dix huit dollars quarante cinq. » M'annonça le vendeur en sortant un sac en plastique pour emballer mes acquisitions. J'allais sortir mon porte monnaie mais Edward bloqua ma main et tendis un billet de vingt.

Pendant que le gros vendeur cherchai la monnaie, Edward me fila ses clés et me chuchota de façon à ce que je sois la seule à entendre: « Démarre la voiture et tiens toi prête à foncer. »

J'acquiesçai nerveusement et me rendis compte… Que le putain de karma avait encore frappé ! Je me figeai en entendant un mouvement derrière moi. Je me retournai prudemment vers le type louche. C'était bien ma putain de veine ! Une main dans la poche de la veste, j'aurais du trouver ça bizarre ! Les mecs préfèrent la poche de leur pantalon. Les mecs non armés !

Merde !

Je récupérai mes choses et Edward fit semblant de s'attarder sur un paquet de cigarette au comptoir alors que sa main me poussai, me faisant signe de sortir.

Je m'exécutai nerveusement, trébuchant sur mes propres pieds, tellement j'avais les jambes en coton. Une fois dehors, je désactivai l'alarme de la voiture. J'entrai côté conducteur, posai les provisions sur la petite plage arrière derrière les repose-têtes puis j'ajustai rapidement le siège –Edward devait vraiment avoir de longues jambes pour s'asseoir aussi loin du volant. Je soufflai et démarrai. Le V12 rugit avec cette légère explosion annonciatrice de puissance imminente mais je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça en ce moment, l'angoisse et l'attente faisant virevolter mes pensées. Je songeai à boucler ma ceinture mais d'abord, j'entrouvris la porte du côté passager en me penchant au maximum sur la droite. Juste au cas où Edward…

_Bang ! Bang !_

Oh putain de bordel de merde !

« Fonce ! » Rugit Edward alors qu'il venait de sauter sur le siège avant.

J'obtempérai, l'esprit en vrac et le véhicule fonça. Je fus reconnaissante d'avoir été une petite délinquante à bord de mon ancien Camaro parce que si cela n'avait pas été le cas, j'aurais été terrifiée par la puissance de cette voiture. La Vanquish accélérait à une vitesse hallucinante alors que les pneus commençaient à couiner contre l'asphalte, adhérant au sol malgré ma conduite désordonnée. Mon pied était enfoncé sur le champignon mais lorsque nous fûmes suffisamment éloignés de cette station maudite, je relâchai doucement l'accélérateur.

Mon adrénaline décéléra considérablement avec la vitesse… Alors, seulement je commençai à sentir mes doigts trembler sur le volant, la moiteur de mes paumes couvrant le cuir sous mes mains. Je me garai aussitôt sur la bas côté de la route. Je ne voulais pas hyper ventiler, là, alors que je conduisais cette voiture de rêve.

« Au-Aussi incroyable que soit t-ta voiture, je-je… » Bégayai je.

« Ok. Descends, je vais conduire. » Comprit il.

Je déglutis durement et acquiesçai, reconnaissante. Nous échangeâmes nos places et rapidement, il remit le bolide en route. Je soufflai de soulagement… Je n'étais pas taillée pour conduire une V12 pour ce soir. Le V de la vitesse pourrait vite tourner en V de la victime.

« Oh mon Dieu. Il était armé ! » M'horrifiai je, après quelques minutes, les mains partout sur mon visage.

« Oui, je sais. Ça va, toi ? » Dit il calmement. Je le regardai, ahurie.

« Moi ? C'est à moi de te poser cette question ! Tu étais à l'intérieur lorsqu'il a ouvert le feu ! »

« Je vais bien… Je crois que je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite de toute ma vie. »

« E-Et le vendeur… Est-ce qu'il a été touché ? »

« Je… » Il hésita, me jeta un coup d'œil puis : « Je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il avait aussi un fusil et qu'il l'attendait de pied ferme. »

Un silence lourd s'installa puis il poursuivit : « Désolé pour la petite scène, c'était pour lui faire comprendre qu'il y passera s'il ose… Mettre la main sur toi. Je veux dire… Nous étions en supériorité numérique et je savais qu'il voulait aussi la voiture, il a du nous cibler lorsque nous sommes… »

« Oui. Non, c'est bon… Je comprends, Edward. » L'interrompis je, sentant l'angoisse se dissiper.

Son froncement de sourcil fut éclairé par les feux de la voiture que nous venions de croiser.

« Quoi ? » M'enquis je en voyant son visage si… Crispé.

« Rien… Tu n'es pas censée être complètement hystérique, là ? » Dit il, sincèrement choqué. Pourtant, je me sentais déjà hystérique. Mais je ne devais pas vraiment donner cette impression.

« Euh. J'en sais rien. » Répondis je honnêtement. « Je sais que l'adrénaline est redescendue mais je crois que je n'ai pas encore toute ma tête. »

« Non, je ne parle pas de ça ! Juste… Tu n'es pas censée être complètement choquée et dire des trucs, je sais pas, genre : 'Tu aurais pu faire quelque chose ?'»

Je le regardai, incrédule : « Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu aurais pu faire ? » Lançai je vivement. Et avec évidence.

Il ria, un de ces rires nerveux que l'on a lorsqu'on est passé pas très loin de la mort. Je crois qu'il est bien plus hystérique que moi… Et beaucoup moins logique aussi. « C'est dingue ! Tu n'es pas sidérée que j'ai laissé ce vendeur faire face seul à un braqueur armé ? »

Je ne voyais vraiment pas où est ce qu'il voulait en venir. « Il était armé aussi ! Edward… Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas te garer pour reprendre tes esprits? Tu es… Bizarre. »

« Qui? Moi? Ce n'est pas moi qui suis bizarre! C'est toi et… Ta réaction. » Fit il en me désignant d'un geste de la main.

« Hein ? En quoi est ce bizarre de fuir lorsqu'on est sans défense face à un… » Et ce fut là que je compris ce qu'il voulait dire : je ne réagissais pas comme les autres filles. D'autres auraient crié, pleuré, n'auraient pas pu démarrer la voiture, se serrait jeté dans la falaise… Ou l'auraient tout simplement accusé.

« Donc… Tu n'es pas une de ces filles qui espèrent que l'homme qui les accompagne soit un… Super héro non déclaré ? » Il avait l'air… Sceptique. Mais sérieux.

Je roulai des yeux. « Je ne suis _pas_ une petite fille, Edward, je ne crois ni au super héro et sa cape volante ni au prince charmant et son cheval blanc. »

Jolie façon de parler à quelqu'un qui vient tout juste de me sauver la vie… Pff.

« Oh. » Il semblait surpris. Et encore plus perturbé. « Et en quoi est ce que tu crois alors ? »

Je souris. C'était l'occasion pour le remercier. Discrètement. « Eh bien… Peut être au gentleman et son Aston Martin. »

Mais une fois les mots sortis, je me mordis furieusement la lèvre inférieure… Merde. Je viens de dire avec une bien trop grande ferveur que _je crois en lui_. Franchement, bravo, Bella. Tu fais fort dans le sentimentalisme en ce moment.

Sûrement encore le manque de sommeil qui frappe.

Heureusement pour moi –et mon petit égo-, Edward ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant juste d'émettre un petit sourire énigmatique.

L'atmosphère était de plus en plus détendue entre nous alors que dépassions enfin le panneau annonçant notre arrivée imminente sur Forks. Et je me rappelai soudain la hargne qu'Edward avait eue à mon égard lors de notre première rencontre. Je fronçai les sourcils en me rendant compte que durant tous ces kilomètres enfermés avec moi, il semblait tout à fait à l'aise, presque amical et avait même essayé de me faire la conversation. Est-ce que toute sa méprise envers moi a vraiment disparu, juste comme ça ? Est-ce qu'il comprenait maintenant que je ne profitais pas vraiment de son père ? Est-ce qu'il me voyait à présent différemment que la garce qu'il croyait que j'étais ?

C'était un peu rapide, voire suspect mais je n'avais aucune envie de m'y attarder. Aussi, je me contentai juste d'haussze les épaules en baillant… Carlisle a sûrement du lui expliquer ma situation dans les détails. Et même si j'avais horreur d'être prise en pitié, je savais que mes conditions étaient plutôt tristes. Ouais. Même le plus impassible des rochers fondrait en larmes devant mon histoire tragique… Ouais, bon, j'exagère encore mais tout ça pour dire que… On s'en fiche ! On m'a offert un voyage sans accroc à bord d'un coupé chimérique, je n'allais certainement pas faire ma salope et me plaindre.

Je grimaçai légèrement lorsque la fine pluie maudite de Forks nous accueillit, recouvrant lentement mais sûrement le bitume et le pare-brise.

_Bon retour à la maison, bébé. _

Ressentant un petit creux (certainement du aux récents évènements), je me retournai et farfouillai dans le sac contenant ma petite course. J'en sortis un paquet d'Oreos et un yaourt.

« Ah non ! » Protesta Edward. J'aurais du m'en douter.

« Quoi ? Je peux pas manger dans la voiture ? » Raillai je. Cool. Mon sarcasme est de nouveau fonctionnel.

« Non. » Dit il avec évidence.

Je soupirai. « T'es lourd ! Et si je meurs de faim ? »

« Je… C'est… Y'a une cantine à l'hôpital ! » Argumenta t il.

« Tu veux rire ? On y mange que de la merde ! Et puis… Bon, d'accord, je n'ouvre pas les biscuits, je vais juste boire mon yaourt. Ça te va ? C'est ce qu'on appelle un compromis, non ? »

« Non. » S'obstina t il.

Comme si ça allait m'arrêter.

Tant pis. J'ouvris quand même ma bouteille et bus le laitage sous ses yeux noirs de colère. Il se mettait vraiment en rogne pour un rien mais putain… Qu'il était sexy lorsqu'il était…

A cette pensée déplacée, j'avalai de travers et m'étouffai royalement avec l'épaisse mixture… Avant de tousser bruyamment et d'en recracher un peu sur la console centrale. Oh oh !

« Putain, Bella ! »

Et il se gara sans aucune douceur avant de me gueuler dessus pendant quinze bonnes minutes.

La nuit allait être foutrement longue.

.

.

.

« Suivez moi, s'il vous plait. » Nous pria une infirmière minuscule après que je me sois présentée à l'accueil.

L'hôpital de Forks avait pas mal évolué depuis ma dernière visite… Maintenant, au lieu de ce blanc glacial auquel j'étais presque habituée (car j'étais douée pour me casser un truc), les murs arboraient désormais un bleu pastel, léger et apaisant, nettement plus accueillant.

L'infirmière nous dirigea vers la salle de réanimation tandis qu'Edward, toujours renfrogné, me suivait de près. J'ignore vraiment pourquoi il tenait à me suivre mais ce n'était pas comme si j'avais un argument pour l'empêcher de venir aussi.

Les battantes de la porte de la réa s'ouvrirent devant moi et déjà, l'odeur médicamenteuse me monta à la tête. Je n'étais pas dégoutée (eh oh, je vous rappelle que je suis étudiante en médecine), c'est juste que c'était… Horriblement familier.

De hauts rideaux séparaient chaque lit pour donner de l'intimité aux patients mais je trouvais que cela ne servait pas vraiment à grand-chose vu que l'endroit était très silencieux. Normal, il n'était pas loin de quatre heures du matin… D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, ils ont bien sûr failli me refuser l'accès mais ils ont goûté à ma version personnalisée de 'pétasse-furieuse-qui-veut-son-papa' et n'ont pu que se plier. Que voulez vous ? On ne se refait pas !

L'infirmière qui, d'après son badge, s'appelait Patty ouvrit le pan du rideau du fond et nous donna l'accès en s'écartant. Je jetai un regard par-dessus mon épaule pour voir si Edward comptait toujours m'accompagner à l'intérieur… Et je retrouvai aussitôt cette Patty-Pute en train d'enrouler une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt, tout en essayant de charmer et de baiser mon homme du regard…

Euh…

_Mon homme ? _

Ouais. Le manque de sommeil et les troubles post-traumatiques sûrement.

Je respirai profondément pour me concentrer sur le vieil homme qui était allongé sur le lit tandis qu'Edward refermait le rideau derrière lui.

Charlie avait l'air… Inchangé. Malgré le pansement sur son front et les tubes qui l'assaillaient, c'était toujours le même Charlie. Même dans son sommeil, il avait toujours cet air revêche, renfrogné, prêt à vous grogner dessus à n'importe quel occasion. Ouais, mon père m'a manqué… Je ne l'ai plus revu depuis quoi ? Un an et demi ?

Je soupirai puis l'étudiante en médecine que j'étais commença à émerger et je pris avidement les notes accrochées au pied du lit. Je lus attentivement les doses de médicaments qu'il a reçus ainsi que les notes particulières du médecin. Edward lut par-dessus mon épaule et chuchota : « Est-ce que tu lis ça parce que tu veux t'occuper les mains ou parce que tu cherches quelque chose de particulier ? »

Je fronçai es sourcils. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« On dirait des gribouillages d'un enfant… Sérieux, les médecins n'ont ils jamais appris à écrire dans leurs écoles? »

C'était quoi cette remarque à la noix ?

« Oh ho ! Excellente idée, Edward ! Tiens, comme j'étudie la médecine, je pourrais peut être en toucher un mot au doyen et lui suggérer d'intégrer la calligraphie dans nos matières principales ! Oh, une ordonnance présentable ! Dommage que le médecin ait mis deux heures à la rédiger et que le patient soit justement mort d'impatience. » Crachai je à voix basse.

« Hey ! Ce n'était qu'une simple remarque ! Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça? » S'énerva t il. Aha !

« Je ne m'énerve pas, ça, c'est ton truc, on dirait. »

« Quoi, tu veux dire que mon engueulade de toute à l'heure n'était pas justifiée ? Bella, tu as vomi dans ma voiture alors que je t'avais prévenu que je ne voulais pas que tu mange à l'intérieur. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. « Seigneur ! Edward, je n'ai pas vomi sur tes… Trucs. J'ai juste recraché ce que j'avais dans la bouche. Un peu. »

« Un peu ? Y'en avait partout. » Fit il dégouté.

« Ce n'était que du yaourt. » Me défendis je. « C'était blanc, ton intérieur est tout blanc, ça se marie très bien ! »

« Y'avait des morceaux de framboises ! » Pesta t il.

Est-ce qu'il était foutrement sérieux ? Allait il continuer de me parler d'yaourt aux framboises alors que mon père était allongé comme un légume juste sous mes yeux ?

Je soupirai pour la énième fois et décidai de l'ignorer pour le restant de la nuit. Ou de la matinée dans le cas présent. J'investis rapidement le seul fauteuil disponible de l'espace cloisonné et déposai mon sac à mes pieds.

Et je fixai Charlie sans ciller, attendant qu'il se réveille.

.

.

.

~o0IMS0o~

(1) Shinedown – Second Chance : Chanson que j'adore et qui correspond beaucoup à Bella je trouve. C'était aussi ma source d'inspiration pour ce chapitre.

Alors, oui, Edward. Je sais que vous l'attendiez toutes au tournant. J'espère que les évènements ont été révélateurs pour vous. Sinon, ne vous inquiétez pas, leur petit voyage est loooin d'être terminé (et l'on n'a touché qu'au yaourt aux framboises !) !

Allez ! Au prochain chapitre, vous aurez le plaisir de rencontrer Charlie et peut être encore plus de Bella/Edward. :B

A présent, je me retire avec ma gueule de bois presque permanente.

Oh et…Un review et Edward vous laisse grignoter dans sa voiture ! :p

A bientôt les amies.

Areka.


	7. Le prix de l'inquiétude

Note : Salut les filles (qui ne m'ont pas abandonné, j'espère ) ! Et en coup de vent, je vous livre le chapitre 6 de Money Talk. Désolée de ne pouvoir répondre à toutes les reviews mais je vous remercie de tout cœur, je promets de me rattraper pour le chapitre 7. :)

Bonne lecture !

~o0IMS0o~

_Car tout a un prix_

_Voici celui de l'Inquiétude_

~o0IMS0o~

Chapitre 6 :

Ce furent quelques rires qui me réveillèrent. Tout près. Ceux d'une femme… Et d'un homme. Ou un gloussement de dinde accompagné d'un rire grave, séducteur. Peut être une autre infirmière ou une petite interne en train de flirter ouvertement avec un des médecins ? C'était une pratique plutôt courante dans les hôpitaux et je redoutai vraiment cette chose vicieuse, une fois que je ferais mon internat, à mon tour… Des bruits courraient selon lesquels se refuser à son supérieur signerait l'arrêt de mort de sa carrière. D'accord, j'avais été une fille, disons, assez facile à un moment donné, vous direz sans doute qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire une tarte… Mais je n'étais franchement pas motivée pour me taper un vieux.

Qu'est ce que je me raconte encore ?

Gardant toujours les yeux fermés, j'essayai de bouger mon corps mais ce fut vachement douloureux. J'avais la sensation de m'être brisée la nuque, le dos et le cul aussi au passage, tant la surface sur laquelle j'étais couchée était dure et inconfortable…

Euh… Attendez.

Couchée ?

J'ouvris instantanément mes yeux et sursautai dans la foulée, surprise par ma position.

« Tiens, bonjour la marmotte. » Roucoula un ténor que je reconnus sans mal, me figeant sur place. Edward était près de moi. Beaucoup trop près.

Je m'écartai de lui d'un bond et dans mon mouvement, je sentis un lourd tissu, chaud et doux, me glisser sur le bras : quelqu'un avait apparemment eu la gentillesse de me mettre une couverture et moi, je ne me rappelai même pas de m'être assoupie. Je me retournai sur ma droite, très consciente de la présence d'Edward, et laissai trainer mes yeux ses genoux. Genoux sur lesquels –j'en étais sûre- ma tête avait reposé, à peine quelques secondes plus tôt. Oh, merveilleux ! Il portait un putain de jean' brut, bien râpeux… Je parie que les striures du tissu étaient maintenant magnifiquement imprimées sur ma joue façon panini. Juste… Merveilleux ! Il ne manquait plus que la légère trace de bave au coin de la bouche et l'on y était, à Mortification-land.

Ayant un cerveau et des réflexes aussi rapides au démarrage qu'un Pentium 4 cependant, mon regard s'attarda impunément sur le teeshirt noir à col V d'Edward. Cet habit du diable qui, aussi simple que provocateur, dévoilait une partie de son torse dans un contraste tranchant plutôt fabuleux… Je fixai, presque fascinée, la façon dont le fin tissu laissait suggérer les pectoraux fermes et les abdominaux bien dessinés de mon voisin alors que ses manches courtes moulaient à la perfection ses biceps finement musclés. Edward n'était ni bodybuildé ni gringalet, mais son corps semblait fluide, élancé et puissant, rappelant presque celui d'un grand fauve. Ses muscles étaient discrets mais l'on ne pouvait les ignorer lorsqu'ils se bandaient sous sa peau comme le faisaient ceux de ses avant bras.

Je restai ainsi pendant je ne sus combien de temps, à contempler son bras avec un intérêt presque malsain avant de réaliser soudainement ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je détournai timidement le regard.

Et un bon réveil en force pour Bella, un !

« Tu as l'air perdue. » Fit remarquer Edward sans se délester de son petit sourire condescendant mais je n'en rougis pas car j'étais consciente que ma petite séance de matage matinal n'aurait jamais pu être discrète.

« Le mal du pays, sans doute. » Marmottai-je.

« Admirer le paysage est un bon remède, alors. »

Comme par reflexe, je regardai furtivement vers son avant bras, puis son torse avant de revenir sur son visage –qui n'était certainement pas la partie la plus moche de son anatomie.

« Ça dépends. Tout finit par se ressembler sous la grisaille de Forks. » Feignis je avec ennui.

Il pouffa moqueusement mais ne releva pas, préférant se murer dans un silence apaisant.

Je secouai la tête avant de regarder tout autour de moi. Je reconnus sans mal les couloirs du premier étage avec ses bancs en bois peint sur l'un desquels je devais être installée en ce moment même. Qu'est ce que nous foutions ici ?

Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Edward expliqua.

« Nous sommes au premier. Charlie a été affecté à une chambre. »

« Il s'est réveillé ? Quand ça ? »

« Il y a quelques heures. Les médecins disent qu'il va s'en remettre sans séquelles. » Répondit il.

A cette nouvelle, mon cœur s'emballa… De joie, je le savais, car il n'y avait pas d'autres émotions possibles dans cette circonstance. Cela pouvait paraitre étrange, surtout lorsqu'on savait que je n'avais presque pas entretenu le contact avec mon père mais je me contentai juste de savourer le soulagement du moment.

« Je vais aller le voir. » M'enthousiasmai je comme une gamine, me levant abruptement.

Aïe, ma tête ! J'eus un instant l'impression d'avoir une enclume à la place du cerveau et la sensation désagréable s'accentua lorsqu'Edward me retint par le poignet avec une force choquante. Je lui lançai un regard perdu.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? »

« Il a de la visite. » Expliqua t il tout en desserrant légèrement sa prise.

« Quel genre de visite? »

« Eh bien… Du genre… Euh… De la visite ? » Baragouina t il. « Nous ferions mieux d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner à la cafétéria en attendant. »

Je roulai des yeux et soupirai, rageuse. Ma bonne humeur venait de partir en fumée. Je n'étais certainement pas venue jusqu'à Forks pour manger quelques toasts rassis et boire un café infecte en sa compagnie… Peut être n'en avait il pas conscience ?

« Tu veux que je te fasse ma version de la petite garce à peine réveillée et déjà en mode fille à papa, Edward ? Je peux t'assurer que le mélange n'est pas fameux. »

Etonnamment, il me lâcha tout de suite et se contenta juste ensuite d'hausser rapidement les épaules, l'air de dire ''à ta guise, je t'aurais prévenu'' mais je m'en fichai.

J'avais fait de la route en venant ici, je n'allais certainement pas reculer devant… Quelques visiteurs impromptus.

Je tournai donc les talons et après un petit tour au toilette pour réarranger ma mauvaise mine (entre autre), j'avançai dans les couloirs, à la recherche la chambre de mon père. Heureusement pour moi, les murs de cet étage étaient presque tous entièrement en verres, tous stores ouverts, alors je n'eus pas beaucoup de mal à le repérer… Ou plutôt, à le repérer, lui, Sue et Leah.

Je restai quelque peu mitigée devant la scène alors que je me tenais contre le chambranle de la porte.

Leah et Sue tenaient chacune des mains de mon père, Sue étant assise à même le petit lit aux éternelles parures bleues claires et blanches, et Leah s'adossant sur le même oreiller que Charlie. Eh bien, apparemment, je n'avais pas ma place ici, ni une espace infime où m'asseoir ni ma part de main à tenir. Excellent début de parcours.

« Hey ! Bella ! » S'exclama Charlie avec sa voix râpeuse lorsqu'il remarqua enfin ma présence.

« Salut tout le monde. » Dis je avec maladresse.

Sue me sourit plus par formalité qu'autre chose et Leah m'offrit un discret hochement de tête. Leah Clearwater, la fille de Sue, était plus jeune que moi, même si son physique tendait à prouver le contraire. C'était une fille élancée, au visage dur et à la peau tannée qui, à ma connaissance, semblait avoir développé une affection toute particulière pour les débardeurs encrassés d'huile-moteur et les shorts en jeans déchirés. Ses fins cheveux noirs, raides comme la justice et coupés au carré, ne rendaient pas beaucoup service à son visage anguleux et naturellement hostile mais elle pouvait quand même être qualifiée de jolie. Enfin, si on aimait le genre. Quant à Sue… Eh bien, disons qu'à vu de nez, c'était Leah avec vingt cinq ans et quinze kilos de plus.

Mais alors que je m'avançai vers ce tableau de famille parfaite et unie, je me demandai furtivement ce qu'il fallait que je fasse, ce qu'il fallait que je dise, que ce soit à mon père ou à ces deux femmes. Je n'y avais jamais pensé, en fait, dans les feux de l'action, mais là… De quoi est ce que l'on pouvait parler ? Du beau temps et de la pluie ? Je ne pense pas. Et pourtant, je savais que je devais dire quelque chose mais les mots me firent cruellement défauts. Cette constatation des plus dépitant me fit ralentir lorsque je fus au milieu de la pièce… Et finalement, lorsque je voulus me rapprocher un peu plus, j'eus nettement l'impression de ne pas en avoir le droit. Techniquement, parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place pour moi.

Devais je dire à Leah de lâcher la main de Charlie pour que je puisse la tenir à mon tour ?

Demander à Sue de se pousser pour me faire de la place ?

Leur ordonner de sortir d'ici sur le champ ?

Le dilemme sembla se résoudre de lui-même lorsque Charlie, les yeux fixés sur moi, lâcha la main de sa belle fille qui se redressa silencieusement avant d'aller se reculer dans un coin de la pièce. Un sourire de soulagement et de joie inexplicable faillit alors poindre aux coins de mes lèvres, me faisant à nouveau avancer.

Mais en fait, il n'avait pas lâché la main de Leah pour prendre la mienne. Non. Il en avait juste profité pour attraper une enveloppe en papier kraft sur sa table de nuit avant de me la tendre cérémonieusement.

« Tiens. Remets donc ça à ta mère. Ce sont les papiers pour la vente de ses terrains… J'ai l'impression que son avocat passe son temps à m'esquiver chaque fois que j'appelle ! » Grommela t il.

Pas de bonjour. Pas de formalités. Rien.

Une boule se forma au creux de ma gorge et sans le vouloir, mes épaules s'affaissèrent au détour d'un soupir silencieux… Mais je ne bronchai pas.

A quoi est ce que je m'attendais, honnêtement ?

J'acquiesçai et pris l'enveloppe sans relever les yeux, mes doigts tremblant légèrement.

« Oui, je… Lorsque tu dis l'avocat de maman, tu parles de Marcus Hermann ? » Eludai je en retournant l'enveloppe brune dans mes mains, la trouvant soudainement fascinante.

« Oui, cette crapule ! Il n'a retourné aucun de mes appels et m'a même raccroché au nez une fois. Il n'y a pas d'école pour les bonnes manières en Californie ? »

J'en eus un rire amer. J'avais passé presque toute mon adolescence en Californie… L'école secondaire. Avait il une idée de ce qu'il sous entendait ? La boule dans ma gorge grossit un peu plus et je fus irritée de constater que mes yeux commencèrent à me piquer.

« Oh, tu sais, elle a un nouvel avocat. » Dis-je rapidement pour m'occuper les pensées.

« Ah oui, qui ça ? »

« Un certain Jason Jenks mais… Ce ne sera pas nécessaire de l'appeler. Je vais lui remettre… Euh… ça. A mon retour. »

« Jason Jenks ? » Intervint Sue pour la première fois et je relevai enfin le regard vers son visage bronzé aux joues proéminentes. « Comme dans Jason Jenks, _l'avocat le plus réputé de Seattle _? »

Son ton effaré était proche de l'hystérie mais je m'en foutais royalement. Je me contentai juste d'hocher affirmativement la tête, la gorge serrée. Stupides émotions!

« Eh bien voilà qui est… Surprenant ! » Souffla mon père et il me sembla tout d'un coup désemparé.

Durant un court moment, il se terra dans un calme olympien, mystérieusement pensif tandis que Sue essayait de deviner ce que cela voulait dire pour lui en le fixant avec insistance. Charlie resta impassible mais moi, cependant, je n'étais pas dupe : je pouvais voir sa moue tordue sous sa moustache, signe que les rouages de son cerveau était en train de tourner à vive allure : il établissait une tactique pour parer à la nouvelle arme de ma mère.

Mes parents, du temps de leur heureux mariage et leur glorieuse jeunesse, avaient acheté un établissement viticole sis à Port Angeles ainsi qu'un terrain d'une dimension plutôt importante sur Sappho. Ils avaient aussi beaucoup investi dans des entreprises/industries naissantes du coin, développant ainsi rapidement quelques à-côtés non négligeables. Il fallait aussi ajouter à ça le fait que mes grands parents avaient été plutôt blindés de leur vivant : les Swan et les Hadley avaient alors bonne réputation sur Forks. Leur élégance, leur classe… Leur fortune. Et Charlie et Renée avaient su en profiter un maximum. En fait, on aurait pu croire que leur mariage précoce n'avait été qu'un banal prétexte pour que les vieux se sentent obligés de payer leurs factures, les aider à terminer leurs études et soutenir leur foyer aussi souvent que faire se pouvait. Parce qu'ils étaient encore _''jeunes et fragiles''_. Moi, je pensais plutôt à _''viles et calculateurs''_. Mais d'après les rares photos souvenirs que j'ai pu voir du luxe dans lequel ils avaient baigné, leurs petits manèges avaient plutôt bien porté leurs fruits. Cela n'avait duré qu'un temps, cela dit. Encore heureux qu'ils aient eu la bonne idée d'investir sur du long terme, vu comment le vent s'était mis à tourner ensuite…

Simples hypothèses.

Mesquines hypothèses mais hypothèses quand même.

Ni Renée ni Charlie ne s'était jamais épanché sur le sujet et je devais avouer que moi non plus, je n'avais pas cherché à poser la question… Alors, oui, peut être était-ce un peu tiré par les cheveux de penser que leur mariage n'avait été qu'une vilaine farce pour aspirer le fric de Papy et Mamie… Je voulais pas savoir. Ou plutôt, je ne voulais pas avoir à leur demander. J'avais déjà de quoi me donner la migraine avec encore et toujours cette même putain de guerre d'intérêts qui les déchirait.

Le problème semblait pourtant simple : grand-mère Swan, qui était décédé trois années plus tôt, avait nommé 'la femme et les enfants' de Charlie, propriétaires d'un leur seconde maison de campagne (certainement pas la plus grande de toutes) qui se trouvait sur la baie de Clallam… Et bien sûr, Charlie n'était pas d'accord, défendant son territoire avec la férocité d'une dragonne à son nid, touts griffes dehors.

Mais c'était la seule information que j'avais pu glaner à ce sujet après que Marcus ait fait des allées et venues incessantes à la maison, du temps où nous étions encore à San Diego, parlotant au téléphone avec un énième notaire pour trouver quelque chose qui ferait pencher la balance du côté de ma mère. Enfin… Le sujet était encore en plein débat et Charlie tenait à récupérer tout ses biens. Il comptait même utiliser l'argent qu'il avait reçu en héritage pour racheter la part du terrain de Renée sur Sappho ainsi que celle qu'elle avait sur le Harlinger Winery. Renée était sur le point de céder pour le terrain mais trainait à longueur de journées pour les paperasses… D'où l'enveloppe que je tenais entre les mains.

« Attends… Le meilleur avocat de Seattle ? Comment ça Seattle ? »

La voix incrédule et bourrue de Charlie me tira de ma rêverie et je relevai à nouveau les yeux vers lui.

Il sembla, pour le coup, totalement égaré, bloquant misérablement sur le mot Seattle.

Et je préférais penser que c'était du à l'accident, au stress post-traumatique, une légère désorientation ou je ne sais pas quelle autre merde dans le genre. Parce que, soyons logiques, il ne pouvait _sérieusement pas_ ne pas savoir que je vivais à Seattle, n'est ce pas ?

« Oui. Nous vivons à Belltown, tu te rappelles ? » Rappelai je.

« Ah oui ?… Oh ! Oui, oui, bien sûr. »

Je me rembrunis.

D'après sa tête, c'était clair qu'il n'en savait foutrement rien. Et quelle putain de claque c'était pour moi ! Depuis plus de trois mois, mon père se trouvait à moins de deux cent kilomètres de chez moi et j'avais cru que si nous ne nous voyions pas, c'était parce qu'il était très occupé. Comme moi. Mais en fait, c'était parce qu'il avait foutrement oublié que j'habitais tout près.

« Leah, ma chérie, passe moi le verre d'eau s'il te plait. » S'esquiva t il puis il poursuivit : « Hum… Alors, Bells ?... Euh… Qu'est ce que tu fabriques si tôt à Forks ? Je croyais que tu avais cours. »

Est-ce qu'il était foutrement sérieux ?

Fallait il qu'il soit mourant pour que je vienne lui rendre une ultime visite? Apparemment, non, car même dans ce cas là, je n'étais pas censée être là ! C'était dans des moments d'ingratitude comme celui là que j'en arrivai à féliciter mentalement Renée de l'avoir quitté, même si au demeurant, elle ne valait pas vraiment mieux.

Je vis d'un coin de l'œil la petite Leah s'activer, versant de l'eau dans un grand verre avec une grande ferveur avec de le lui tendre avec encore plus de dévotion.

« Hum. Non. On est samedi, tu sais. Et puis, c'était un voyage déjà prévu avec… Edward… Tu sais, le… Gars qui est venu avec moi. » Mentis je comme une arracheuse de dent.

Ou comment essuyer pitoyablement une autre claque. Mais sincèrement, qu'auriez vous dit, à ma place ?

« Mais l'agent Richards a appelé alors on a décidé de… Venir te rendre visite d'abord. » Ajoutai je pour la crédibilité. Il était inutile de lui préciser l'ordre des choses, ni comment j'avais rempli mon sac avec les premiers vêtements qui m'étaient tombés sous la main.

« Oh, un petit weekend en amoureux ? C'est cool pour vous. » Dit il avec une indifférence blessante. « Vous comptez visiter le parc ? »

« Oui. »

Pourquoi se donner la peine de démentir, de toute manière ? Il s'en fiche comme d'une guigne et je le savais bien !

« Je vois. Cet Edward a l'air d'être un type bien. »

« Je sais. » Mentis je de plus bel.

Mais je supposais –et espérais- que je ne mentais qu'à moitié… Il devait bien y avoir une part de bonté quelque part en Edward pour avoir proposé à Carlisle de m'accompagner jusqu'ici, n'est ce pas ?

« Hum… Quel est son nom de famille déjà ? Cornell ou quelque chose dans le genre ? Où est-il d'ailleurs ? Nous n'avons échangé que très peu de mots tout à l'heure. » Bougonna Charlie et je lui adressai un regard noir.

Foutrement la meilleure partie de la journée !

Si ça, ce n'était pas une manière efficace pour me congédier, alors c'est que je ne m'y connaissais pas ! Il s'intéressait aux inconnus plus qu'à sa propre fille… Okay. Est-ce que l'accident l'avait privé de tout sens de priorité ? Non. Il avait toujours été aussi indifférent envers moi, à croire qu'il avait été accidenté tout le long de sa putain de vie.

Alors pourquoi est ce que cela me blessait autant ? Pourquoi maintenant alors que j'en avais déjà la foutue habitude, de son indifférence ?

Encore une fois, la réplique sanglante resta en travers de ma gorge et je répondis en bonne et due forme à sa question. Et aux autres questions semblables qui suivirent parce qu'Edward Cullen semblait être un sujet bien plus intéressant sous toutes les coutures.

A cet instant, je crus sincèrement qu'il ne pouvait rien arriver de pire… Rien de pire que moi, extenuée par mon voyage et mes inquiétudes, tenant une enveloppe brune dans mes mains, plantée comme une idiote devant mon père, à parler de mon petit ami qui se trouvait être le fils de l'ex amant de ma mère et qui, en fait… N'était pas vraiment mon petit ami.

Rien ne pouvait m'arriver de pire.

Eh bien, j'avais foutrement tort.

« Hey ! Papa ! Ça y est, Embry m'a laissé conduire le camion en partant, j'peux enfin… »

Mes mâchoires se contractèrent involontairement et mes poings se serrèrent. Mes yeux se fermèrent, sachant qu'ils lanceraient des éclairs si jamais ils restaient braqués sur Charlie.

Papa.

Seth Clearwater venait d'appeler mon père 'papa'. Et ce dernier lui souriait comme s'il était le plus heureux des hommes, ne remarquant pas ma réaction.

« Bien joué, fiston ! » Commenta t il avec une lueur de fierté qui me dérouta.

Je me sentis tout d'un coup terriblement mal à l'aise et pour la première fois depuis des années, Sue me dévisagea avec une pointe d'inquiétude, comme si elle était consciente de ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête. Ses yeux noirs me scrutaient, comme si… Comme si elle comprenait ? Compatissait ?

Non. Non, impossible !

Aurait-elle compris ma peine qu'elle m'aurait laissé seule avec Charlie au lieu de faire étalage de sa nouvelle famille harmonieusement merdique sous mon nez !

« Ouais. Hum. Salut Bella. »

La voix de Seth me tira de mes réflexions coléreuses et j'acquiesçai faiblement, lui offrant un sourire misérable avant de me retourner vers Charlie. Qui m'ignora de nouveau.

Je mordis ma langue jusqu'au sang pour m'empêcher d'émettre une remarque désobligeante. Je savais que je n'aurais jamais raison, même auprès des plus compatissantes des bonnes sœurs. Je parie d'ailleurs que malgré leur haute propension pour la tolérance et la sollicitude, ces personnes de l'église devaient bien, de temps à autres, être agacées que Dieu exauce les prières des autres tout en ignorant les leurs.

Euh…

Venais je vraiment de faire une référence religieuse ?

Hum. On dirait bien.

Je secouai nerveusement la tête.

La situation présente me faisait me dire n'importe quoi… Je serais vraiment capable de prendre n'importe quelle référence rien que pour justifier mes pensées égoïstes. Car si moi, j'avais passé vingt ans à en baver face à la mauvaise humeur de Charlie, à assister aux déboires de Renée, sans jamais connaitre un foyer où il faisait bon vivre, Leah et Seth, eux, avaient aujourd'hui une famille unie. Une famille ! Pire : une famille qui avait grandi en parasitant la mienne.

Comment voulez vous que je les vois autrement que comme des arrivistes ? Comment voulez vous que je tolère ces gosses alors que Charlie n'avait même pas l'air de vouloir me cadrer avec eux ? Comment voulez vous que je sois enchantée de les voir là, enlacés et complices, autour de mon père alors que moi, je devais squatter chez un de mes professeurs pour ne pas être totalement seule?

Comment voulez vous que j'encaisse tout en souriant alors que l'intruse malfamée, indésirable et perturbatrice, c'était moi ?

Seulement moi.

Cette pensée me rendit nauséeuse et toutes les émotions que j'avais essayé de retenir durant le discours misérable de Charlie remontèrent enfin à la surface.

Car enfin, je réalisai : personne ne veut de moi. Je n'avais ma place nulle part.

« Bien, je… Je pense que je devrais… Y aller. Au revoir. »

Sue se tourna brusquement vers moi mais Charlie était bien trop occupé à parler avec Seth et Leah pour m'avoir entendu. Au final, ma 'belle-mère' avait été la seule à m'avoir entendu mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, je fis volteface et désertai rapidement les lieux.

J'ignorai royalement les regards réprobateurs des quelques médecins que je croisai sur ma route alors que je commençai à courir à travers les couloirs froids de l'hôpital, trébuchant par moment à cause de mes propres pieds.

Moi-même, j'ignorais pourquoi je m'étais mise à courir ainsi ni où je comptais aller. Mais, embrouillée derrière mes rideaux de larmes, j'avais juste l'impression… D'en avoir grandement besoin.

.

.

.

Ce ne fut que lorsque l'air frais matinal de Forks eut raison de mes poumons et de ma peau sensible que mes pieds consentirent enfin à s'immobiliser, me laissant pantelante et ruisselante de sueur. Mes larmes s'étaient taries et c'était tant mieux. Ce qui n'était pas très génial par contre, c'était l'état dans lequel mon corps se retrouvait… Au sommet de l'essoufflement, je ne sentais déjà plus mes jambes et un point de côté m'obligea à courber mon corps en deux, me faisant grimacer de douleur et de fatigue. Je déglutis difficilement, chose qui déchira presque ma gorge asséchée. Ce n'était un secret pour personne : je n'avais jamais été une grande sportive et si mon marathon improvisé m'avait fait du bien mentalement parlant, mon corps, lui, était en train d'en faire les frais. Je ne savais absolument pas où est ce que je comptais aller comme ça… Ni ce que je comptais faire lorsque je m'arrêterais. Ni même les raisons qui m'avaient poussé à courir comme une dératée à travers tout Forks. Je n'avais aucune explication valable pour tout ça. Mais qui s'en fichait, honnêtement ?

Je soupirai, mon souffle reprenant déjà un rythme plus calme, et relevai enfin mon buste, regardant autour de moi. Je fus surprise de constater que j'étais arrivée devant le vieux parc de Forks, juste à quelque mètre de l'école secondaire. L'endroit était verdoyant et silencieux, le seul son qui vint troubler le calme mortuaire qui y régnait fut les couinements sinistres de la vieille balançoire en fer rouillé, toujours debout malgré les années. Je ne me rappelais pas vraiment d'avoir passé du temps ici, je n'avais pas beaucoup fréquenté le parc durant mes pauvres et trop rares journées dans cette bourgade sans intérêt et pourtant, je vins m'affaler sur la balançoire branlante comme si c'était tout à fait naturel. Les armatures toutes rouillées protestèrent contre mon poids mais je me contentai juste de l'ignorer, tout comme j'ignorai le froid mordant que dégageait les chaines entres mes mains. Ce n'était que des détails futiles. Mais avais-je vraiment envie de penser aux choses importantes ?

Non. Oui. Peut être. Je n'en sais rien.

La vision des Clearwater en train d'évoluer sans aucune honte autour de mon père m'avait vraiment poussé à une prise de conscience très désagréable et je n'étais pas sûre de m'en être totalement remise. Je leur en voulais beaucoup pour ça d'ailleurs.

Je les détestais… Mais en même temps, je savais que ce n'était que temporaire. De toute façon, avais-je vraiment le droit de les haïr comme ça? C'était un peu gratuit selon moi, même si j'étais la victime dans ce cas de figure, ce n'était pas vraiment leur faute.

Non, la personne que je devrais détester, c'était mon père.

Alors je m'y appliquai. A fond.

Réveillant volontairement les mauvais souvenirs que je gardais de lui, je serrai les dents.

_« Bella, pourrais tu prendre un de tes médicaments pour ton allergie en rentrant, j'ai décidé d'acheter un chien ! »_

_« Bella, mange ! Ta mère va croire que je ne t'offres jamais rien de bon ! »_

_« Bella ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire entre ta mère et cet autre homme… Euh. Phil ? »_

_« Bella ? Nom d'un chien, tu es tellement maigre et pâle que je te reconnais plus ! Tu devrais prendre exemple sur Leah ! Elle, elle est magnifique ! » _

_« Bella, parle à Leah si tu as un problème, je n'aime pas la tête que tu fais ! »_

_« Tu ne te trouves pas un peu ingrate, Bella ? Je te signale que j'ai quand même eu l'obligeance de t'héberger et de te nourrir pendant tes deux mois de vacances alors que j'ai du travail ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, te distraire ! »_

En fait, son comportement n'était pas sans rappeler celui de Renée, même si cette dernière compensait le sien sur l'argent, ce qui n'était pas très pédagogue. Charlie, lui, était pingre comme une vieille hippie.

Pas un pour relever l'autre.

C'était à se demander si Renée et lui ne s'étaient pas pris de pitié en m'appelant Isabella Swan et non pas « Erreur-de-calcul-monstrueuse » à ma naissance… Remarque, tout aurait été clair depuis le début s'ils m'avaient nommée ainsi et je n'aurais pas eu à ramer autant avant de comprendre. Mais les faits sont là et ils étaient… Toujours aussi insupportables.

« Bella, enfin ! » S'écria une voix qui me fit sursauter, m'arrachant brutalement de mes réflexions.

Edward Cullen se dirigeait droit vers moi, à peine à quelques pas de la balançoire… S'il ne m'avait pas hélé, je ne l'aurais sûrement pas vu venir. Et pourtant, sa Vanquish était garée juste devant le parc, foutrement déplacée pour l'endroit, attirant l'attention de tous les passants.

« Bella, je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? »

Je levai mes yeux vers les siens, les sourcils froncés. Son regard de jade était voilé par une colère incompréhensible mais paradoxalement, il arborait une expression étrange que je ne compris pas tout de suite…

Une petite minute… Est-ce qu'il venait tout juste de me gronder, à l'instant ?

« Euh, quoi ? »

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris de t'enfuir comme ça ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! » M'expliqua t il d'un ton mauvais qui ne concordait pas avec son visage détendu.

Et ce fut là que je remarquai… Sous son air bougon, cette expression étrange : du soulagement. Est-ce qu'il avait été… Inquiet ? Pour moi ?

« Désolée. » Murmurai-je, assez troublée.

« Oh oui, tu peux l'être ! As-tu une idée du temps que j'ai passé à t'attendre à l'hôpital, comme un con ? Ce n'est qu'après plus d'une heure que Sue est venue me voir pour demander où tu étais partie… Tu aurais quand même pu me prévenir ! »

« Ça va ! » Râlai-je. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me perdre à Forks non plus! »

« Je m'en fiche, Bella ! Mais j'aimerais qu'à l'avenir, t'arrêtes de te comporter comme une putain de gamine ! » Cracha t il.

Ma bouche en tomba de stupéfaction !

« Gamine ? Gamine ! Ce n'est pas moi qui suis gamine, c'est toi qui as décidé tout seul de venir à ma recherche ! Ça ne t'as pas traversé l'esprit une seule seconde que j'avais peut être envie de repartir seule ? » M'énervai je.

« De faire ta capricieuse, tu veux dire? Et puis d'abord, tu comptais aller où comme ça ? Sans tes affaires et sans argent, hein ? »

« Pas tes oignons, Edward, je ne t'ai rien demandé. » Marmonnai-je.

« Vraiment, Bella ? » Reprit il d'une voix doucereuse. Dangereuse. Instinctivement, j'eus un mouvement de recul. « Tu le prends comme ça ? C'est comme ça que tu remercies les gens qui essayent de t'aider ? »

Je cillai puis baissai les yeux, ne pouvant soutenir son regard empli de colère et de dégout plus longtemps. J'avais l'impression de revenir à notre première rencontre qui, au demeurant, n'était pas si loin que ça. Il avait alors la même expression que ce jour là… Ce mélange de hargne et de tension inexplicable. Etait ce sa tête habituelle lorsqu'il était énervé ou c'était juste pour moi ?

Il soupira. Mais alors vraiment profondément.

« Lorsque Carlisle m'a parlé de ton… Caractère de merde… J'ignorais que c'était parce que tu étais particulièrement stupide ! » Rajouta t il sur un ton légèrement malsain.

J'écarquillai les yeux, accusant le coup et me levai abruptement de la balançoire. Il me dominait de deux bonnes têtes mais je m'en fichai.

« Carlisle t'a d-… Non ! Putain de… Non ! Là, tu abuses ! Que tu m'engueules, je veux bien mais il est hors de question que je te laisse m'insulter en plus, Edward ! Et puis, de toute façon, pourquoi tu me fais la morale ? Tu m'as foutrement retrouvée, non ?»

J'avais élevé la voix sans le faire exprès et c'était étrangement libérateur. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne vocifère à son tour : « Eh bien, peut être que tu as besoin de te faire remonter les bretelles, de temps en temps. Parce que d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, tu vis dans un monde de laxisme aberrant. »

« Je te demande pardon ? » Aboyai je.

« Tu m'as bien compris, Isabella ! »

« Non mais tu te prends pour qui, Edward Cullen ? »

« Pour quelqu'un de sensé et de responsable. Mais je suppose que dans ton petit monde, ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose ! » Ironisa t il.

« Au risque de me répéter Edward, je ne t'ai rien demandé. Alors arrête d'être aussi névrosé, t'es pas mon père ! »

« Vu que tu n'en as plus, faut bien que quelqu'un s'y colle, non ? »

J'écarquillai les yeux…

Ses derniers mots… Méchamment hurlés à ma figure… Ses mots m'atteignirent de plein fouet comme une lance en plein cœur, me coupant soudainement le souffle.

Comment était ce possible que la vérité que je refusais d'admettre depuis des heures sorte tout droit de sa bouche et que cela fasse aussi mal, bon sang ? Comment cela se faisait il que ces mots sonnent aussi justes tout en étant blessants ?

Edward et moi, ne nous connaissons pas, réalisai-je. Et pourtant, ses mots et sa colère m'atteignaient comme s'ils étaient ceux d'un ami proche. Comme si son avis était… Important ?

Non. C'était complètement stupide. Pourquoi l'avis d'Edward m'importerait?

« C'était bas, Edward. » Arrivai-je à souffler au bout d'un moment, regardant le sol.

« C'était juste la vérité. » Grommela t il, un peu plus calmement.

« Etais tu obligé de me dire ça comme ça ? »

« Tu avais l'air d'avoir besoin de l'entendre de cette façon. »

« Foutaise ! » Crachai-je.

« Le plus tôt tu l'admettras, Bella… »

« Admettre QUOI ? » Éructai-je.

« Admettre que tu as perdu ton temps en venant ici. Tu le sais, n'est ce pas ?»

J'en eus un rire presque amer. Bien sûr que je le savais. Mais lui… Qu'en savait il, au fond ? N'était ce pas trop présomptueux de sa part de me faire la morale sur quelque chose qu'il ne connait visiblement pas ?

« Ne t'aventure pas sur terrain là, Edward. » L'avertis je. « Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

« C'est ce que tu crois ? »

« C'est ce que je sais. » Conclus-je.

Un silence lourd et pédant s'abattit entre nous alors que nous nous fusillions mutuellement du regard. Il avait l'air plus impassible qu'au début de notre conversation mais mes entrailles bouillonnaient toujours de rage. Contre lui. Contre moi. Contre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Ecoute… Isabella, j'aimerais… »

« Je me fous de ce que tu aimerais ! » Le coupai je.

Il m'adressa un regard noir, bordé par une certaine lassitude, puis soupira. Encore. Il ferma les yeux, se pinçant l'arête du nez… Comme s'il essayait vainement de se calmer face à la situation la plus merdique au monde.

Moi, je le regardai faire, sans piper mot, plantée comme un piquet devant lui.

Le ton était donné de toute façon…

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais eu envie de lui crier dessus mais il m'avait offert un bel exutoire en me titillant ainsi, je n'allais certainement pas m'en priver. Je serais même prête à recommencer s'il m'en donnait à nouveau l'occasion.

Il se contenta cependant de me fixer dans le blanc de l'œil avec un regard dur, comme s'il était en train de me jauger. Il paraissait calme, à vu de nez, mais ses pouces tournant à l'intérieur de ses paumes trahissaient aisément son animosité.

« Monte dans la voiture. » Ordonna t il au bout d'un moment.

Mes yeux dérivèrent automatiquement vers la voiture en question.

C'est vrai que j'aimerais bien refaire une balade à bord de la Vanquish… Mais j'avais l'impression que l'ambiance n'était pas tellement propice pour une virée agréable.

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« Monte. Dans. La voiture. » Répéta t il.

« Ou sinon quoi ? » Contrai-je. Pur esprit de contradiction, je suppose.

« Cette discussion est close, Isabella, alors je te ferais monter dans cette putain de voiture à ma façon s'il le faut. »

Pour toute réponse, je croisai juste les bras devant ma poitrine, le défiant de faire quelque chose.

J'ignorais alors à quel point il pouvait être rapide et fort. Et imbécile. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne m'attrape et ne me jette sur son épaule avec une facilité déconcertante.

.

.

.

Nous ralliâmes La Push dans le silence le plus complet... J'étais toujours mortifiée de la manière dont Edward m'avait obligé à le suivre. Le pire, c'était qu'il y avait eu quelques témoins mais qu'aucun n'avait relevé, souriant de manière narquoise… C'était à se demander s'il n'avait pas rallié tout Forks pour être complice de mon enlèvement. J'en étais rouge de honte et de colère.

Les yeux d'Edward restèrent totalement concentrés sur la route encore humide et couverte de brume, tandis que les miens vaquèrent à scruter l'épaisse forêt qui brodait la nationale. Cela ne dura pas bien longtemps, bien sûr, car le trajet était quand même court mais le silence était assez lourd pour m'agacer.

Heureusement, le paysage réussit à me distraire suffisamment pour m'éviter d'exploser : nous étions en train de longer une côte donnant sur une vue spectaculaire de First Beach. Je n'avais que très rarement eu l'occasion de visiter la réserve naturelle de La Push… La dernière fois que j'étais venue ici remontait à mathusalem, je n'avais donc que de très vagues souvenirs de cet endroit… J'avais beaucoup entendu parler de la beauté des lieux, bien sûr, puisque Charlie s'y rendait souvent pour une partie de pêche avec ses amis indiens. Selon ses dires, il y avait de grands lagons impressionnant dans les forêts. Durant mes étés à Forks, cela aurait pu constituer une activité intéressante mais il ne fallait pas trop rêver non plus. Mon père ne m'aurait jamais amené nulle part avec lui… Habituée à la vie luxueuse avec Renée, je représentai trop de dépenses et trop de caprices selon lui pour être capable d'admirer la nature dans toute sa splendeur. N'importe quoi !

Je sortis de mes pensées lorsqu'Edward emprunta un sentier sinueux qui serpentait à travers une forêt plutôt sombre… Cela aurait pu être inquiétant… Sauf que la présence de pavé et de gazon bien entretenu sur le côté prouvait que nous nous apprêtions à rejoindre une grande résidence. Peut être une maison de campagne d'Edward ?

Je me détrompai bien vite en avisant un insigne de bois sculpté où il était écrit :

_**« The Quileute Resort.**_

_**Camping . Restaurant . Bungalows »**_

_**Camping déplacé à la clairière pour cause de travaux.**_

Oh. Ok. Il m'emmenait dans une sorte d'auberge bien coupé du monde et qui, selon ce que je pouvais voir, était encore en plein travaux. Ouais. Nous allons dire que ce n'est pas bizarre du tout.

Nous traversions à la va vite ce que je supposais être l'allée principal de l'établissement et Edward se gara devant une grande maison en bois sombre, paraissant assez ancienne si l'on omettait sa façade triangulaire, totalement vitrée, ainsi que son long porche aux rambardes noires. Cela rappelait à la fois un tipi indien et une maison japonaise traditionnelle, donnant un résultat rustique mais agréablement moderne et classe.

N'attendant aucune indication de la part d'Edward, je sortis précipitamment du véhicule… Et heurtai quelqu'un de plein fouet avec ma portière.

« Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolée ! » M'écriai je.

Ma malheureuse victime était un grand indien aux cheveux noirs coupés à ras, qui tenait à présent en grimaçant, son œil gauche que je venais de bousiller dans mon élan de précipitation.

Eh merde ! J'ai perforé l'œil d'un boy qui avait essayé de me tenir la porte par pure galanterie. Félicitation, Bella. Tu viens de rajouter une malédiction de plus à ton karma.

« Oh. Hum. Ce n'est pas grave. Bienvenue au Quileute Resort. Je m'appelle Paul, pour vous servir, madame. » Psalmodia t il.

« Cela ira, Paul. Elle est avec moi. » Intervint Edward alors que j'allais encore me répandre en excuse.

Le visage dudit Paul se tendit immédiatement à la vue d'Edward.

« Monsieur Cullen ! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir parmi nous. » Salua Paul avec une voix révérencieuse.

« Le plaisir est partagé, Paul. » Répondit Edward, un peu raide. « Des clients pour aujourd'hui ? »

« Seulement quelques randonneurs, Monsieur. »

« Bien. Pourrais-tu garer la voiture devant ma loge et raccompagner Isabella? J'ai des affaires à régler dans mon bureau. »

« Tout de suite, Monsieur Cullen. »

Euh… Okay. Bien. Hum. _Monsieur Cullen_ possédait donc un bureau au Quileute Resort et on lui parlait comme s'il était un genre de grand aristocrate. Disons que ça non plus, ce n'était pas étrange compte tenu du fait que les Quileutes et leurs descendants avaient toujours férocement défendu leur héritage, ne laissant aucun visage pâle implanter gratuitement son business sur leur territoire et encore moins posséder un de leur centre de détente qui portait clairement leur nom.

« Madame ? » Me héla doucement Paul qui me tenait une nouvelle fois la portière pour que je rentre dans l'habitacle.

« Oh. Euh. Oui… Euh… Edward, tu… »

« Oui ? »

« Je… Quand est ce que nous repartons ? » Dis je maladroitement.

Il fronça les sourcils, probablement vexé puis, je décidai d'élaborer : « Je veux dire, j'ai cours après demain, genre, très tôt le matin et le jour où j'ai emménagé chez Carlisle, j'en ai déjà raté certains que je n'ai pas encore bien rattrapés et… »

« Nous repartirons demain matin, si tout se passe bien. » Coupa t il sèchement. « En attendant, tu pourras profiter des services que Quileute Resort t'offrira, tu mettras tout ça sur mon compte. Je te rejoindrai plus tard, dans l'après midi. »

« Oh ? O-Okay. Je… Merci. » Lançai je rapidement puis je lui fis un signe de la main inutile avant de m'engouffrer dans l'habitacle, suivie de Paul dont j'avais presque oublié l'existence.

Paul était aussi silencieux qu'Edward au volant. Je suppose que les employés ne devaient pas faire de conversation avec les clients… Cette clause stupide ne m'étonnerait vraiment pas si c'était ce maniaque d'Edward qui dirigeait ici.

Nous contournâmes l'imposante bâtisse, débouchant sur un grand parking mal entretenu, et nous engageâmes bientôt sur un nouveau sentier en terre qui nous mena droit devant un énorme bungalow aux murs couleur ocre, pourvu d'un toit de chaume et de grandes fenêtres vitrées. Rustique mais moderne. On dirait que c'était le mot d'ordre ici.

« Y-a-t-il des bagages dans le coffre ? » S'enquit Paul alors qu'il coupait le contact.

« Oui, deux sacs. » Fis je les yeux fixés sur la petite chaumière.

Paul se dirigea tout de suite vers le coffre et je pus sortir de la voiture sans heurter quelqu'un. Le devant du bungalow était parsemé de petits galets noirs et était entouré de fleurs sauvages violettes et blanches, délimitant l'allée créée au beau milieu d'un gazon verdoyant… C'était apaisant et l'air pur du littoral revigorait agréablement les poumons.

« Suivez moi, Madame. »

« Oh, ne m'appelez pas 'Madame', ça me vieillit. » Souris-je amicalement (sûrement une montée de bouffée d'air frais mais la garce inamicale ne va pas tarder à revenir). Mais Paul ne se dérida pas pour autant, allant même jusqu'à ignorer ma remarque en gardant son air bougon et austère.

Okay, autant pour moi.

Il me guida à l'intérieur après qu'il eut déverrouillé la porte en verre et je fus totalement… Emerveillée. Comment une petite perle de design dans ce genre pouvait se trouve dans un coin perdu comme le Quileute Resort ? Comment le bungalow pouvait il être encore plus spacieux qu'il en avait l'air ? Et surtout, comment est ce qu'ils ont fait pour installer tout ce luxe ici alors même que les travaux extérieurs n'étaient pas terminés, bon sang ?

Le design intérieur était vraiment loin, à des années lumière même, de l'aspect rustique de la chaumière. La façade arrière, qui représentait en fait la plus grande baie vitrée que j'ai jamais vue pour ce genre de logement, donnait sur une terrasse en bois clairs décorés avec soin par des meubles en fer forgés ainsi que quelques pots de plantes grasses. Le sol à l'intérieur, en marbre couleur sable, lisse et brillant, absorbait toute la lumière apportée par autant d'ouverture, sublimant plus que nécessaire la pièce aux couleurs chaudes. De grandes poutres lambrissées de bois sombre ainsi qu'une cheminée, cassaient le blanc du mur ainsi que celui du plafond tout en faisant office de séparation entre le salon aux meubles carrés dans les tons gris et or et ce que je devinais être la 'salle à manger' qui arborait plutôt des couleurs vives entre le vert et le jaune. L'espace était tellement clair et ouvert et toutes les parties du bungalow étaient en connexion… Seule une petite porte à vitre opaque, à côté du lit king sized au fond à gauche, laissait deviner une pièce isolée (la salle de bain, devinai je) mais sinon, la pièce principale faisait à la fois office de chambre, de salon, de salle à manger et –ô joie- de bar… (Pas que je sois alcoolique mais honnêtement, qui n'aurait pas envie de boire face à un bar privé ?). Pour résumer… C'était carré, simple, propre au possible avec un aspect faussement rustique. Au final, c'était aussi complexe avec ses contrastes de couleurs…

La décoration intérieure était donc incroyable si l'on omettait l'unique petit bémol de l'intimité. Les poutres ne sont pas aussi efficaces que les murs…

Je considérai d'un œil torve le lit king renfoncé dans une alcôve, bien mis en évidence à cause de la couleur bleu intense et singulière de sa parure… Le lit semblait confortable mais surtout il semblait assez grand pour accueillir quatre personnes. Paul vint d'ailleurs y installer nos affaires, mon sac de sport blanc accompagné de celui, noir, d'Edward. Et ma tête se mit à cogiter…

Edward avait bien dit que c'était sa « loge », pas vrai ?

Alors… Cela impliquerait il ce que je pense que cela impliquait ?

« Excusez moi, puis je vous poser une question ? » Fis je, à un Paul qui avait déjà failli prendre congé.

« Oui, bien sûr, madame. »

Je roulai des yeux mais ne relevai pas. « Edward… C'est sa suite personnelle, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, elle lui est totalement réservée, madame, à lui et ses… Invités spéciaux. » Répondit il avec méfiance.

Je pouffai de rire. Paul pensait il que j'étais une conquête d'Edward ?

« Ok. Et, est ce qu'il dort dans les autres bungalows lorsqu'il a plusieurs invités ? »

« Eh bien, il lui arrive de réserver d'autres bungalows pour ses autres invités mais lui, reste toujours ici. »

« A-t-il réservé un autre bungalow avant notre arrivée ? »

« Non, madame, il a juste demandé à ce que l'on prépare sa loge et qu'il serait accompagné. »

« Oh. »

Ouais… Cela impliquait définitivement ce que j'avais pensé que cela impliquerait.

« Autre chose, madame ? »

« Oui, si j'ai envie de me restaurer… »

« Vous avez à votre disposition un room service. » Interrompit directement Paul. « Enfin, vous pouvez aussi manger au restaurant. Le combiné est sur la table basse. »

« Hum. Okay. Bien… Vous pouvez… Vous pouvez disposer. »

Le grincheux Paul acquiesça et me tira une sorte de révérence qui me fit rouler des yeux une énième fois avant qu'il ne sorte.

Qui avait besoin de courbettes dans une jungle pareille, sérieusement ?

Le proprio devait être un sacré mégalomane car il était impossible que ce Paul ait pu s'incliner devant moi de bon de cœur ! Il avait été rigide malgré toute la politesse dont il faisait preuve, tout comme lorsqu'il avait parlé à Edward.

Edward…

Edward pourrait facilement être qualifié de mégalo. Après tout, il se trimballait bien une Vanquish pour aller au fin fond d'une cambrousse. Je me demandais d'ailleurs s'il a payé cette voiture par lui-même ou si c'était de la part de Carlisle. Edward était assez jeune tout de même… Mais à ce qu'il semblerait, il possédait déjà des ressources importantes. Et le Quileute Resort aussi, si ça se trouve.

_Quelqu'un de sensé et de responsable. _

Et de riche. Ajoutai je mentalement.

Mais qu'espérait-il, franchement, en casant la pauvre fille que j'étais dans le même bungalow que lui pendant une nuit entière après qu'il m'ait promené à travers tout l'Etat de Washington ? Le canapé ne semblait pas être fait pour accueillir quelqu'un de son gabarit et je le voyais mal m'y laisser dormir… C'était clair que nous allions_ dormir_ dans le même lit. N'était ce pas un peu… Prétentieux de sa part ? Pensait il que je n'aurais aucun problème à partager mon espace vital avec lui ?

_N'avait il aucun problème à partager son espace vital avec moi ?_

Etrangement, j'espérais que oui car c'était mon cas. Les évènements de ce matin, ma relation de plus en plus dégradée avec Charlie et la rapidité avec laquelle Edward avait vu clair en la situation ne favorisaient en aucun cas une cohabitation, même temporaire, entre Edward et moi. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup la facilité avec laquelle il arrivait à me calculer rien qu'en un seul regard ou à me blesser (inconsciemment ou pas) en une simple phrase. Cette petite escapade était en train de prendre une tournure étrange que je n'appréciais pas forcément et je m'attendais au pire…

Paradoxalement pourtant, -ou était ce mon instinct de femme masochiste ?- je me mis à attendre Edward avec appréhension… Et impatience.

~o0IMS0o~

Voilà. Je pense en avoir dévoilé un peu sur le passé de Charlie et de Renée, je pense. De Bella aussi. Et c'est le fondement de cette histoire. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en pensez. Barbant ? Moyen ? Bien ? Nul à ch*er ? 8D

Oh, pour celles que ça intéresse, je vais mettre le lien illustrant la déco du bungalow sur mon profil (j'avoue que je suis pas douée pour définir un déco aussi compliquée, il y a tellement de tout).

Voila, voila. En espérant vous retrouver (bientôt) pour le chapitre 7 (suite et fin de leur petite escapade à Forks-La Push).

Bises,

Areka.


	8. Le prix de l'ennui

Yo. Coucou tout le monde. Alors, oui, je sais, c'est long, c'est lent, c'est… Terriblement moi mais je ne vais pas me répéter encore et encore sur les excuses. Je bosses sur trop de trucs et du coup, ça part en vrille de partout. Alors désolée à tous, encore une fois.

Donc sans tarder, le nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.

~°o0o°~

Money Talk

Car tout a un prix

Voici celui de l'Ennui

Dix heures. Dix longues et tortueuses putains d'heures à errer comme un fantôme à travers tout Quileute Resort et j'étais finalement lasse.

J'avais déjà déjeuné seule autour de la petite table ronde de la salle à manger, zappé un million de fois devant l'énorme écran plasma du salon, commandé une petite collation à seize heures, plongé dans un film Geisha sans en comprendre le sens, fait le tour de la propriété, embêté Paul le Lèche-cul sans arriver à le dérider, appelé Angela pour au moins entretenir une relation saine (et illusoire) avec quelqu'un de la fac, diné toute seule (pour changer) dans le salon, zappé un autre million de fois jusqu'à vingt heure… Et voilà où j'en étais. Allongée sur le canapé gris, blasée et bien abrutie, à fixer les luminaires incrustées dans le plafond comme quelqu'un qui voyait le soleil pour la première fois.

La solitude et ce silence 'yin et yang' commençaient tout doucement à me bouffer le cerveau et le tic tac énervant de la vieille horloge à côté de l'écran plasma ne cessait de me rappeler que cela faisait à présent dix heures que j'étais là, à attendre et appréhender le retour d'Edward. Dix heures perdues.

Qu'est ce qu'Edward pouvait bien foutre dans son bureau pendant dix heures d'affilée ?

N'avait il pas dit qu'il me rejoindrait vers la fin de l'après midi ? A moins qu'il ne soit réglé aux horaires australiennes, l'après midi avait déjà largement (horriblement et très lentement) touché à sa fin, il y a plus de trois heures.

Je soupirai pour la énième fois et me redressai sur mes jambes, frissonnant légèrement à cause de la fraicheur du marbre sous mes pieds nus. J'étais un peu frileuse de nature mais je trouvai ça assez agréable… Ce n'était pas tous les jours que foulais des dallages de plusieurs milliers de dollars. Je ris à cette pensée et commençai de nouveau à errer sans but, allant et venant entre le salon et la salle à manger. Mais je ne m'approchai jamais du lit.

Cela pouvait sembler ridicule, voire stupide, mais l'idée de dormir avec Edward me rendait plutôt anxieuse… J'avais pourtant déjà dormi avec pas mal de mecs -et par là, je veux dire : dormir en toute amitié !- et cela ne m'avait jamais posé problème. Je ne savais pourquoi partager l'espace vital d'Edward me semblait être… Une autre paire de manche.

Etait ce parce qu'il m'avait très vite cernée ? Edward semblait être une de ces personnes érudites et très intuitives… Même si ça me tuait de l'admettre, c'était le genre de mec à avoir souvent raison à propos de tout. Le laisser m'approcher de trop près (comme accepter de partager un lit avec lui) ne pouvait être que néfaste pour moi et mon petit égo.

Je fixai la parure du lit durant cinq bonnes minutes, espérant arriver à dissiper un tant soit peu ce profond malaise qui me tenaillait l'estomac. En vain. Alors je laissai tomber. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que mes yeux baladeurs ne finissent par dévier sur un trépied à étagères qui exposait quelques cadres photos, juste à côté du lit. Une décoration assez discrète mais qui me rendit tout d'un coup très curieuse.

Peut être était ce parce que le cadre qui se trouvait tout en haut du trépied était retourné ?

Fronçant les sourcils, je contournai rapidement le lit et me saisis du cadre : le verre était brisé et la photo à l'intérieur était toute froissée comme si l'on y avait mis un violent coup de poing. Sur le cliché, je reconnus facilement un Carlisle un peu plus jeune avec un petit garçon tout souriant d'environ quatre ou cinq ans perché sur ses épaules. Bien sûr, je reconnus également les yeux verts et les cheveux cuivrés de l'enfant. Edward. Et apparemment, ce dernier avait récemment tenté de détruire ce souvenir. Sous le coup de la colère ? De la rancune ? D'une trop grande peine, peut être ? Cela concordait assez avec la relation plus ou moins houleuse que Carlisle devait désormais entretenir avec ses enfants… Mais alors, pourquoi Edward avait il gardé une photo où ils étaient si complices?

Je regardai l'étagère inférieure, espérant y trouver une quelconque réponse, mais je n'y vis qu'une photo récente qui représentait cette fois ci Edward en charmantes compagnies… Il avait ce petit sourire en coin vissé sur les lèvres et ses longs bras reposaient presque fièrement sur les deux filles dont il était flanqué. A sa droite, il avait une petite brune qui souriait de toutes ses dents et qui s'accrochait à sa taille comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'était une adolescente aux cheveux courts ébouriffés ses grands yeux clairs, son sourire innocent, sa petite taille et son petit menton en pointe lui donnaient des airs de Minimoys mais elle était vraiment ravissante. Et elle était également l'antithèse complète de la blonde sculpturale qui se trouvait sous le bras gauche d'Edward. Car si la brune possédait une beauté presque enfantine et innocente, la blonde, elle, n'évoquait en rien une allure bambine. Engoncée dans une robe blanche moulante, sa silhouette longiligne aux courbes parfaites ferait complexer n'importe quel top model alors que ses longs cheveux blonds aux reflets mordorés, son visage angevin ainsi que son teint éclatant lui donnaient des allures de poupée Barbie. Barbie version femme fatale, s'entend. Bref, je reposai rapidement le cadre avant de commencer mon autodénigrement.

Je passai alors à la photo suivante, entreposée sur la dernière étagère. La photo devait avoir été prise par Edward lui-même vu la disproportion de l'image mais cela n'empêchait pas de voir la ressemblance frappante qu'il y avait entre les deux personnes qui y étaient représentées. Les mêmes cheveux couleurs miel, les mêmes yeux verts et surtout, le même sourire sincère (pour une fois qu'Edward n'affichait pas son sourire habituellement tordu, à moitié hautain, à moitié amusé). Le cliché semblait spontané et démontrait une complicité indéniable et plutôt singulière entre Edward et… Serait ce donc elle, Esmée ? La mère d'Edward ? Elle paraissait vraiment jeune… Je m'emparai du cadre afin de l'examiner de plus près et fus surprise de constater que toute une ribambelle de photos suivit le mouvement, ayant probablement été entassée en dessous du cadre.

Je me saisis de la pile, feuilletant rapidement les clichés il y en avait moins pour une vingtaine, représentant toujours les mêmes personnes mais sur différents paysages. Sortie en montagne, balades en forêt, arrêt au centre commercial et même quelques poses avec le Père Noel… Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il y eut un gros plan sur le visage de Barbie que je remarquai, choquée, qu'elle ressemblait trait pour trait à Carlisle. Elle devait être… Rose. Rosalie ou un truc dans le genre. La fille aînée de Carlisle. Donc la petite brune était forcément Alice.

Voir la famille d'Edward aussi unie et heureuse me ficha une nouvelle boule dans la gorge. Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de me rendre compte que, malgré le divorce de ses parents, Edward, lui, s'en sortait mieux que bien toute sa famille semblait tenir à lui. Et ensemble, ils donnaient vraiment l'impression d'être une de ces familles qui se retrouvaient dans un chalet d'hiver à Aspen pour les vacances de Noël, à rire copieusement autour d'un bon feu tout en dégustant des s'mores ou en jouant à des jeux de société stupides… Ils étaient un peu la version magnifiée des Simpson.

Ce n'était pas de la jalousie. Oh, c'était beaucoup plus que ça. Voilà pourquoi je rangeai bien sagement toutes les photos à leur place avant de m'en éloigner définitivement.

Je n'aimais pas envier la famille des autres… Mais c'était inévitable. Et ça m'énervait toujours.

.

.

.

Il était plus de vingt deux heures lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain après une longue douche chaude et relaxante… Et toujours pas d'Edward à l'horizon ! Bon… Peut être devrais je songer à aller me coucher _seule_ ? Bonne idée !

Je me mis à farfouiller dans mon petit bagage, à la recherche d'un pyjama potentiel, et enfilai sans tarder un vieux teeshirt à l'effigie des Beattles au dessus d'un pantalon de yoga blanc que j'avais eu la présence d'esprit de fourrer dans mon sac. Un coup de maitre qui méritait même des applaudissements si vous voulez mon avis parce que depuis que je squattais chez Carlisle, j'avais pris la _très mauvaise_ habitude d'emprunter les anciens teeshirts de foot et les sweatshirts d'Edward pour dormir. Pas que je sois accro à lui ou autre mais ses vêtements étaient définitivement plus confortables que les miens. J'avais d'ailleurs eu un peu peur d'avoir pu empaqueter par inadvertance un de ses teeshirts mais finalement, il n'en fut rien : je n'avais retrouvé dans mon sac que mes propres affaires en pêlemêle. Une aubaine !

Je ne me voyais franchement pas en train d'expliquer à Edward comment son teeshirt -ou pire, son boxer !- aurait pu atterrir dans mes bagages.

_«Oh, ça… Ce n'est rien, Edward, je porte tout le temps tes vêtements pour dormir parce que je trouve qu'ils sont très confortables et qu'ils sentent plutôt bon mais ne vas surtout pas penser que je fais une fixette sur toi c'est tout à fait normal. » _

What. The. Fuck ?

Il me prendrait pour une détraquée. Ou alors, son égo prendrait une telle dimension que le bungalow en exploserait.

Je rangeai mon sac dans la petite penderie puis, je vins m'affaler sur le lit sans trop y penser, la tête presque vidée. Du moins, c'est ce que j'aurais aimé mais ce n'était pas vraiment gagné : passer la journée à ne rien faire d'intéressant me poussait inéluctablement ressasser ma matinée ratée une bonne dizaine de fois, m'affligeant encore et encore une perpétuelle rétrospection qui se résumait à une seule question pénible : Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi est ce que c'est arrivé ? Pourquoi mes parents ne s'aimaient plus ? Pourquoi avaient ils divorcés ? Etait ce à cause de moi ? Il s'aimait bien avant de me mettre au monde, n'est ce pas ? Alors pourquoi ma mère courrait après les bourges pendant que mon père paradait avec sa nouvelle famille ? Dans les films que j'ai vus, dans les livres que j'ai lus… Tout démontrait qu'aimer son enfant était quelque chose de naturelle, facile et ce, même si les parents étaient séparés. Il y avait du grabuge au début, bien sûr, mais à la fin, tout le monde se réconciliait… Pour moi, cela ferait maintenant vingt ans de grabuges… Et aucun changement apparent à l'horizon.

J'entendis la sonnerie de mon téléphone résonner depuis le salon (certainement coincé entre les coussins du canapé) et je me relevai du lit, trainant des pieds.

Le nom de Carlisle s'affichait sur l'écran du cellulaire.

«Tiens ! Papa Cullen ! » Raillai je d'entrée.

_« Bella ? Est-ce que tu as bu ? »_ S'enquit tout de suite la voix sérieuse de Carlisle.

Mon regard se posta instinctivement sur le petit bar privé, bien garni, au coin de la cuisine. « Non, mais ce serait une bonne idée… Ce n'est pas l'alcool qu'il manque ici, on dirait. »

Il bougonna en réponse quelque chose d'inintelligible où je ne compris que les mots « alcool », « jeune » et « irresponsable ». Je flairais la morale à des kilomètres à la ronde.

« Alors, ça va, Carlisle ? Tout se passe bien à l'hôpital ? » Eludai je en souriant vaguement.

_« Hum. On peut dire. J'ai parlé à Edward tout à l'heure. Il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé avec Charlie. »_

Mon léger sourire se fana aussitôt.

« Edward ne sait rien de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Charlie. » Marmonnai je.

_« Ah ? Il avait pourtant l'air très au courant. »_

« Eh bien, peut être qu'il a juste une imagination galopante, il n'était pas là lorsque j'ai revu Charlie et sa famille mais quoi qu'il en soit, je vais bien… »

_«Tu en es sûre ? »_ Fit il après une petite pause.

« Certaine. »

_« Tu as quand même traversé la ville à pied, Bella, ce n'est pas ce que… »_

« Mais puisque je te dis que je vais bien ! » Coupai je plus abruptement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Un silence pesant s'ensuivit et je devinai le soupir silencieux ainsi que l'expression lasse de Carlisle. Mais ce sujet là était clos et il l'avait compris.

_« J'ai parlé avec Renée, aujourd'hui. »_ M'annonça t il de but en blanc.

Mes mâchoires se contractèrent malgré moi, faisant grincer mes dents… A défaut de ne pouvoir retourner le couteau portant le nom de Charlie dans ma plaie, Carlisle s'amusait-il à m'en planter un autre portant celui de Renée ? Parce que si je m'en souviens bien, la dernière fois que j'avais vu Renée, elle avait vraiment l'air de se foutre de moi. Alors pourquoi me parler d'elle ? Pour me rappeler que cela faisait maintenant sept jours que je ne l'avais plus revu et qu'elle ne se donnait aucun mal pour essayer de maintenir un minimum de contact avec moi ? Pour que je sois consciente qu'elle a préféré les Jenks à sa propre fille et ce, juste après que son amant ait levé la main sur moi ?

_J'avais compris, merci._

Je mordis ma langue lorsque ma vision commença à se brouiller. Je n'avais pas craqué une seule seconde depuis hier soir, ni sous la panique, ni sous la déception, ni sous le… Chagrin. Hors de question donc que je craque maintenant et certainement pas pour ma dépravée de mère !

_« Bella ? Tu es toujours là ? »_

« Oui, je… Oui, tu as parlé à Renée et alors ? » Me repris je, assez refroidie.

_« Quoi ? Comment ça, et alors ? Tu ne veux pas de ses nouvelles ? »_

Oui.

Peut être.

Non.

Qu'elle aille se faire voir !

« T'a-t-elle posé des questions sur moi ? »

_« Eh bien, je… »_

« A-t-elle cherché aborder le sujet avec toi? »

_« Non, mais… »_

« Alors je ne veux pas savoir ! » Décrétai je.

_« Elle compte quitter Jenks. »_ Lâcha t il.

Et l'information me fit l'effet d'une bombe, anéantissant mes réflexions. En une seconde, mes pensées se bousculèrent de manière quasi-chaotique.

J'ouvris la bouche, puis la refermai sans parvenir à émettre le moindre son, totalement prise au dépourvue.

« Je… »

_« C'est terminé, Bella. Elle va le quitter… Et déménager._ » Ajouta Carlisle d'une voix plus sombre.

Mais j'occultai brièvement ces détails car j'avais bien du mal à assimiler ce qu'il était en train de me dire… Je refusai tout simplement d'y croire. C'était de Renée dont on parlait. Pas Mère Teresa.

« A-A-Attends… Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par _''elle compte quitter Jenks''_ ? Tu veux dire qu'elle ne fait encore qu'y _songer_ après cet… Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, la dernière fois ? Est ce que ça veut dire qu'elle hésite encore à larguer ce psychopathe ? Ben voyons ! Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ! »

_« Bella… »_

« Et puis, comment ça, elle déménage ? C'est encore une de ses trips post rupture, c'est ça ? Et elle compte aller où, cette fois ? Encore un peu plus au nord ? Au Canada, peut être ? » Crachai je. « Excellent ! » M'exclamai je plus fort que prévu et d'un ton beaucoup plus irrité. « Qu'elle y aille donc, au Canada ou même chez les Esquimaux, puisqu'on y est, je m'en contrefiche ! Mais la prochaine fois que tu la verras, tu peux lui dire de m'oublier si elle compte encore sur moi pour la suivre comme un gentil chien-chien jusqu'au bout du monde et surtout, SURTOUT, fais lui bien comprendre que si elle a des nouvelles aussi merdiques à m'annoncer, qu'elle le fasse elle-même ! Elle connait mon putain de numéro ! »

Un silence radio me répondit à l'autre bout du fil. J'entendis un profond soupir puis, un sanglot étouffé. Je sentis aussitôt mon sang se glacer dans mes veines. Merde !

Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde.

« Je… Car-… Carlisle… Qui est avec toi ? » M'enquis je, tremblante.

A nouveau, j'entendis le même son déchirant. Des pleurs… Et pas n'importe lesquels.

_« Parle lui. »_ Intima Carlisle et je sus qu'il ne s'adressait pas à moi.

Merde, non !

Dites moi que c'est un cauchemar… Dites-moi qu'_elle_ n'était pas là. Je n'avais vraiment aucune envie de lui parler. Pas maintenant. Pas alors que…

_« Bella… »_ S'éleva une voix cassée que je reconnaitrais entre mille.

Je fermai les yeux, excédée et soudainement lasse. Pourquoi Carlisle m'obligeait il à parler avec ma mère s'il savait que j'en avais eu pour mon grade avec Charlie ? Voulait il que je fasse une overdose d'hypocrisie et de faux semblant ?

« Bella, ma chérie, je suis tellement désolée… » Pleura Renée, des trémolos secouant sa voix.

Je pressai violemment mes paupières pour éviter de me laisser submerger par sa voix repentante.

_Ne pas oublier son silence et sa passivité… Son indifférence._

« Désolée de quoi ? » Fis je, sèche et monocorde.

Elle hoqueta de surprise et peut être aussi de douleur. C'était bas de ma part mais elle devait savoir… Je lui en voulais. Beaucoup. Non, en fait, je lui en voulais à mort. Un simple « désolée » et quelques larmes… C'était loin d'être suffisant.

« Tu es désolée de quoi, Renée ? » Répétai je en insistant bien sur son prénom. « De m'avoir laissé tomber alors que j'avais besoin de toi ? De m'avoir fichu dehors alors que tu sais que je n'avais nulle part où aller ? D'avoir insisté à fréquenter ce pédophile après notre dispute ? Je t'avais prévenu ! Je t'avais prévenu et tu ne m'as même pas accordé le bénéfice du doute ! »

_« Je sais, je… J'aurais du t'écouter. Je suis tellement désolée. »_

« Ouais… Facile de dire ça maintenant que tu lui as soutiré suffisamment de fric. » Assénai je.

Je l'entendis renifler encore plus bruyamment et son souffle se perturba de sanglots interminables. Elle semblait sincèrement blessée et c'était… Presque déchirant. Presque. Car j'avais des doutes… Pleurait-elle pour de vrai ? Pleurait-elle à cause de Jenks ? Pleurait-elle à cause de moi ?

Pour moi ?

_« Bella, je… S'il te plait… Pardonne moi. Je te le jure… Ma chérie, je te le jure que je ne savais pas que tu le prendrais comme ça ! » _

« Ah oui ? Et tu voulais que je le prenne comment ? » M'emportai je. « Que je saute de joie et que je t'encourage à te lancer en te proposant d'être ta demoiselle d'honneur ? Que j'aille faire les boutiques avec toi pour trouver ta robe idéale ? Je suis désolée mais j'ai vu clair en Jenks dès notre première rencontre, c'était tellement évident qu'il faisait une fixation perverse sur moi et toi, qu'est ce que tu as fait ? »

« S'il te plait, Bella… » Implora t elle.

« Tu l'as laissé lever la main sur moi ! » Poursuivis je, le souffle de plus en plus saccadé. « Il m'a frappé et toi, contre toute attente, tu es allée accourir au chevet de son fils, pas vers ta propre fille, SON fils ! »

_« Bella… »_

« Tu m'as ignoré pendant une semaine, m'as laissé prendre mes affaires sans rien dire pour ensuite me confier à une personne qui n'est même pas de ma famille… Une semaine, Renée ! Et là, tu as le culot de me présenter tes petites excuses _**par téléphone**_? »

_« Je… »_

« Non ! Ne te fatigue pas ! Et surtout ne _me_ fatigues pas ! J'ai déjà eu ma dose avec Charlie alors fais ce que tu as à faire, on en reparlera lorsque tout ça sera _vraiment_ terminée. Je… Je verrais toute cette histoire plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard. »

_« Bell-… Je… Puis je au moins te voir, à ton retour ? »_ Supplia t elle d'une voix complètement brisée et je me sentis vraiment mal de lui parler de cette façon. Je ne faisais aucun effort pour faciliter le dialogue, j'en avais bien conscience. Mais je voulais juste… Lui faire comprendre à quel point cela pouvait faire mal.

« Ce sera beaucoup trop tôt. » Décrétai je sèchement avant de lui raccrocher au nez.

Une larme solitaire mais surtout involontaire dévala ma joue alors que mon cœur battait la chamade. C'était dit. J'ai été clair, j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, je l'ai envoyé baladé et pourtant, je ne me sentais pas mieux. J'avais été ignoble avec elle.

_Mais pas autant qu'elle durant toutes ces années._ Me soufflèrent ma colère et mon orgueil.

Oui. Mais non. Ce n'était pas un malheureux concours pour le Prix de la personne la plus ignoble sur terre, non plus. C'était juste… Renée qui venait de s'excuser pour ses dernières frasques. Avais-je tort de ne pas lui pardonner tout de suite ? Avais je le droit de la faire poireauter alors que de mon côté, je n'avais plus aucune famille ? Je fis tourner et retourner mon cellulaire entre mes doigts, hésitant vaguement à rappeler… Si je fais ça… Est-ce que nos relations changeraient pour de bon ? Et si la réponse était non, combien de temps l'accalmie durerait? Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre un nouvel amant plein aux as ? Jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide à nouveau que je passe au second plan au profit des hommes de sa vie ?

La porte principale du logis claqua brusquement sur ses gonds et je sursautai, perdant le fil de mes tergiversations internes. Un Edward échevelé et légèrement pâle fit irruption dans le salon avant de se figer subitement devant moi. Les sourcils froncés, il me jaugea longuement d'un œil critique.

« Ça ne va pas ? » Demanda t il d'un ton ni doux ni poli. Juste une inquiétude brute à la limite de l'exaspération.

« Euh… Je… Mauvaise soirée. » Marmottai je en commençant un geste futile pour lui désigner mon téléphone.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent davantage. Il sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa, préférant se diriger promptement vers le compartiment cuisine.

J'haussai inutilement les épaules avant de me ré-enfoncer dans le canapé, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Edward en savait déjà beaucoup sur ma situation merdique, ce n'était pas la peine de l'en informer davantage... Je n'aimais déjà pas beaucoup cette capacité énervante qu'il avait de lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je l'entendis s'affairer au bar, entrechoquant verres et bouteilles avec des gestes que je devinais trop brusques… Apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule à passer une mauvaise soirée. Il faudrait peut être que je songe à l'accompagner dans sa beuverie… ? Je savais en connaissance de cause que les hommes n'aimaient pas boire seuls. Mais avant que je ne me redresse pour aller le rejoindre, je vis Edward revenir dans le salon, les mains chargées d'un verre tumbler rempli à ras bord d'un liquide clair, d'une bouteille de vodka et de deux shooters. Il me tendit le tumbler.

« Bois ! » Ordonna t il sans vergogne.

J'arquai un sourcil sceptique mais m'emparai néanmoins du verre, intriguée. Edward s'assit à côté de moi, posa les shooters sur la table basse et commença à les remplir pendant que je reniflai ma boisson.

« Bois, Isabella. Je ne l'ai pas empoisonné, tu sais… »

« Pourquoi tu aurais droit aux shooters et moi, un simple jus de pomme ? » Râlai je.

« C'est une vodka pomme. » Rétorqua t il avec flegme.

Je regardai tout d'un coup mon verre avec beaucoup plus d'intérêt… Oh.

Vodka !

« Et si nous trinquions ?! » M'écriai je soudain avec un grand sourire alors qu'Edward s'apprêtait à ingurgiter son premier shot. Il suspendit son geste et me lança un regard torve.

« Toi, tu as déjà bu… » Dit il d'une voix trainante.

« C'est drôle, Carlisle m'a dit la même chose… Mais portons ce toast, veux tu ? A notre voyage particulièrement productif ! Et note bien le sarcasme ! Tu pourras porter un autre toast non moins sarcastique sur les femmes toute à l'heure ! »

Je levai mon verre après mon monologue puis le descendis rapidement, appréciant beaucoup trop le gout doux-amer de mon breuvage pour m'empêcher de l'avaler en quelques gorgées. Une vraie alcoolique !

« Humm… T'as mis quoi là dedans ? » M'enquis je en regardant le fond du verre.

« Secret de fabrication. »

« Ah. Je peux en avoir un autre ? »

« Non. » Ria t il avant d'avaler cul sec son premier shooter. Il ne tressaillit même pas.

« T'es pas marrant ! »

« Et toi, tu ne tiens pas l'alcool ! »

« Ça, tu n'en sais rien ! Et puis, qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec ça ? Je n'ai rien bu à part ta petite décoction… Je ne l'ai même pas senti passer ! » Boudai je.

« Tu veux dire que t'es pas pompette, là ? »

Je roulai des yeux. « Tu veux que je me tienne sur mon pied gauche tout en récitant l'alphabet à l'envers ou t'as un Alcotest ? Je suis juste de bonne humeur, Monsieur l'Officier. »

_Ou du moins, j'essaye._ Ajoutai-je mentalement.

Edward arqua un sourcil amusé et s'autorisa finalement un fin sourire moqueur.

« Okay, y'a du jus de pomme dans le frigo, sous le bar. » Céda t il.

« Quoi ? »

« Vas chercher le jus de pomme. »

« Et… Euh… C'est tout ? » Bafouillai je un peu perdue.

« C'est de la vodka pomme, tu t'attendais à quoi ? »

« Eh bien, je sais pas, moi, un ingrédient_ secret_ ? »

« Chérie, y'a pas de secret, tout est dans la vodka. » Pouffa t-il avant de siffler un autre shot, rejetant sa tête en arrière et faisant tressauter sa pomme d'Adam alors qu'il déglutissait… Il se pourlécha ensuite ses lèvres avant de se resservir une nouvelle rasade.

Ses lèvres… C'est là que toute mon attention était concentrée. Charnues, rouges et surtout, humidifiées par mon alcool préféré.

Je secouai la tête.

_Okay, ça suffit, le matage, tu n'es pas encore assez ivre pour penser comme ça…_

« Je veux un shooter ! » Décrétai-je.

Il releva les yeux vers moi avec curiosité, me jaugeant un court instant.

« T'as déjà fait ça, avant ? » Se méfia t il.

« Fait quoi ? Me saouler à la vodka ? Oui. Siffler des shooters ? Evidemment. »

« Et parler comme une ivrogne alors que tu prétends être totalement sobre ? »

« Euh, rarement, mais… Contrairement à mon apparence, je ne suis pas un poids plume, Edward, alors envoie la sauce et qu'ça saute ! »

« Tu l'auras voulue. » Sourit il en secouant la tête avant de remplir à ras bord les deux shooters qu'il venait de vider. Nous entrechoquâmes nos verres puis les vidâmes d'une seule traite avant de les claquer contre la table basse. Edward les remplit aussitôt et nous réitérâmes l'expérience. Un étrange mélange d'adrénaline et d'électricité s'insinuait rapidement sous ma peau alors que nous enfilions shooter après shooter. Nous ne parlions pas car nous savions que cela ne servait à rien. Il n'avait pas cherché à avoir des détails sur ma mauvaise soirée et je n'en cherchai pas non plus sur la sienne… Nous étions juste… Deux personnes voulant se détendre à grand renfort de vodka et de… Vodka.

Car la vodka, c'était ça… Réconfortant, chaleureux, addictif. Le nirvana.

Ce fut au bout de mon septième shot que la température commença sérieusement à monter, m'obligeant à me redresser sur le canapé pour garder mes idées au clair alors qu'une trainée de rougissements intempestifs s'étendait déjà sur mes bras, mes joues et ma poitrine.

Ma tête ne tournait pas encore mais je remarquai aisément que je commençais à sourire bêtement à Edward et que l'alcool descendait de plus en plus facilement. Au bout d'un moment, la vodka parvint finalement à nous délier la langue et… Je crois que nous commencions à rigoler à propos de tout et n'importe quoi. Lui, me charriant sur ma façon de boire et moi, me rebiffant pour un rien.

« Hmm… Bella, Bella, Bella… Tu ne trouves pas que c'est prétentieux de vouloir se faire appeler comme ça ? » Fit il soudainement.

Je lui retournai un regard qui se voulut noir mais j'avais déjà assez de vodka dans le sang pour ne pas m'offusquer.

« Un peu, oui. » Admis je en riant. « Mais c'était une idée de ma mère. Tu sais ? Renée, la reine de la prétention ! Elle devait montrer à tout le monde qu'elle savait créer un putain de beau bébé ! Ce qui n'est pas le cas en passant… »

Je fronçai un peu les sourcils après avoir dit ça… Je n'avais pas un complexe d'Œdipe à cacher face à Edward ?

« Je n'aurais vraiment pas du te dire ça ! » M'esclaffai je.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Les compagnons de voyage se racontent tout, non ?… Leurs déboires, leurs souvenirs, le bon vieux temps… »

« Oui, nnnnon ! Je ne suis pas damnée à porter l'Anneau jusqu'au Mordor, désolée. »

« Ah non ? Tu ne rêves pas d'être ce genre d'héroïne ? »

« Non ! Je préfère être une de ces pouffiasses immortelles, tu vois ! Qui ensorcèle tout le monde avec sa putain de beauté opaline et ses gestes gracieux qui arriveraient à faire flotter un éléphant. Manque de bol, tout ne se résume pas à un joli prénom. »

« Quoi ? Tu veux être immortelle… Comme des vampires ? »

« Non, comme les elfes, Edward, les putains d'elfes ! Ou alors comme Gandalf… Mais sans la barbe. »

« Gandalf n'est pas… Immortel. »

« Il est magicien et il est du bon côté donc il ne peut pas crever, c'est évident ! »

Il éclata de rire et sans raison apparente, je l'imitai, riant encore plus fort. Je ne savais plus trop ce que je racontais… Je devrais vraiment arrêter de boire avant que je ne le regrette.

« Et si l'on faisait un jeu ? » Proposa t il, soudain.

« Un jeu ? » Pouffai je, comme si le mot en lui-même était d'une hilarité pliante. Il me dévisagea d'un air indéchiffrable puis étala un sourire moqueur. Ses yeux verts brillaient de malice et de bien d'autre chose un regard presque calculateur. Une alarme interne se déclencha alors dans ma tête déjà bien embrumée… Comment pouvait-on jouer de ses yeux avec autant de dextérité après avoir bu comme un trou ? Je le dévisageai à mon tour, scrutant ses pupilles et ce fut là que je percutai… Cet enfoiré était encore sobre.

« Je vais pisser ! » M'écriai je en me mettant brusquement sur mes pieds.

Comme je m'y attendais, bien sûr, le sol tangua dangereusement sous moi mais j'arrivai quand même à réajuster mon équilibre, alignant des pas plus ou moins droits vers la salle de bain, sous les rires moqueurs de mon camarade de beuverie. J'avais vraiment besoin de m'éloigner d'Edward et retrouver mes esprits.

Une fois à destination, je ne tardai pas à me passer de grandes giclées d'eau glacée sur le visage afin d'annihiler mon début d'ivresse puis, soufflai un bon coup. Je pris presque peur lorsque j'avisai mon reflet dans le miroir... Mes joues étaient encore roses, comme à chaque fois que je buvais, mais pour le reste, je demeurai pâlichonne, échevelée et surtout fatiguée en témoignaient les grandes cernes violettes qui cerclaient mes yeux… L'alcool ne me réussissait pas beaucoup, c'était un fait. Alors, qu'est ce qu'Edward pouvait bien me vouloir en me faisant boire de la sorte ? Et surtout, que se disait il en me dévisageant à tout bout de champ avec cet air si mystérieux ?

Voulait il du… Sexe ?

Cela me parait assez improbable.

Bon, c'est vrai qu'il avait initialement prévu de partager le lit avec moi et d'accord, il m'avait poussé à boire mais pour autant que je sache, il n'avait tenté aucune approche depuis qu'il était en ma compagnie. Et surtout, puisqu'il semblait si sobre, il avait du se rendre compte que je commençais à être véritablement éméchée. Suffisamment éméchée pour dire des trucs stupides, d'ailleurs.

_Comme Gandalf_… N'importe quoi !

Bref… S'il avait voulu me sauter, il aurait peut être déjà eu ce qu'il voulait au bout de quelques shooters supplémentaires. Mais au lieu de ça, il continuait de s'amuser à m'écouter débiter des âneries…

Que voulait-il ? Et surtout, quel intérêt trouvait-il dans le fait de boire avec une fille comme moi ?

On toqua contre la porte de la salle de bain.

« Tout va bien là dedans ? » S'enquit la voix étouffée d'Edward.

« Ouais, je… J'arrive ! »

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil désespéré au miroir avant de me décider à sortir de la salle d'eau. Je tombai immédiatement nez à nez avec un Edward qui me regarda de manière étrange, voire réticente. Il avait l'air… Dégouté ?

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as oublié de tirer la chasse. » Fit il avec une voix de reproche.

Edward le maniaque ou l'art de la conversation dans toute sa finesse.

.

.

.

« Ma mère est décoratrice d'intérieur mais c'est Rose qui fait les designs des meubles et mon entreprise qui s'occupe des détails techniques. Cela marchait plutôt bien en Alaska donc nous avons voulu étendre notre marché jusqu'au Canada... Ça n'a pas été très concluant, disons… Alors nous avons décidé de migrer vers les Etats Unis, il y a deux ans de ça. » Me confia Edward au bout de quelques heures de bavardages inutiles et de quelques shooters supplémentaires. Je crois qu'il commence à être complètement grisé, moi, j'étais juste assez sobre pour suivre le fil de notre conversation… Nous étions tout deux assis sur le lit, nos jambes étendues devant nous, alors que nous entamions un paquet d'Oreo. Edward devenait moins maniaque et plus loquace lorsqu'il était saoul et… J'aimais bien.

« Carlisle m'a dit que… Tes sœurs et ta mère sont restées à Anchorage. » Relançai je.

« Oui. Et non. Nous voyageons tous beaucoup, ces temps ci je reste à Seattle seulement parce que nous songeons à y implanter une filiale mais sinon, mes sœurs et ma mère vont et viennent entre l'Alaska et la Californie. Alice vient d'entrer en première année de fac, à San Diego. Stylisme. Mais nous considérons toujours Anchorage comme notre maison. On y retourne aussi souvent que possible. »

Edward était donc un bourreau de travail… Pas étonnant qu'il ait déjà une carrière aussi épanouie.

« Et… Comment as-tu obtenu le Quileute Resort ? »

« Oh, ça… J'avais un ami à la fac, un Quileute. Jacob Black. Il est très vite devenu très proche de ma famille et il lui arrivait de nous inviter à La Push de temps à autres. Il a hérité du Quileute Resort mais les Black n'avaient plus vraiment les moyens pour entretenir le centre qui tombait en ruine alors… Il nous l'a vendu… Mais pourquoi est ce que tu veux savoir tout ça ? »

Je lui souris doucement. « Curiosité ? »

« Hum. Dis plutôt que t'es complètement cuite. » Ricana t il, me faisant face.

« Seulement si tu admets que tu l'es aussi. » Souris je.

« Oui, Bella, je plane carrément. Et toi ? »

« Pareil. Mais c'était la meilleure chose qui aurait pu m'arriver, ce soir. » Dis je, sincère.

« Ah… Mauvaise soirée, hein ? »

« Si tu savais comme ta phrase sonne comme un doux euphémisme… »

« A ce point ? »

« A ce point. »

« Et je peux en connaitre la raison ? Enfin je veux dire… Tu poses des tas de questions sur moi, je me dois d'en faire de même… »

J'aurais du savoir que même ivre, les mecs comme Edward demeuraient foutrement perspicace. J'en soupirai.

« Depuis que nous sommes ici, j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas besoin de me poser des questions, tu devines les réponses assez facilement alors… Devine encore. » M'irritai je.

Il sourit bêtement puis se fit pensif. Il n'était pas dupe et je le savais. Restait seulement à savoir s'il allait encore formuler les choses de façon abrupte.

« Tu sais, Carlisle m'a aussi beaucoup parlé de ta mère. Renée. » Lâcha t il en me dardant de son regard intense.

Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge et je me rembrunis instantanément tandis que je détournais le regard.

_Bien sûr. A livre ouvert._

« Elle a appelé. » Admis je de mauvaise foi.

« Et je suppose que cela ne t'a pas beaucoup enchanté qu'elle… Cherche à se faire pardonner par téléphone… »

« As-tu vraiment besoin de _supposer_, Edward ? » Dis je avec véhémence.

« C'est un sujet sensible pour tout le monde, la politesse veut juste que je suppose au lieu d'imposer. » Rétorqua t il tranquillement.

« La _politesse_ ? » Répétai je, désabusée.

« Oui. Enfin, non. Enfin… Bon, d'accord, j'admets, j'ai triché… J'ai appelé Carlisle avant qu'il ne passe son coup de fil… » Avoua t il.

« Je… Quoi ? »

« J'ai demandé à Carlisle de contacter ta mère pour que vous puissiez parler. »

Ma bouche s'ouvrit et se referma silencieusement comme celle d'un poisson rouge sortie de l'eau. Dire que j'étais prise au dépourvu m'apparaissait un peu léger. J'étais… Complètement sonnée. De quoi _Monsieur_ se mêlait il ?

« Premièrement, Edward, tu ferais mieux de te mêler de ce qui te regarde ! Et deuxièmement… »

« … Et deuxièmement, tu devrais lui pardonner, Isabella. » Ajouta t il, me coupant l'herbe sous le pied. « Plus vite tu le feras, mieux ce sera pour toi… Et pour ta situation. »

« Et qu'est ce que tu en sais ? »

« Beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois… » Souffla t il.

« Voilà une réponse bien convaincante. » Raillai-je.

« Tu devras pourtant t'en contenter. Je pense que j'ai épuisé mon lot de paroles pour ce soir… Ou pour ce matin, en l'occurrence. » Ajouta t il en avisant le réveil électronique qui affichait déjà trois heures trente du matin.

Cela faisait tellement cliché mais je n'avais pas vu le temps filer en sa compagnie. Je n'avais pas sommeil non plus et pourtant, l'alcool me terrassait toujours aussi rapidement que l'effet d'un doigt malhabile sur un château de carte. Discuter avec lui stimuler mes neurones, il faut croire…

Après un dernier tour dans la salle de bain, Edward se glissa sous la couette, enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller en plume et murmura un 'bonne nuit' à peine audible… mais que j'avais quand même entendu.

Une minute plus tard, son souffle apaisé et régulier commença à rythmer le silence de la nuit et je fus complètement dépitée lorsque je réalisai que toute la soirée, j'avais été pendue à ses lèvres, buvant avidement ses paroles et guettant ses moindre faits et gestes avec une fascination malsaine.

Pathétique.

.

.

.

Dormir avec Edward s'était révélée plus facile que je ne l'aurais cru, finalement… C'était tranquille, rassurant, presque naturel…

_Oui, mais alors pourquoi as-tu toujours les yeux grands ouverts, une heure après qu'il se soit assoupi ?_

Là, j'avoue que je sèche complètement, chère conscience à deux balles. Peut être pourrais tu la mettre un peu en veilleuse pour que je dorme enfin réellement ?

Je soupirai et me retournai pour la énième fois, me remettant sur le dos. Je contemplai la baie vitrée d'un regard vide tout en maudissant silencieusement Edward d'être parvenu à s'endormir aussi rapidement et aussi profondément.

Je trouvai ça tellement injuste que je ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire part de mon agacement en collant mes pieds frigorifiés contre les siens. Je n'avais alors pas conscience à quel point ce geste pouvait être intime… Edward grogna mais ne réagit pas outre mesure. Aussi, je décidai de réitérer.

« Arrête ça, Bella. » Grommela t il contre son oreiller.

« Oups, je t'ai réveillé ? » Ricanai je.

Aucune réponse à part son souffle toujours apaisé. Il n'était pas du tout réveillé. Je fronçai les sourcils : Edward s'était endormi ivre et fatigué mais il se souvenait tout de même qu'il dormait à mes côtés. D'accord… On va dire que ce n'est pas bizarre du tout. Dans les livres, dans les films ou même peut être dans la vraie vie, c'est souvent dans des moments comme celle-ci qu'un homme révèle ses plus noirs secrets, à savoir à quelle femme il pense dès lors que quelqu'un le touche dans son sommeil. Je ne sais pas si je devais être flattée ou non que le subconscient d'Edward me reconnaisse aussi facilement… Nous ne nous connaissions que depuis une semaine.

Sur cette pensée, je sombrai enfin dans un sommeil sans rêve que je devinai déjà beaucoup trop bref pour mon propre bien.

.

.

.

La lumière du jour filtra doucement à travers mes paupières et je soupirai doucement tout en étirant discrètement mes jambes. Contrairement à ce que j'avais pu imaginé, je ne me réveillais pas avec une gueule de bois atroce. Enfin, pas _si atroce que ça_. Au contraire, j'étais bien, là, sous l'étau confortable de la couette et…

« Peux tu me dire pourquoi tu es collée contre moi ? »

… Collée contre le corps chaud d'Edward.

Décontractée. Ne pas afficher un air coupable.

« Hum. La nuit a été assez fraiche ? » Me défendis je contre son torse.

« Tu n'avais qu'à monter le thermostat ! » Répondit il sèchement avant de se dégager du lit en s'arrachant littéralement de moi. « Allez, habille toi, on a de la route à faire. »

Hé, les nerfs ! Ce n'était pas si grave, si ? Je ne voulais qu'un peu de chaleur. Ce n'était comme si je lui avais coupé les couilles, putain !

« Tu te prends la tête parce que tu es germophobe ou parce que tu refuses d'admettre que t'aimais bien ça ? »

… Et moi, je raconte n'importe quoi !

Il s'arrêta à mi chemin de la salle de bain et fit volteface, incrédule.

Pourquoi est ce que c'est sorti bordel ?

« Qu'est ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? » Grinça t il.

« C'est censé vouloir dire que tu as eu les bras autour de ma taille et ton nez dans mes cheveux toute la nuit. » Lançai je, audacieuse.

Et mon audace paya vu sa réaction de poisson rouge…

« Oui, je voulais un peu de chaleur mais je n'avais pas vraiment prévu que _tu_ serais du genre à _te blottir, _Edward… »

« Je ne me blottis pas ! » Nia t il trop vite.

« A d'autres ! »

« Je ne me blottis pas, Isabella. »

« Mais oui, bien sûr. »

« Je… »

« … Ne me blottis pas… Blablabla. Je parie que tu as encore un ourson peluche ou doudou que tu te trimballes partout lorsque tu pars en voyage d'affaire. »

Je ne le pensai pas. C'était juste pour le charrier. Mais il blêmit considérablement avant de rougir de manière… Intempestive.

Oh.

« Tu en as un ! » M'écriai je en pointant un doigt vers lui, incrédule.

Il tourna brusquement les talons. « Fais tes bagages, on pars d'ici. » Grogna t il, vexé.

Peut être aurais je du lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, que c'était mignon et que j'ai moi-même bien aimé me blottir contre son torse chaud, au lieu de rire à m'en élimer la corde vocale…

~°o0o°~

Voilà, voili, voilu, je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes, je suis épuisée. Enfin, j'espère qu'il n'y en a pas. Bella me fait un peu pensé à moi, penser à des détails pour éviter le sujet principal, genre, on dort sur un torse sexy mais tout d'un coup, il a un doudou ! :p Pratique pour ne pas dire de bêtises.

Voila, donc vos avis ?

En fait, j'espérais faire un outtake lorsque leur relation sera un peu plus 'avancée' et ce sera bien sûr, en POV Edward.

Sinon, l'accélération niveau temps, ce sera pour le prochain chapitre encore… Donc je vais encore plancher.

Merci de m'avoir lu.

A bientôt,

Areka.


End file.
